


Yksin olisin mä ilman sua

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Lari Being an Enormous Asshole, M/M, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Elias päätyy opiskelemaan samaan sisäoppilaitokseen kuin Lari. Tiukka kuri, villit bileet ja hukassa olevat identiteetit saavat aikaan odottamattomia tilanteita.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla talvella 2014-2015 minun ja Siru84:n pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Siru84: Elias, Janne, Ilkka, Cindy, Niklas (OMC), Toivo (OMC), Keijo (OMC)  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Iida, Sebastian, Eetu (OMC), Kimmo (OMC)

** Osa 1 **

**Eletään vuotta 2014. On syyskuu, ja Eliaksella on murheita.  
  
Elias**  
  
Tulee kotiin koulupäivänsä jälkeen ja kotiin päästyään lysähtää istumaan sohvalle ja jää siihen. Taas yksi ankea koulupäivä takana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tulee ulos Oliverin huoneesta, kun kuulee Eliaksen saapuvan kotiin.  
"Noh, mikäs jätkän mieltä painaa?" kysyy, kun näkee poikansa varsin synkkänä sohvalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa faijaansa ja huokaa.  
"Koulu. Mä en vaan jaksa olla siellä enää", valittaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinhän te teinit aina sanotte", toteaa ja siirtyy keittiön puolelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää faijansa sanoista.  
"No ei tää oo sellasta. Mä vaan... Mä en jaksa törmätä Kerttuun jatkuvasti", jatkaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias mainitsee Kertun.  
"No ei kai se sua nyt enää voi häiritä?" kummastelee ja kurtistaa kulmiaan pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Häiritseepäs! Mä en vaan halua nähdä sitä ja mua ahdistaa aina, ku joudun sitä näkeen", hengähtää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No sun täytyy vaan oppia kestämän se, kun ei se Kerttu varmaan mihinkään oo lähdössä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ei lähekään, mutta mä aattelin lähtee", töksäyttää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Siis mitä?" parahtaa, kun Elias kertoo, että tämä meinaa lähteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä kelasin sisäoppilaitosta", vastaa huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sisäop—" aloittaa, mutta sanansa jää kesken, kun huokaisee.   
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma, ettet sä ylireagoi?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon mä varma ja mä haluun hetkeks pois täältä. Mun koulu alkaa kohta kärsiä tästä", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No, ootko sä sit yhtään miettinyt, että mihin sisäoppilaitokseen sä haluisit?" kysyy synkkänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu, kun faijansa näyttää vihreää valoa, vaikka synkältä vaikuttaakin.  
"Joo. Siihen aika vastarakennettuun sisäoppilaitokseen Kirkkonummella", vastaa faijalleen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No on se ainakin hyvät arvostelut saanu ja kuri on kuulemma kohdallaan", toteaa. Onneksi se sentään sijaitsee suhteellisen lähellä, jos Elias todella on sisäoppilaitokseen haluamassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin onkin, ja siellä mä en ainakaan miettis Kerttua ja saisin rauhaa, kun ei ois kun jätkiä", hymähtää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta ja näkee tämän kasvoista, että poikansa on tosissaan.  
"Jaa, mistäs me tehään sitten se lukukausimaksu, että sä pääset sinne? Ei oo mitään halpaa lystiä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pohtii hetken.  
"Mummi varmaan jeesaa?" miettii.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Saat sitte ite kysyä siltä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo! Kysyn kyl", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Hyvä... Tuus nyt syömään jotain", sanoo ja alkaa kaivaa aiemmin tekemäänsä ruokaa jääkaapista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta ja siirtyy keittiön pöydän ääreen istumaan.  
  
**Siirrytään maanantaihin. Elias on matkustanut bussilla Kirkkonummelle.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos bussista Kirkkonummen linja-autoasemalla ja ottaa taksin sisäoppilaitokselle, joka sijaitsee hieman syrjemmässä. Maksaa taksin ja astuu ulos katsellen hetken sisäoppilaitosta ulkoapäin mietteliäänä. Nostaa reppua paremmin olalleen ja lähtee määrätietoisesti kävelemään kohti porttia.  
  
**Sisäoppilaitoksen rehtori, Kimmo**  
  
Huomaa ikkunasta, kuinka taksi kaartaa pihaan ja ulos astuu vaaleahiuksinen nuorimies. Vähän paheksuu sitä, että kouluun tullaan kesken lukukauden, mutta suostui, sillä vuosi on vielä suhteellisen alussa. Astuu ulos koulun ovesta ottamaan uuden tulokkaan vastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa jännittää, kun näkee vähän vanhemman mieshenkilön kävelevän itseään vastaan. Suoristaa ryhtinsä ja kävelee miehen luokse.  
"Moi. Mä tota... Oon tulossa tänne", sopertaa takeltaen ja ojentaa kättään.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Tarttuu pojan käteen.  
"Kimmo Sippola", esittelee itsensä, "rehtori." Silmäilee sitten poikaa, joka on pukeutunut tavallisiin vaatteisiin.  
"Kai sä olet hommannut koulupuvun?" kysyy tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kättelee Kimmoa ja nyökkää.  
"Elias Vikstedt", esittelee takaisin ja päästää irti miehen kädestä nyökäten reppunsa suuntaan.  
"Joo, oon mä. Se on tääl repussa", vastaa.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo koulupukuasiaan, "mä vien sut ekana huoneeseesi, niin saat vaihtaa sen yllesi ennen esittelykierrosta." Menee sitten takaisin sisälle rakennukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja lähtee kävelemään Kimmon perässä sisään rakennukseen.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Johdattaa Eliasta kohti käytävää, jolla huoneet sijaitsevat.   
"Jokaisessa huoneessa on kaksi oppilasta", kertoo kävellessään, "sun huonekaverisi on tällä hetkellä tietysti tunnilla, joten saat vaihtaa rauhassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään hyväksyvästi.  
"Okei. Onks tääl millasta porukkaa?" uskaltautuu kysymään.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Vähän kaikenlaista", hymähtää, "mutta pahimmatkin tapaukset saa ruotuun kunnon kurilla." Kääntyy kulmasta oikealle ja jatkaa hetken suoraan. Pysähtyy oven numero 11 eteen.  
"Tässä on sun huoneesi", ilmoittaa ja ottaa sitten taskustaan avaimen, jonka ojentaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Kimmon vierellä pitäen katseensa tiukasti edessäpäin, jotta oppisi tuntemaan reitin huoneeseensa. Ottaa hieman häkeltyneenä avaimen Kimmolta.  
"Kiitti. Mitäs sitten, kun oon saanu vaihdettuu sen puvun?" kysyy.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Tule tähän käytävälle, niin esittelen paikkoja", vastaa, "soitan tässä yhden puhelun, joten vaihda rauhassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", tokaisee ja avaa avaimella oven huoneeseensa.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Jää käytävälle odottamaan ja puhumaan puheluaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avattuaan oven eteensä avautuu huone, jossa on kaksi yhden hengen sänkyä, kaksi kirjoituspöytää, vaatekaapit ja pieni kylpyhuone. Hymähtää mielessään ajatellessaan, että saisi nyt huoneeseensa kylpyhuoneen, eikä tarvitsisi sitä varten lähteä huoneesta. Laskee reppunsa toiseen sängyistä, joka näyttää koskemattomalta, ja riisuu vaatteensa kaivaen koulupukunsa esiin repustaan.   
  
**Hetken päästä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa huoneen oven pukeutuneena koulupukuunsa ja astuu käytävälle sulkien huoneen perässään.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Huomaa oven avautuvan ja Eliaksen tulevan ulos yllään koulupuku, johon kuuluu mustat suorat housut, valkoinen kauluspaita, musta liivi ja kravatti sekä jakku. Nyökkää hyväksyvästi ja lopettaa puhelunsa.   
"Aloitetaan ruokailusalista, se on tässä lähimpänä", kertoo ja lähtee johdattamaan Eliasta eteenpäin käytävällä.  
  
**Sisätilojen esittelyn jälkeen siirrytään ulos. Muilla oppilailla on välitunti.  
  
Kimmo**  
  
Astuu ovesta ulos, ja pihalla norkoilee muutama oppilas.  
"Ulkona on liikuntahalli – tuo iso rakennus – sekä vapaa-ajantiloja", selittää ja lähtee kävelemään liikuntahallia kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään Kimmon perässä kohti liikuntahallia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää pummia röökiä frendiltään pihalla, kun huomaa rehtorin ja jonkun vaalean pojan tulevan ulos.  
"Toi on varmaan se uus..." mutisee Niskulle ja huokaisee, sillä joutuu jatkossa jakamaan huoneensa.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan, kun Lari sanoo uudesta tulokkaasta.  
"Näköjää. Vaikuttaa ulkonäöllisesti iha hikarilt", arvostelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Niksun sanoille.  
"No ehkä siit on sit mulle jotain hyötyy..." miettii.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy ohimennen kahteen pihalla juttelevaan poikaan, joista toisella on palava tupakka kädessä.  
"Tupakkaa ei polteta keskellä pihaa!" ärähtää, "tupakkapaikalle niin kuin olisi jo!"  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Aivan! Niinhän sä teetki", virnistää ja hätkähtää rehtorin ärähdystä tumpaten tupakan maahan.  
"Joo joo!" huutaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan, kun rehtori ärähtää jollekin kahdelle pojalle pihalla. Hymähtää nähdessään toisen näistä pitelevän tupakkaa kädessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneesti, kun rehtori alkaa saarnata Niksulle – taas.   
"Että toi aina jaksaa", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Etkä jätä sitä tumppia siihen maahan tai saat kolmannen jälki-istunnon tälle syksylle", jatkaa ärinäänsä ja viittoo sitten Eliaksen perässään sisälle liikuntahalliin. Puhisee kiukusta, sillä Niklas ja Lari ovat yhdet koulunsa pahimmista tapauksista, eivätkä millään vaikuta ottavan opikseen.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Poimii tumpin maasta ja reksin katseen kääntyessä pois, näyttää tälle keskisormeaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee seuraamaan rehtorin perässä sisään, mutta vilkaisee vielä taakseen ja näkee sattumoisin tämän tupakkaa pidelleen tyypin keskisormen näyttelyt. Hymähtää ja siirtyy sisään halliin.   
  
**Niklas**  
  
Valahtaa kalpeaksi, kun uusi tulokas näkee keskisormen näyttelynsä.  
"Voi vittu. Toi näki, ku näytin reksille kesoo."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Niksu kertoo uuden tulokkaan huomanneen keskarin näyttämisen.   
"Hitto, jos se menee lavertelemaan! Mä en sellasen kans haluu huonetta jakaa", tuhahtaa ja mulkoilee liikuntahallin ovea.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Pakko kiristää sitä jollai tai oon nii kuses", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, sä oot, mut onneks en mä täl kertaa", hymähtää ja vilkaisee rannekelloaan.  
"Hitto, välkkä loppuu", mutisee kyllästyneenä, "mä pidän sille puhuttelun, kunhan tunnit on ohi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Siirrytään iltapäivään.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heittäytynyt sängylleen ja lueskelee jonkinlaista opasta aikansa kuluksi huoneessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uuvuttavien tuntien jälkeen suuntaa huoneeseensa. Avaa huoneensa oven ja astuu sisälle. Näkee välittömästi uuden tulokkaan ja hymähtää.  
"Moro", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa ja nyökkää pojalle, joka huoneeseen tulee.  
"Moi", sanoo ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Me nähtiinkin jo tänään", tunnistaa pojan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Laverteliksä reksille, et Niksu näytti sille kesoo?" tivaa heti, kun poika ottaa puheeksi sen, että ovat jo nähneet.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään nopeasti.  
"En laverrellu", tokaisee hieman happamana, eikä pidä siitä, millä tavoin huonekaverinsa kanssa tutustuminen alkoi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu välittömästi. Kiskoo kravattinsa irti ja viskaa sen sängylleen.  
"Hyvä homma", virnistää pojalle ja riisuu jakkunsa yltään, "ehkä sä ootkin ihan hyvä tyyppi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pojalle takaisin.  
"Hei, mä oon", kommentoi siihen, että olisi hyvä tyyppi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää virne kasvoillaan pojan sanoille.  
"No, hyvä tyyppi, kukas sä oot?" kysyy ja alkaa napittaa kauluspaitaansa auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon Elias. Entä sä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lari", vastaa ja menee vaatekaapilleen hakemaan mukavampaa päälle pantavaa.  
"No, mitäs sulle on tapahtunut, et tänne oot joutunut?" kysyy sitten, sillä ei kukaan täysijärkinen vapaaehtoisesti tulisi niin ankeaan paikkaan kuin Kirkkonummen sisäoppilaitos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Naisen takia", vastaa lyhyesti ja kääntää katseensa oppaaseen jota luki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
"Mitä niin pahaa joku muija on tehny, et sä tulit tänne?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin hitaammin.  
"Meil oli tosi vaikee ero, enkä kestä nähä sitä enää ollenkaan, joten pyysin päästä tänne", selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No tääl ei ainakaan tarvii niit kestää, kuten varmaan tiiät", toteaa vaihtaessaan vaatetusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, ei tarvii ei, ja se on kyllä paras puoli täällä. Naisista vapaa koulu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No, miten sen nyt ottaa. Mut sen todellisen parhaan puolen sä tuut kokeen perjantaina", vihjailee virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kiinnostuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Näät sitten", sanoo vain yhä virnistäen, "ainoo juttu, minkä takii tääl ei pää hajoo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pistää merkille, että pitää jostain syystä Larin virnuilusta. Ei osaa selittää sitä mitenkään, mutta jotenkin Lari vaan mielestään virnistää todella kivasti. Hymähtää ajatuksilleen ja nyökkää.  
"Ookoo. Kai mä jaksan venaa", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl sä jaksat", sanoo ja katsoo Eliasta, jolla on yhä koulupuku päällä, vaikka sitä ei tarvitse pitää kuin koulupäivän ajan.  
"Tuutsä pihalle tapaamaan muita?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy jotenkin, kun Lari katsoo itseään niin intensiivisesti, ja tajuaa sitten olevansa yhä koulupuvussaan. Rykäisee.  
"Joo, tuun! Mä tota... vaihdan eka vaatteet", sanoo ja nousee sängystä hiusten ollessa pienessä pörrössä. Kävelee vaatekaapilleen ja alkaa penkoa mitä vaatteita vaihtaisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa sängylleen odottamaan ja kyylää Eliasta. Hymähtää huvittuneena pojan pörröhiuksille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa käteensä vaatekaapistaan harmaat olohousut ja turkoosin t-paidan sulkien vaatekaapin oven ja alkaen riisua itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei jostain syystä saa silmiään irti Eliaksesta tämän alkaessa riisuutua.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin katseen itsessään vaihtaessaan vaatteitaan, mutta yrittää olla välittämättä siitä. Silti jokin ihme olotila valtaa itsensä, ja saatuaan vaihdettua vaatteet kääntyy Larin puoleen.  
"Noni. Sit voidaan mennä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliaksen takapuolta, kun poika on hetken ajan pelkät bokserit jalassa. Panee merkille, miten täyteläinen se on. Eliaksen saatua vaatteet päälle, nousee sängyltä.   
"Hyvä, tekeekin mieli jo röökii", sanoo ja menee avaamaan oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään puistattaa, kun Lari puhuu tupakoinnista.  
"Ai sä poltat", sanoo pettyneenkuuloisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa heti, että Elias kuulostaa pettyneeltä, ja jotenkin se harmittaa.  
"No en mä mikään ketjupolttaja oo, niin ku Niksu", puolustautuu, "yks päiväs riittää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Lari puolustautuu nopeasti. Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Ettet vaan yrittäis vähätellä polttamisias, ku oot saanu kämppiksen, joka ei polta?" virnistää leikkimielisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä mitään vähättele", tokaisee, sillä ei halua Eliaksen ajattelevan huonoa itsestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei. Hyvä sitte. Mua ei kauheesti nappais, jos joutuis olee röökin katkussa koko ajan", ilmoittaa topakasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa muka huvittuneesti Eliaksen sanoille. Miettii, että itsensä täytyisi varmaan ihan oikeasti alkaa vähentää röökinkulutustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs hauskaa siinä nyt on? Mä vaadin saada toisen huoneen, ja sä saisit sit jonkun röökimaakarin tänne, jos polttaisit ketjuna", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä nyt inise siinä", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen, "eikä huoneit voi vaihtaa, kun ne on täynnä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Harmi juttu. Sitten mun täytyy mennä valittaa, koska mä saan päänsäryn liiallisesta tupakanhajusta", mäkättää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Mähän sanoin, etten polta ku yhen päivässä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun takias mä toivon, että sä et kuseta mua", sanoo ja liikahtaa Larin ohitse aivan läheltä tätä katsoen poikaa koko ajan, kun siirtyy käytävälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mitä toi nyt sit meinaa? Sä oot uus täällä, joten älä luulekaan, et voit alkaa määräillä", uhoaa vastatessaan koko ajan pojan katseeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa olkansa ylitse Laria.  
"Sä sen sanoit, mä oon uus täällä, ja varmasti uusia kohdellaan tavallista paremmin", ilkeilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta.  
"Just", tuhahtaa ja lähtee sitten painelemaan ulko-ovelle. Haluaa röökiä ja äkkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee seuraamaan Laria ulko-ovelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa ovet ja astuu pihalle. Bongaa Niksun ja muutaman muun välittömästi tupakkapaikalta ja lähtee näiden luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa, kuinka Lari lähtee jonkun tupakkapaikalla olevien tyyppien luokse, ja jää norkoilemaan kauaksi näistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toi Elias on kauhee inisijä", avautuu heti frendeilleen, "se alko heti mäkättää mulle röökinpoltosta."  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoista.  
"Ei vittu! Pistä se ruotuun ja näytä kuka määrää", kehottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ja miten muka? Mun täytyy kuitenkin tulla sen kaa toimeen, kun ollaan samassa huoneessa", tokaisee.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Miten Väänänen pistää nippuun tyyppei, jos ne ei tottele sua? Uhkailet sitä. Jos se lähtee maitojunal takas himaan, niin pääsetpähän eroo siit ja saat ehkä jonkun kivemman."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka Elias ärsyttää itseään, ei silti pidä ajatuksesta, että tämä lähtisi.  
"Niin kai sitte", mutisee ja vaihtaa puheenaihetta, "anna röökii."  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Ottaa tupakka-askinsa ja ojentaa siitä tupakkaa Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa tupakan Niksulta ja sytyttää sen omalla sytkärillään. Vilkaisee Eliasta, joka tönöttää edelleen paikoillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkoilee tupakkapaikan suuntaan hyvin halveksivannäköisenä kädet puuskaan laitettuna. Ei aio astua jalallakaan sinne, missä tupakoitsijat ovat.   
  
**Niklas**  
  
Sytyttää uuden tupakan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
On vähän ujompi tapaus ja katselee kiinnostuneena vaaleahiuksista söpöä poikaa, jota ei ole nähnyt ennen. Epäröi hetken, mutta uskaltautuu sitten lähestymään tätä.  
"Moi, ootsä uus?" kysyy ujona.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään, kun näkee Eliaksen saavan seuraa nössö-Eetusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan, kun kuulee ääntä viereltään ja nyökkää.  
"Joo, oon. Elias", vastaa pojalle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mä oon Eetu", sanoo ja punastuu.  
"Sä oot aika söpö", sanoo ja sitten kauhistuu, kun tajuaa, mitä päästi suustaan. Silmänsä laajentuvat, ja lyö käden suulleen. Tuijottaa Eliasta pelokkaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ystävällisesti Eetuksi esittäytyneelle pojalle ja häkeltyy, kun poika kehuu itseään söpöksi. Katsoo tätä pidemmän hetken ihan hiljaa.  
"Siis... ootsä...?" kysyy kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nielaisee ja nyökkää sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori. Mä tota... Mä en oo", sopertaa nolostuneena.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pettyy vähän Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Ei se mitään, ei täällä kukaan muukaan oo", sanoo ujosti, "siis paitsi mä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja tuntuu pahalta tuottaa Eetulle pettymys.  
"Mä oon... tosi pahoillani", sanoo, kun ei tiedä mitä muutakaan voisi.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Okei... mä sit varmaan täst meen..." sopertaa nolona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koskettaa Eetua kädestä.   
"Hei, etkä! Ois kiva tutustuu suhun", sanoo.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Pistää merkille, kuinka uusi tulokas hipaisee homo-Eetua kädestä.  
"Ei juma. Toi uusikin on kai hintti kuten Eppuliini."


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Eetu  
**  
Hätkähtää Eliaksen kosketusta, mutta hymyilee sitten iloisesti.  
"Kiva", sanoo ujona.   
  
**Lari**  
  
On mulkoillut koko ajan Eliasta ja Eetua. Kauhistuu sitten Niksun sanoista, mutta muistaa, mitä Elias kertoi itselleen.  
"No ei oo", tokaisee, "se kerto mulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Eetulle, kun tämä on tosi söpö itsekin hymyillessään.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kaappihomo salee. Ei jätkät hiplaa toisii jätkii", tietää kertoa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Tota... mitäs sä tykkäät tästä paikasta?" uskaltautuu kysymään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.   
"No bileiltoina me ollaan sit kaikki kaappihomoja", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan jees", vastaa.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Niinpä kai, mut en mä selvänä koskis keheenkää, ja toi koski."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Kiva..." sanoo taas, "mä kuulin, et sä oot Larin huonekaveri." Vilkaisee Laria vähän pelokkaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo, pointti", hymähtää, muttei silti epäile Eliasta homoksi, koska poika ei yhtään näytä siltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, oon. Osaatsä kertoo, millanen tyyppi se oikein on?" utelee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No se ei oo mikään kauheen kiva", kertoo Eliakselle vähän hermostuneena, "ei se mua kiusaa, mut kyl siitä näkee, et se vihaa homoja."  
  
**Elias**   
  
Myötätuntoinen ilme käy kasvoillaan.  
"Aijaa. Tyhmää. Mä hyväksyn ainakin kaikki", sanoo.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"Kiva", sanoo ja pureksii alahuultaan.  
  
**Siirrytään perjantai-iltaan...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laittanut ylleen rennon farkkutakin, jossa napit auki, ja sen alle hihattoman t-paidan ja tummat housut. Peilailee itseään huoneen peilin edessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Paukkaa huoneeseensa ja näkee ensimmäisenä Eliaksen peilin edessä. Virnistää.  
"No, ootsä valmis viikon kohokohtaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa olkansa yli Laria.  
"Joo, oon mä. Jännittää kyl vähä", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siit tulee niin siistii!" intoilee jo valmiiksi ja vilkaisee sitten rannekelloaan. Kello näyttää tasan kymmenen illalla.   
"Ootetaan viel kymmenen minsaa ja sit hiivitään ulos", sanoo ja heittäytyy sängylleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Häh? Hiivitään?" kysyy käsi hiuksissaan häkeltyessään niin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa seuraa Eliaksen kättä tämän hiuksiin.  
"Nii... vaiks onkin perjantai, niin ei me silti saada olla pois huoneista kymmenen jälkeen", tuhahtaa, "joten venataan, et kaikki henkilökunta menee nukkumaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okeii", sanoo silmiään liikutellen.  
"Mut tuleeks siit sanktioo, jos jää kii?" huolehtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Ei olla jääty, koska henkilökunnal on samat säännöt – nekään ei saa poistuu huoneistaan", ilmoittaa tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Ai. No sit ei mitää", virnistää Larille takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virneensä levenee, kunnes haihtuu kokonaan.  
"Onks se homo-Eppuliini viel juossu sun perässä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Eppuliini", toistaa hölmistyneenä, kunnes tajuaa.  
"Aa, sä tarkotat Eetua. En nyt käyttäis tota nimitystä siitä tai että ois juossu mun perässä. Me ollaan kavereita, ja siitä puheenollen, haetaan se bileisiin myös!" paukauttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja tuntee ärsytystä siitä, että Elias on mennyt kaverustumaan homo-Eetun kanssa.  
"No ei se niis bileis oo koskaan viihtyny kovin pitkään", sanoo vähättelevästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sitte? Ehkä se nyt viihtyis, kun mäki oon siellä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa menee mutruun ajatuksesta, että Elias olisi Eetun kanssa koko yön.  
"Kai sä muidenkin kans meinaat hengata etkä koko ajan vaan sen?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria kiinnostuneena.  
"Joo tietty. Haluun tutustuu muihinkin, mutta Eetu on sun lisäks ainoo kenet tunnen täältä, ja sulla ne omat kaverit kuitenkin, nii..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rentoutuu vähän, kun Elias sanoo haluavansa tutustua muihinkin.  
"Oot säkin mun kaveri", tuntee sitten tarvetta sanoa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoista.  
"No kiva", sanoo ja on hetken hiljaa kuin tahallaan.  
"Säkin mun", jatkaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneesti Eliaksen sanoille, kun tämä sanoo itseään ystäväkseen. Vilkaisee sitten kelloaan uudelleen ja pomppaa ylös sängystä.   
"Eiköhän lähetä sit?" ehdottaa innostuneena, sillä on odottanut bileitä koko viikon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja lähtee pois peilin edestä.  
"Joo, mennään", tokaisee ja saanut hiuksensa vähän pystyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa varovasti oven ja kurkistaa ulos.  
"Reitti selvä", sanoo hiljaa Eliakselle.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Missä me kokoonnutaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mennään kaikki omaa tahtii tonne liikkasaliin", vastaa ja astuu sitten käytävälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meetsä edeltä, jos mä haen Eetun?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pusertaa huuliaan, kun Elias mainitsee Eetun. Nyökkää kuitenkin ja lähtee sitten käytävää pitkin kohti ulko-ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin mentyä kävelee käytävää pitkin Eetun huoneen ovelle ja koputtaa siihen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kuulee koputuksen ovestaan ja poistuu peilin edestä. Avaa oven ja hymyilee leveästi, kun näkee hyvin komean Eliaksen.  
"Moi", sanoo ujona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tulin hakee sua juhlimaan", ilmoittaa näykäten huultaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen kertoessa, että tämä on tullut hakemaan itsensä bileisiin. Oli menossa sinne joka tapauksessa, joten on pukeutunut sopivasti.   
"Kiva", sanoo ja nappaa avaimensa ennen kuin astuu ulos huoneestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään Eetun kanssa kohti ulko-ovea.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan.  
"Tykkäätsä bileistä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En oikeestaan. Joskus joo, mutta en koko ajan. En myöskään oikein juo mitään koskaan. Entä sä?" tiedustelee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No en mä yleensä oo niis kauan", kertoo, "mut meen ku haluun ees yrittää kuuluu joukkoon tääl."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No voi. Tänään lupaat, ettet karkaa mihinkää, koska mä viihdytän sua", iskee silmäänsä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Eliaksen sanat saavat kasvonsa punehtumaan.   
"Okei, en mä sit lähe", sanoo ja vilkaisee poikaa vierellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee valloittavasti Eetulle.  
"Hyvä", tokaisee ja astuu ulos ovesta pihalle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Jalkansa menevät lähes hyytelöksi Eliaksen ihanan hymyn vaikutuksesta. Seuraa poikaa kohti liikuntasalia, josta voi jo kuulla vaimeaa jumputusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu kohta sisään Eetun kanssa liikuntasalin ovesta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Sisällä jumputus voimistuu selvästi, ja sulkee nopeasti ulko-oven takanaan.  
"Täytyy mennä pukuhuoneen kautta, kun pääovet on vieläkin rikki", kertoo Eliakselle ja lähtee kohti pukuhuoneen ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan astellessaan Eetun vierellä kohti pukuhuoneen ovea.  
"Rikki?" toistaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Maanantain liikkatunnilla Niklas ja Tomppa hajotti sen jotenkin", kertoo, "nyt sitä ovee ei saa auki ilman väkivaltaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No just joo", pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Se oli aika pelottavaa, reksi veti kauheet pultit", kertoo ja astuu sitten sisään pukuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En ihmettele. Oliks se vahinko vai tahallaan tehty?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä tiiä, kun olin eripuolella salii sillon, ku se tapahtu", vastaa, "mut Lari ainaki yllytti niitä johonki."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Tuntuu niin oudolta, että Lari tekis tollasta, ku ei siitä saa sellasta kuvaa jotenkin", naurahtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No on se yleensä ihan suht ok, mut joskus se saa joitain ihme päähänpistoja", hymähtää ja saapuu pukkarin liikuntasaliin vievälle ovelle.   
"Ootsä valmis meneen tonne?" kysyy ja puraisee huultaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Oon. Ootsä?" kysyy pistäen merkille Eetun jonkinasteisen hermoilun.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Joo, kyl mä oon", vastaa päättäväisesti ja avaa oven, jolloin heitä tervehtii aivan liian kovaa soiva musiikki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hetken ovelta, kuinka jengiä heiluu musiikin tahdissa liikuntasalissa. Astuu sitten liikuntasaliin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Astuu saliin Eliaksen perässä.   
"Oikeelta saa alkoholii, suoraan edestä jotain mässyy ja vasemmalt... no, sinne ei kannata mennä", selittää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Eetun selontekoa ja kurtistaa kulmiaan kiinnostuneena.  
"Ai miksei?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No, siel pössytellään vähän kaikennäköstä", sanoo paheksuvana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Siis huumeitako?" parahtaa halveksivasti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Vilkaisee salin vasempaan nurkkaan pikaisesti.  
"No en mä tiedä, mut jotain kannabista varmaan ainakin", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Just", sanoo ja katsahtaa vasempaan nurkkaan.  
_Toivottavasti Lari ei vedä tupakkaa kovempaa..._ huomaa toivovansa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Haittaks sua, jos mä käyn tuolla?" kysyy ujona ja osoittaa oikealle, josta saa alkoholia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huitaisee kädellään.  
"Ei ollenkaan", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Kiva", sanoo hymyillen ja kiiruhtaa sitten hakemaan itselleen yhden oluen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen näköpiiriin heti, kun Eetu on häipynyt.  
"Noh, mitäs pidät?" kysyy iloisesti hymyillen. Kädessään on bissetölkki, ja on jo juonut pari ennestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää tervehdystä Larille.  
"Vaikuttaa ihan siisteiltä bileiltä. Mistä nää kaikki tavarat on saatu?" naureskelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen vastauksesta.  
"Tompan broidi kuskaa niitä tänne salaa", vastaa tyytyväisenä ja virnistää päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aivan. Entäs nuo kannabikset? Nekin siltä vai?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", toteaa ja katselee Eliasta ylös ja alas.  
"Hei, nyt meet hakeen jotain, et sä voi kuivin suin olla bileissä", sanoo sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voin mä yhen juoda", ilmoittaa ja rykäisee sitten kumartuen Larin puoleen.  
_"Et kai sä... oo kokeillu?"_ kysyy kuiskaamalla kannabikseen viitaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää iloisesti, kun Elias sanoo voivansa juoda. Pyöräyttää sitten silmiään kysymykselle, jonka olettaa koskevan kannabista.  
"Et kai sä siitäki ala nillittää?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kauhee raggari sä oot", kommentoi sanomatta mitään nillitykseen liittyen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Saapuu takaisin Eliaksen luo olutpullon kanssa ja pettyy nähdessään Larin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliakselle ja huomaa sitten Eetun hipsivän paikalle.  
"No mitäs Eppuli tietää?" kysyy virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa iloisesti Eetua, joka tulee takaisin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliakselle.  
"No... ihan okei..." vastaa sitten hermostuneesti Larille, joka vähän pelottaa itseään, kun poika on humalassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sepäs mukavaa", tokaisee ja toivoo, että nössykkä häipyisi jonnekin muualle, sillä haluaisi olla Eliaksen seurassa rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä taidan hakee sen kaljan", sanoo ja lähtee hakemaan kaljaa, jättäen Eetun ja Larin kahdestaan.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Tuijottaa silmät auki tyrmistyneenä Eliaksen perään, kun tämä lähtee. Puree sitten huultaan kovaa ja vilkaisee Laria hermostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää jäädessään Eetun kanssa kaksin.  
"Älä pelkää, en mä sun kanssa aio hengata", tokaisee ja lähtee kohti salin vasenta nurkkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa kohta takaisin kaljapullon kanssa pistäen merkille, että Eetu on jäänyt yksin.  
"Ai Lari lähti jo", tokaisee hämillään.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena Eliaksen tullessa nopeasti takaisin.  
"Joo, ei se halunnu hengata mun kanssa", sanoo ja muistaa sitten avata olutpullonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ääneen ja juo isomman siemauksen kaljapullostaan.  
"Uskomatonta", pöyristyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä siitä välitä, mä oon mieluummin sun kanssa", sanoo ujona.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Eetun sanoista.  
"Mukavaa kuulla", sanoo ja etsiessään katseellaan Larin näkee tämän vasemmassa nurkassa. Hymähtää ja pettyy Lariin valtavasti.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Juo olutta eikä voi estää itseään katselemasta Eliasta. Poika on niin valtavan komea, ettei saa silmiään irti tästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan takaisin Eetuun ja saa pojan kiinni katselemisestaan. Menee hieman vaikeaksi, eikä oikein tiedä mitä sanoa, joten juo lisää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Laskee katseensa nolona kenkiinsä, kun huomaa jääneensä kiinni.  
"Sori..." sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiku... Tää vaan jotenki niin outoo tai ku en oo tottunu, että..." rykäisee vaikeana.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Kyl mä tajuun... Mä yritän olla tuijottamatta", sanoo hiljaa ja juo olutta.  
"Mut sä oot kyl tosi komee tänään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Eetun olalle.   
"Ei sun tarvii yrittää olla jotenkin erilainen kuin mitä oot mun seurassa. Se on ihan ok", sanoo rennosti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Eliaksen silmiin, kun tuntee pojan käden olkapäällään. Huokaisee helpottuneena ja onnistuu hymyilemään.  
"Kiva", sanoo huultaan puraisten.  
  
**Vajaat pari tuntia myöhemmin.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On tukevassa humalassa ja vähän pilvessäkin.  
"Mihin sä sen hippulish oot jättäny?" sönköttää, kun törmää Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria alta kulmien, kun tämä haiskahtaa alkoholilta ja joltain muultakin.  
"Se meni vessaan", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää kännisesti.  
"Onks... sul ollu kivaa tääl?" kysyy, ja sanojen muodostaminen alkaa olla vaikeaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei valittamista", vastaa.  
"Entä itelläs?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rojahtaa tuoliin istumaan.  
"Siishtii, ihan superii", solkottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan, kuinka Lari rojahtaa tuoliin istumaan.  
"Kiva", vastaa ja odottelee jo Eetua takaisin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Leukansa painuu rintaa vasten, ja sammuu.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Astelee iloisesti takaisin Eliaksen luo eikä edes huomaa Laria. On juonut enemmän kuin normaalisti, ja itsestään tuntuu kuin voisi tehdä mitä vaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noniin, tulit sä takas lopulta", naurahtaa Eetulle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Tietty mä tulin", sanoo Eliakselle ja hymyilee tälle iloisesti.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Eetun hymyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa kuorsata kovaäänisesti.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ottaa askeleen lähemmäs Eliasta rohkaistuneena tämän hymystä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kuorsaus tuntuu ärsyttävän itseään ja samalla häiritsevän mukavaa tunnelmaa. Potkaisee Laria jalkaan ja kääntyy sitten takaisin Eetun puoleen.  
"Menis nukkuu huoneeseensa", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ei välitä Larista eikä kuorsauksesta, sillä näkee vain Eliaksen. Astuu vielä yhden askeleen lähemmäs ja painaa sitten huulensa pehmeästi Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää hereille, kun tuntee kipua jalassaan.   
"Mitähäh?" sanoo sekavasti lähes ääneti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kuule Larin ääntä, sillä saa Eetun huulet omilleen häkeltyen suunnattomasti. Antaa pojan pitää huulia omillaan kuin yrittäen samalla päättää, mitä mieltä asiasta on mieltä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kun Elias ei vetäydy pois, saa lisää rohkeutta ja avaa vähän huuliaan painaakseen tällä kertaa suudelman Eliaksen ihanille huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Räpyttelee silmiään ja katselee kummissaan ympärilleen. Mutta sitten järkyttyy, kun huomaa Eliaksen ja homo-Eppuliinin huulet vastakkain. Tuijottaa näkyä suu auki, ja silmissään alkaa salamoida kiukusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun suudelma ei tunnu yhtään pahalta tai erilaisemmalta kuin tytönkään kanssa, liikauttaa huuliaan Eetun huulilla ikään kuin vastaten tämän suudelmaan.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huokaa ihastuksesta Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun tuntee pojan vastaavan suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei helvetti oikeesti", parahtaa kuvottuneena ja yrittää kompuroida ylös tuolista. Ei todellakaan aio katsella mitään homonuoleskelua. Samalla tuntee kiukkua, että Eetun piti pyydystää juuri Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kättään hipaisemaan Eetun poskea ja painaa vielä pientä suukkoa pojan huulille irtaantuen hitaammin Eetun huulista ja hymyilee tälle näkemättä Larin reaktiota tai sitä, kun tämä yrittää kovasti päästä ylös.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Eliaksen huulia vasten ja uskaltautuu viemään toisen kätensä koskettamaan pojan vyötäröä. Kun Elias irtaantuu, jää tuijottamaan tätä pöhkö hymy huulillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu kaatumaan kovaäänisesti lattialle yhdessä tuolin kanssa.   
"Hemmetti..." kiroaa humalaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvin oudolta, kun tuntee Eetun käden koskemassa vyötäröään, eikä osaa päättää, miltä se tuntuu tai ei uskalla antaa itsensä ajatella asiaa pidemmälle. Ajatuksensa keskeyttää rysäys aivan selkänsä takana. Kääntyy katsomaan ja näkee Larin kaatuneena tuolin kanssa. Syöksyy pojan luokse ja kumartuu auttaakseen tätä ylös.  
"Ei kai suhun sattunu?" huolehtii.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hätkähtää kovaa rysähdystä ja samalla joutuu eroon kontaktista Eliaksen kanssa. Katselee vähän pettyneenä, kuinka Elias huolehtii Larista, ja pureksii huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tukea Eliaksesta, jotta pääsee ylös.  
"Mä haluun... pois... täält", sönköttää, "ällöö... homoiluu joka... paikas..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tukee Laria ja kurtistaa kulmiaan tämän sanoista.  
"Mitä sä selität? Annatsä mun auttaa sut huoneeseen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä puss...ssasit ton... nyhverön kans... mä näin", syyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, se nyt halus pussata mua. Ei siin mitää ihmeellistä ole", tokaisee rennosti virnuillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tujottaa Eliasta kuin hullua.  
"Hyi", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä mä oon sit humalassa liiaksi, koska en ajattele tollee", hymähtää olkiaan kohauttaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutisee jotain epäselvää ja lähtee sitten kävelemään poispäin. Vain Eliaksen ote itsestään estää kaatumasta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Tarviitsä apuu?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä tarvii, kiitti vaan. Ja tota... jutellaan myöhemmin", sanoo Eetulle lähtien viemään Laria poispäin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pettyy pienesti ja huokaisee.  
"Moikka", sanoo ja katselee Eliasta, kunnes tämä poistuu liikuntasalista Larin kanssa.  
  
**Hetkeä myöhemmin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa Larin huoneeseensa ja auttaa pojan omaan sänkyyn peitellen Larin myös. Rojahtaa sitten omaan sänkyynsä ja tuijottaa Larin suuntaan.  
_Suutelinko mä just poikaa tänää?_ ihmettelee ja alkaa samalla riisua vaatteita yltään. Kohta on saanut riisuttua ja heittäytyy sängylle pitkälleen kattoa tuijotellen. Jonkin ajan kuluttua väsymys alkaa ottaa valtaa ja nukahtaa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Aamulla...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Herää kamalaan päänsärkyyn, niin kuin lähes joka lauantaiaamu. Kääntyy vaikeroiden sängyssä toiselle kyljelleen ja tuntee huonon olon alkavan velloa vatsassaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu kuin tukki viereisellä sängyllä ja hymyilee pienesti unissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa hitaasti silmänsä ja huomaa katsovansa suoraan huoneen toisella seinustalla itseään vastapäätä nukkuvaan Eliakseen, jolla on pieni hymy huulillaan. _Miks sä menit pussaamaan sen hintin kanssa?_ miettii murjottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa unissaan ja mutisee jotain epäselvää.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tutkii silmillään nukkuvan Eliaksen kasvoja ja miettii edelleen samalla suudelmaa, jonka näki eilen. Hetken päästä tuhahtaa ja kääntyy ympäri. Pahanolon tunne tulee takaisin ja taistelee sitä vastan, sillä ei millään halua nousta sängystä. Nukahtaa lopulta uudelleen.   
  
**Pari tuntia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa heräillä hiljalleen sängyssään ja räpyttää silmiään auki hiljalleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nukkuu sängyssään ja kuorsaa hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee viereiseltä sängyltä kuorsausta ja hymähtää.  
"Aika söpöö", huomaa puhuvansa ääneen ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään. Nousee sängystä pystyyn hiukset pystyssä, kun tajuaa mitä mutisi ääneen.  
"Mitä hemmettii?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole mitenkään tietoinen todellisesta maailmasta, sillä on syvässä unessa. Näkee unta Eliaksesta...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kylpyhuoneeseen ja pirskottaa kylmää vettä kasvoilleen herättääkseen itsensä ja saadakseen olotilansa normaaliksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uni-Elias nojautuu suutelemaan homo-Eppuliinia, ja kohta suudelma muuttuu hyvin intohimoiseksi. Sitten yhtäkkiä Eetu ei olekaan enää Eetu, vaan näkee itsensä tämän paikalla suutelemassa Eliasta kuin viimeistä päivää... Hätkähtää hereille ja nousee istumaan silmät pullistuneina ja sykkeen jyskyttäessä kiivaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä lavuaarin sivuille ja tuijottaa peilikuvaansa.  
"Mitä mä oikein panikoin? Jos musta Lari kuorsas söpösti, niin mitä sitte? Se on mun frendi. Kai frendeistä voi ajatella tollee", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa kämmenet kasvojensa peitoksi ja yrittää saada sykkeensä tasoitettua. Muistaa unen viimeistä yksityiskohtaa myöten eikä voi tajuta, mistä sellainen uni tuli – tai pikemminkin, miksi uneksi siitä, että _itse_ suuteli Eliasta...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Poistuu kylpyhuoneesta ja näkee Larin hereillä.  
"Huomenta", toivottaa ja hakien äänensävyynsä rentoutta ja kepeyttä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää Eliaksen ääntä ja kääntyy katsomaan tätä silmät suurina.  
"Huomenta", sanoo ääni käheänä ja nielaisee. Kääntää sitten äkkiä katseensa pois. Päänsärkyä lukuun ottamatta pahaolonsa on onneksi mennyt ohi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu sänkynsä laidalle.  
"No, mikä fiilis?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu takaisin makuulle.  
"Ihan normi lauantaifiilis", vastaa ja peittää silmänsä käsivarrellaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Nii varmaa joo. Tarviitsä jotain? Voisin hakee?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ämpärillinen vettä olis aika jees", mutisee, sillä itsellään on aivan kaamea jano.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Vai ämpärillinen vettä", toistaa ja nousee sängyn laidalta lähtien käytävälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutisee kiitoksen ja jatkaa makoiluaan. Ajatuksensa palaavat taas juuri näkemäänsä hämmentävään uneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa hetken kuluttua takaisin kannullinen jääkylmää vettä, jossa jääpaloja seassa. On ottanut myös kaksi lasia mukaansa. Laskee kannun kirjoituspöydälle ja lasit myös.  
"Tadaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tullessa takaisin, poistaa käden silmiltään ja näkee tämän tuoneen kannullisen jääkylmää vettä.  
"Sä oot ihana oikeesti", mutisee ja nousee istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän", tokaisee katsettaan ylemmäs tahallaan kohottaen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle ja nousee sitten sängystä mennäkseen hakemaan vettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On itse kirjoituspöydän luona kaatamassa juuri vettä lasiinsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee pöydän vierelle ja odottaa, että Elias on saanut vettä kaadettua tämän lasiin. Ottaa sitten kannun ja täyttää oman lasinsa. Kulauttaa sen ykkösellä tyhjäksi.  
"Mmm..." huokaa, kun kylmä vesi tuntuu taivaalliselta kuivassa suussaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee Laria hymyillen, kun tämä juo lasillisen vettä yhdellä kulauksella. Hörppii omaa lasiaan hitaammin tyhjäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaataa välittömästi toisen lasillisen ja juo sitä hieman hitaammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria, jolle vesi näyttää maistuvan. Alkaa hymyillä.  
"Ei ainakaan hukkaan tää vesi mee", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei todellakaan mee", sanoo jo nautiskelee vedestä, "en oo ikinä juonu mitään näin hyvää..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista leveästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee lasin pöydälle, kun on saanut sen tyhjäksi. Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"No, mikä fiilis eilisestä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tosi hyvä", vastaa viipymättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu epäileväksi.  
"Ai niinku ihan kaikesta siitä vai?" kysyy ja tarkoittaa lähinnä Eliaksen kuolaamista Eppuliinin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii ihan pari sekuntia, kunnes nyökkää.  
"Joo-o."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naamansa venähtää.  
"Onks sulla päässä vikaa?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä?" parahtaa.  
"Miten nii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pakko olla, jos sun mielestä oli kivaa pussata Eppulin kanssa", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mitä sä nyt siitä? Se tuli mulle ihan puskista, eikä se mitenkään pahalta tuntunu. Mitäs tosta? Känninen pusu kaverilta kaverille", tokaisee rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut se on _homo_ ", valittaa eikä tajua, miksei Elias ymmärrä itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria alta kulmien.  
"Niin on, mut mitä siitä? Edelleen, se on mun kaveri silti, vaikka ois paavi", heittää.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään Eliakselle.  
"Meinaaksä sitten pussailla sen kans uudestaan?" kysyy kulmat koholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja katsoo Laria ihmeissään.  
"Mikä kysymys toi nyt oli?" naurahtaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pusertaa huuliaan yhteen.  
"No ei mikään, mä meen suihkuun", mutisee ja painelee saman tien kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria katseellaan ja huomaa katsovansa pitkään tämän alavartaloa, kunnes repii katseensa irti ja hengähtää.  
_Ois ottanu mut muk..._ ajattelee, kunnes stoppaa ajatuksensa siihen paikkaan.  
_Onkohan mulla kuumetta?_ pohtii ja kävelee sängylleen heittäytyen siihen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Repii vaatteitaan pois päältään ja tuntee aivan suunnatonta ärsytystä siitä, että Elias tykkäsi pussata nössöä homo-Eppuliinia. _Miten se muka pysty nauttiin siitä? Se hintti on niin nyhverökin vielä, ettei mitään järkee..._ puhisee itsekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sängyltä ja lähtee etsiskelemään kuumemittaria talosta. Onnekseen löytää ensiapukaapin, josta nappaa kuumemittarin käteensä ja palaa huoneeseensa. Palaa sängylle pitkälleen ja tuikkaa kuumemittarin kainaloon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy suihkun puolelle ja avaa hanan. Kastellessaan itsensä toivoo, ettei olisi nähnyt koko suudelmaa, sillä sen ajatteleminen ärsyttää enemmän kuin mikään pitkään aikaan – edes tiukkapipoinen rehtori.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa silmät kiinni ja odottaa kuumemittarin tulosta hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pesee hiuksiaan ja vartaloaan yrittäen samalla ajatella jotain muuta kuin Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuumemittari alkaa piipata, ja ottaa sen kainalostaan lukien tuloksen.  
"Normaali!" huudahtaa pöyristyneenä tuloksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huuhtelee saippuoita pois iholtaan ja huokaisee, kun ajatuksensa pyörivät edelleen Eliaksessa. _Mä tarviin röökii..._ mutisee mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa kuumemittarin tulosta ihmeissään ja nollaa sen, jonka jälkeen kokeilee kuumeensa uudelleen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Sammuttaa suihkun ja nappaa pyyheliinan, jolla kuivattaa itsensä. Miettii, mitä Elias tekee ja mahtaako tämä tavata Eetua tänään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuumemittari piippaa taas hetken kuluttua. Sydämensä hakkaa lujempaa, kun tarkistaa tuloksen, joka on sama kuin ensimmäiselläkin kerralla.  
"Ei hemmetti", kiroaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo pyyheliinan vyötärölleen ja astuu ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Menee vaatekaapilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ajatuksensa katkeaa, kun Lari tulee pyyhe vyötärön ympärille kiedottuna kylpyhuoneesta ja saa pasmansa jotenkin sekaisin. Huomaa vain seuraavansa Laria katseellaan kuumemittari kädessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei huomaa Eliaksen tuijottelua, sillä keskittyy vaatekaappinsa penkomiseen. Ottaa sieltä bokserit, farkut, sukat ja t-paidan, jotka vie sängylleen. Ottaa sitten pyyhkeen pois päältään ollen täysin alasti Eliaksen silmien edessä. Alkaa pukeutua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa ei herpaannu ollenkaan, ja kun Lari on kohta täysin alasti edessään, huomaa nielaisevansa syvään. Silmänsä putoavat hitaasti Larin lihaksikasta vartaloa alemmas ja alemmas, kunnes pysähtyy juuri, kun silmänsä etsiytyisivät pojan miehuuden tarkkailemiseen. Punastuu kauttaaltaan ja kääntää katsettaan poispäin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää bokserit jalkaansa ja sitten farkut huomaamatta edelleenkään Eliasta. Itse asiassa tekee sen tahallaan, ettei vahingossakaan vilkaise poikaa, koska haluaa edelleen unohtaa sen pahuksen suudelman.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näplää peukalonkynttään ja tuijottaa huoneen ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää paitansa ylleen ja istahtaa sitten sängylleen laittaakseen sukat. Huomaa väkisinkin Eliaksen, joka tuijottaa ovea.  
"Onks mielenkiintonen ovi?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää Larin ääntä ja naurahtaa.  
"Joo, todella", vastaa katsomatta Laria kuitenkaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias on niin outo.  
"Just... Mä meen pihalle", tokaisee, mutta sitä ennen mene juomaan vielä yhden lasillisen vettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, selvä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee tyhjän lasin pöydälle ja menee ovelle.  
"Et sä haluu tulla?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai tupakalle?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Eiku ulos meinasin, mut ei sitte", sanoo ja avaa oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Itse asias raitis ilma vois tehä hyvää. Venaatko hetken, että saan puettua?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle ja sulkee oven. Jää odottamaan oven eteen ja vilkuilee kelloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sängyltä ja kiirehtii penkomaan vaatekaappiaan. Nappaa käteensä ruudullisen kauluspaidan ja tummat housut. Pukee ne ylleen ja astuu ulos huoneesta.  
"Noni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä tulee ulos huoneesta pukeutuneena. Lähtee sitten kävelemään ulko-oville.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin vierellä ja katsahtaa välillä tämän lihaksikkaita käsivarsia toivoen jo olevansa pihalla.  
  
**Sunnuntai-iltapäivällä.** **  
  
Eetu**  
  
On nähnyt Larin ulkona kavereidensa kanssa ilman Eliasta. Haluaisi jutella pojalle, sillä ei juuri tätä lauantaina nähnyt. Koputtaa oveen numero 11 ja toivoo Eliaksen olevan huoneessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää oven koputusta.  
"Sisään", sanoo kuitenkin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Saatuaan kutsun sisään, avaa oven ja kurkistaa huoneeseen.  
"Moi", sanoo ujona, "saaks tulla?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu Eetun näkemisestä.  
"Joo, siis saa todellaki", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti Eliaksen vastaukselle ja astuu sisään. Sulkee oven ja istahtaa Larin petaamattomalle sängylle.  
"Mitä kuuluu?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Mä en oikein tiiä", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai... voinks mä auttaa jotenkin?" kysyy ja puree alahuultaan ujosti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo. Mä oon jotenki... sekasin", sanoo.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Miten sekasin?" kysyy ja pienen epäröinnin jälkeen jatkaa:   
"Ei kai tää johdu siitä perjantaisesta?"   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo ihan varma... Tai siis. Eilen mä huomasin tuntevani jotain ihan ihme olotiloja... LARIA kohtaan", parahtaa tyrmistyneenä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Yllättyy kuulemastaan.  
"Niinku millasii olotiloja?" utelee kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen.  
"No siis... Mä huomasin pitäväni sen kuorsausta söpönä, ja kun se tuli suihkusta, niin jumituin kattoo sen kroppaa ihan transsissa", selittää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, ja katsoo Eliasta suu auki.  
"Onks sulla ennen ollu tollasia ajatuksia pojista?" hengähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa tiukasti päätään.  
"Ei oo. Ei ikinä", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puree huultaan.  
"Jos sä alat nyt vast tajuta, et... et ehkä sä et ookaan täysin hetero", uskaltautuu sanomaan mietteensä ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee jonkinlaisen kylmän viiman kasvoillaan Eetun vihjaillessa täydestä heteroudestaan.  
"Siis... Väitätsä, etten mä ois hetero?" sanoo vähän töksähtäen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Säikähtää Eliaksen äänensävyä ja pudistaa heti kiivaasti päätään.  
"Tuli vaan mieleen..." sanoo pienellä äänellä, "kun toi kuulostaa tutulta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin ja laskee katsettaan alemmas.  
"Niin no... Mä en oo kyl tuntenu olevani täysin läsnä Kertun kanssa – siis mun tyttöystävä tai noh, entinen", miettii.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nyökkää päätään, vaikkei Elias sitä näekään.  
"Ei siin oo mitään pahaa, jos... jos sä et tykkääkään tytöistä niin paljon ku luulit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eipä kai, mut... Tuntuu vaan jotenkin niin oudolta ja pelottavalta", avautuu.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Kyl mä tajuun", sanoo lohduttavasti, "ja sä voit aina jutella mulle, jos tuntuu siltä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Eetuun ja hymyilee pienesti.  
"Kiitti. Tota... Ootsä ite koskaan seurustellu tytön kanssa?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen pieneen hymyyn.  
"No mä yritin kerran, mut en mä koskaan jotenkin osannu olla tytön kaa", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ai. Mitä mun nyt sit pitäis tehä?" kysyy Eetulta olettaen tämän tietävän vastauksen.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä voi tohon vastata", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Tai siis... miten sen saa varmaksi tiedettyy, että ois... homo?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan.  
"No se on kaikille vähän erilaista... mut sä voisit kokeilla vaikka miettii tyttö- ja poikavartaloo sun mielessä ja miettii, kumpi innostaa sua enemmän", miettii, "tai sitä sä voisit... suudella poikaa uudestaan."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Eetun sanoja ja virnistää pienesti, kun tämä ehdottaa pojan suutelemista uudelleen.   
"Miten mulla on sellainen olo, että sä pitäisit siitä?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Punastuu rajummin ja pureskelee huultaan hermostuneena.  
"No... en mä vastustais ajatusta", myöntää ujosti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee valloittavasti ja nousee ylös sängyltä istahtaen Eetun vierelle Larin sängylle. Tuijottaa Eetua silmiin sydän lujempaa lyöden.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Silmänsä laajentuvat, kun ihanasti hymyilevä Elias istahtaa viereensä. Vastaa pojan katseeseen ja ottaa alahuulensa taas hampaidensa väliin. Sydämensä lyö kiivaasti, ja nojautuu hitaasti eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojautuu itsekin eteenpäin ja hapuilee huuliaan Eetun huulille saaden ne lopulta painettua pojan huulille hitaammin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja huokaisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen huulet omillaan. Suutelee tätä hellästi ja hitaasti haluten Eliaksen määräävän tahdin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Eetun suudelmaan liikauttaen huuliaan Eetun huulilla ja painaen uutta suudelmaa pojan huulille olonsa tuntuessa todella jännältä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nauttii suudelmasta ja uskaltautuu viemään hitaasti toisen kätensä Eliaksen selälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Eetun kosketuksesta ja kohottaa toista kättään Eetun poskelle huuliensa pysyessä edelleen pojan huulilla tiukasti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huokaa suudelmaan tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden poskellaan. Syventää suudelmaa aavistuksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Olotilansa vain jännistyy entisestään, kun Eetu alkaa syventää suudelmaa. Olonsa menee häkeltyneeksi ja tuntuu, ettei hetkeen osaa tehdä muuta kuin vain pitää huuliaan kiinni Eetun huulissa. Lopulta antaa itsensä hiljalleen syventää suudelmaa itsekin ja tuntee samalla jotenkin kiihottuvansa.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huomaa kyllä, kuinka Elias jännittyy ja lopulta rentoutuu sen verran, että vastaa syvenemään suudelmaan. Alkaa todenteolla nauttia olostaan ja Eliaksen huulien kosketukseta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään huoneeseensa ja sulkee oven takanaan. Sitten järkyttyy, kun näkee, mitä huoneessa tapahtuu – ja missä.   
"Ei jumalauta! Tollasta ei mun sängyssä harrasteta!" ärjäisee ja tuntee valtavaa halua tarttua Eppuliin ja heittää tämä helvettiin huoneestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juuri painamassa uutta suudelmaa Eetun huulille, kun hätkähtää kuullessaan Larin ärjymisen ja irtaantuu nopeasti Eetusta.  
"Sori... Me ei tota... tajuttu", sopertaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Säikähtää pahanpäiväisesti, kun yhtäkkiä Lari alkaa ärjyä. Nousee kuin salamaniskusta pois Larin sängyn päältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta.  
"Sä oot sittenkin joku hintti vai?" syyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No enhän ole!" väittää vastaan ja pysyy edelleen Larin sängyssä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen väitteelle.  
"No miks sä sit taas nuoleskelit _ton_ kanssa?" tivaa tarkoittaen Eetua. Siirtääkin sitten huomionsa tähän.  
"Sä voit häipyy", tokaisee Eetulle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pelästyy, kun Lari on niin vihainen. Vilkaisee epävarmana Eliasta, mutta katsoo sitten parhaaksi liueta paikalta, joten lähtee ovelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et voi määrää, ketä täs huoneessa on, koska tää on myös huone!" huudahtaa ja nousee ylös Larin sängyltä mulkoillen tätä vihaisesta ja katsoen lempeästi Eetua.  
"Ei sun tarvii lähtee tai jos lähet, niin mä tuun sun mukaas. Meil oli juttu kesken tos aiemmin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja vastaa mulkaisuun.  
"Mun ei tarvii sietää omassa huoneessani tollasta", tokaisee ja ärsyyntyy sitten suunnattomasti, että Elias haluaa mennä Eppuliinin mukaan.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Elias hymyilee niin ihanasti.   
"Kyl mä meen... mut jos sä haluut tulla kans, niin kiva", sanoo ujona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoista.  
"Ei sun tarviikaan. Mennään Eetu, mä haluun viel _jutella_ sun kanssa", painottaa sanoissaan erityisesti jutella kohtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Avaa oven ja astuu käytävälle helpottuneena päästessään pois Larin lähettyviltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta murhaavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin mulkoiluun, jonka jälkeen astuu Eetun perässä käytävälle ja painaa oven kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Oven sulkeuduttua potkaisee sänkynsä jalkaa tuohtuneena.   
"Hemmetin homo-Eppuliini, kun pölli Eliaksen", mutisee mielessään vihaisena ja alkaa repiä petivaatteita pois – ei todellakaan aio nukkua homopöpöjen kanssa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
  
**Siirrytään keskiviikkoon ja vierailupäivään. Koulu loppuu poikkeuksellisesti aikaisemmin tänään...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee käytävää pitkin vauhdilla huonettaan kohti, jotta pääsisi nopeasti vaihtamaan vaatteet ja näkemään parasta ystäväänsä, jota odottanut tänään tulevaksi käymään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee vähän Eliaksen perässä kohti huonettaan. Pitää vierailupäivistä, sillä pääsee näkemään muita frendejään, jos nämä jaksavat raahautua paikalle. Ilokseen Janne, joka jostain syystä sanoi tuovansa myös tyttöystävänsä, on tulossa ja varmaan jo odottaa pihalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa huoneen oven ja alkaa heti riisua koulupukua yltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu huoneeseen ja näkee heti, että Elias on jo alkanut vaihtaa vaatteita. Nappaa kaapista omat vaatteensa ja menee vessaan vaihtamaan, jottei Elias kyylää itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuskin edes huomaa Larin tuloa huoneeseen ollessaan niin innostunut Iidan kohtaamisesta. Saa puettua ja poistuu huoneesta kävellen rakennuksesta ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pukeutuu rauhallisesti ja kun on valmis, suuntaa ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen yrittäen nähdä Iidaa pihalla. Kohta näkeekin tytön jonkun suht lihaksikkaan jätkän vieressä. Lähtee tyttöä kohti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Odottelee Jannen kanssa Eliasta ja Laria sisäoppilaitoksen pihalla voimatta edelleenkään kunnolla uskoa, että Elias on vaihtanut koulua. Kohta näkeekin ystävänsä ja vilkuttaa tälle iloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkuttaa Iidalle takaisin ja lähtee tyttöä kohti kävelemään päätyen kohta tämän luokse.  
"Moi", sanoo halaten tätä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Ihana nähdä", sanoo pojalle tämän halatessa itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos rakennuksen ovista ja huomaakin heti Jannen. Lähtee tätä kohti tajuamatta, että Iida halailee juuri Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan ja näkee Larin. Nyökäyttää päätään pojalle lähtien tätä vastaan ja antaen tyttöystävänsä halailla ystävänsä kanssa ihan rauhassa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta hitaammin.  
"No niin on! Siitä on niin kauan, kun ollaan nähty", hengähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin, mä en vieläkään oo tottunut siihen, etten mä saa nähdä sua joka päivä", harmittelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii. Sori siitä. Mun oli vaan päästävä pois", pahoittelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No kyl mä ymmärrän... Ei varmaan olisi mullekaan helppoo", miettii ja vaihtaa sitten puheenaihetta:  
"Mut miten sä oot viihtynyt täällä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan hyvin... Ja tota... Mun pitäis puhuu sun kanssa yhestä tosi vakavasta jutusta", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias kertoo viihtyvänsä, mutta vakavoituu pojan jatkaessa. Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Onks jotain sattunut?" kysyy huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo tai tavallaan tai en mä oo enää varma! Mä oon pussannu pojan kanssa", paljastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Suunsa aukeaa ja muodostaa pyöreän o-kirjaimen, kun kuulee, mitä Elias paljastaa.  
"Miks?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä en osaa sanoa. Tääl oli yhet bileet perjantaina, ja oon tutustunu yhteen homoon täällä. No se pussas mua siellä bileissä, eikä se tuntunu pahalta. Mä oon sen jälkeen ollu ihan sekasin ja katellu mun kämppistäkin ihan ihme olotiloissa. Nii ja suutelin sitä homoakin uudelleen."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen selitystä tarkkaavaisesti.  
"Luuletsä, et sä saattaisitkin tykätä pojista etkä tytöistä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Mä en tiiä! Mä oon ihan hukassa!" hengähtää ahdistuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Näkee, että Elias on ihan selvästi ahdistunut asiasta.  
"Kyllä se sulle vielä selvii", lohduttaa, "ja tiedä se, että mä en välitä. Sä oot silti mun paras kaveri, olit sitten homo tai hetero tai jotain muuta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta kuulla Iidan lohdutuksensanat ja kapsahtaakin uudelleen tytön kaulaan.  
"Sä oot kyllä ihan paras ja ihanin ystävä, joka mulla on", sopertaa tytön hiuksiin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias halaa itseään uudelleen, ja rutistaa tätä.   
"Niin oot säkin", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu hitaasti Iidasta ja katsoo tätä hymyillen.  
"Et usko miten ihanalta musta tuntuu, ku sä sanot, ettei sulle ois välii, mikä mä oon. Mä en vaan tiiä... Mitä jos tää onkin vaan jotain eron aiheuttamaa kokeilua tai kapinointia? Tytöt on perseestä ja kannattaa siirtyy jätkiin -settiä", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Ei tietenkään oo välii, sä oot ihan sama Elias ku aina ennenkin", kertoo ja hymähtää sitten ystävänsä mietinnöille.   
"Voihan se totakin olla, eikä siinäkään oo mitään väärää", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Mä en vaan tiiä. Pitäiskö mun yrittää ottaa selko tästä, että mitä tää on? Ku jotenki... Se on hyppy tuntemattomaan, enkä mä oo varma, mitä oon siitä mieltä", sopertaa epäröivämmin.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mun mielestä kannattais, niin saisit mielenrauhan", sanoo nyökytellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta. Tuun vaan vielä saamaan turpaani tästä", huokaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Henkäisee.  
"Kuka sua turpaan veitäsi? Et sä voi täällä olla, jos muut on tollasta urposakkia", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No Lari esimerkiks. Se on mun kämppis ja tehny selväks, miten vihaa homoja. Se on vaan aika hyvännäkönen", sopertaa.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"Onks Lari sun kämppis?" kysyy yllättyneenä ja vilkaisee Jannea, joka juuri Larin kanssa juttelee.  
"En mä usko, et se sua löis, ei kai se mikään väkivaltanen ole", miettii. Virnistää sitten kuintenkin Eliaksen sanoille Larin ulkonäöstä. "No onhan noi lihakset joo aika hot."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Siis häh? Tunnetsä sen?" parahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No en kauheen hyvin", kertoo, "mut se on Jannen, siis mun poikaystävän, kaveri." Osoittaa sitten sormellaan pienenmatkan päähän, jossa Janne ja Lari ovat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Iidan sormea pienenmatkan päähän ja hengähtää.  
"Ei oo todellista!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ihmettelee Eliaksen reaktiota.  
"Onks se sitten huono asia?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä oikein tiiä. Jos mä haluun eroon tosta, niin en pääse, kun sun poikaystävä sen kavereita ja varmaan pyörittäis samoissa porukoissa", maalailee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mut mitä jos sä et haluukaan siitä eroon?" virnuilee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En mä tiiä, voisinko mä olla sen frendi, jos tykkäisin siitä enemmän", vastaa hieman alakuloa äänessään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Eliaksen olkapäälle.  
"Hei, selvitä ensin, että mitä sä ite haluut ja murehdi Larista vasta sitten", neuvoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Iidaa hieman surkeana.  
"Joo, mut Lari on iso osa tätä koko juttuu. Eetun kanssa suutelin, mutta Lari aiheutti sit muita tuntemuksia", avautuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaa myötätuntoisena.  
"Aika mutkikas juttu sulla... Mut mites se Eetu sitten?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä tarkotat?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sitä vaan, että eikö se Eetu sitten aiheuta muita tuntemuksia?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Noh... Se on tosi mukava, mutta pidän sitä lähinnä kaverinani, vaikkakin... Tuntu ku oisin kiihottunu sen suudelmista", punastuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Virnistää, kun kuulee, mitä Elias myöntää.   
"Ehkä sä voisit sit suudella sen kanssa uudestaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja antaa sille toivoo, että meistä vois tulla jotain?" esittää vastakysymyksen. Hengähtää.  
"En mä haluu antaa sille mitään turhaa toivoo tai hyväksikäyttää sitä", jatkaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vakavoituu.  
"No toi on kyl totta", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niinpä", sanoo ja katsahtaa sitten Larin ja Jannen suuntaan mietteliäänä.  
  
**Sillä välin pienenmatkan päässä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Katselee pienesti hymyillen, kun Janne tulee luokseen.  
"Mitäs äijä?" kysyy rennosti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tosi hyvää. Iidan kaa menee loistavasti, mut hei! Mitäs sulle?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mä sain kämppäkaverin, vaik olin jo ehtiny toivoo, et saan olla omas rauhassa koko lukuvuoden", valittaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei helvetti! Joku kauhee nörttihikari?" nauraa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No nipottaja se ainakin on... ja vissiin hintti", mutisee ja samalla silmänsä osuu Jannen tyttöystävään – ja tunnistaa, kenen kanssa tämä halailee.  
"Ei oo todellista!" parahtaa tuskastuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larin kertoessa kämppäkaveristaan ja kurtistaa kulmiaan sitten, kun poika parahtaa tuskastuneena.  
"Vai hinaaja. Mikäs siin sit... Mitä nyt?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se on toi, joka kaulailee sun muijas kanssa!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Repeää maittavaan nauruun Larin sanat kuultuaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee frendiään.  
"Mitä sä siinä oikeen hirnut?" marisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee pari kertaa saadakseen naurunsa kuriin.  
"Toi on vaan nii läppä oikeest. Että sun kämppis on mun muijan ystävä."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mun mielestä tossa ei oo mitään hauskaa", tokaisee, "kelaa hei, mä löysin ton nuolemasta homonsa kanssa mun sängystä!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Et sit menny mukaan?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toljottaa Jannea pöyristyneenä.  
"No en todellakaan!" ärähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Se oli läppä! Kyl sä nyt sitä ymmärrät. Mut siis vaivaaks sua sen homous sit vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Se oli hetero, kun se tuli tänne, ja mä aloin pitää sitä jo kunnon kaverina", myöntää, "mut nyt se vaan nuolee homo-Eppuliinin kaa koko ajan."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tyrskähtää.  
"Joo joo. Ja sua haittaa, ku se ei huomioi sua?" lepertelee ja nappaa Laria poskesta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Läpsii Jannen kättä pois kasvoiltaan ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Urpo", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Älä ny suutu heti. Sä oot ihmeen kiree nytte. Anna sen nuolla Eppunsa kanssa ja älä huomioi niitä", kehottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No vähän vaikee olla huomioimatta", puuskahtaa, "kun me jaetaan huone."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sul on vaihtoehtoi. Et oo huonees, ku ne on siel, tai käsket sitä menee sen Epun huoneeseen peuhaamaan."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei Eppulin kämppis sellaseen suostu", huokaisee, "ja sitä paitsi Eliaksen mukaan se saa tuoda meiän huoneeseen kenet se haluaa."   
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Just. Hmm. Pitäskö teiän sopii jotkut vuoroviikot, jolloin Elias saa sen Eppunsa kanssa harrastaa vaakamamboilua teiän huonees ja sit jossain muualla toisel viikol?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"No ei täs varmaan muukaan auta..." mutisee synkkänä, "miksei se vaan voinu pysyy heterona, niin kaikki olis helpompaa..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En tiiä. Huono sägä", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tosi huono onkin", huokaa ja kaivaa röökin taskustaan.  
"Mennään tonne", sanoo ja viittoo tupakkapaikkaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää ja lähtee kävelemään kohti tupakkapaikkaa. Tietää, ettei Iida pidä siitä, että polttaa, mutta harrastaa sitä lähinnä Larin seurassa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8**  
  
**Perjantaina biletetään jälleen. Bileet ovat jo pitkällä.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Kiskoo lisää kaljaa liikuntasalin nurkassa ja mulkoilee Eliasta, joka on ollut liimautuneena homo-Eppuliinin seuraan koko illan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juonut nyt enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, koska olotilansa ja ajatuksensa Larista ja Eetusta ahdistavat ja mietityttävät niin paljon. Ne tuntuvat jopa valvottavan itseään. Kaatuu Eetua vasten tanssiessaan pojan kanssa ja alkaa nauraa.  
"Mä voisin käydä viel hakee jotain. H-haenko sulle?" sönköttää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pudistaa päätään huvittuneena, kun Elias kaatuu itseään vasten. On juonut huomattavasti tätä vähemmän.  
"En mä tarvii", vastaa hymyillen ja puree huultaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä haen ainaki", tokaisee, taputtaa Eetua olalle tai ainakin yrittää sihdata kätensä taputtamaan Eetun olkaa ja lähtee toikkaroimaan kohti juotavia notkuavaa pöytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen lähtevän hoippumaan kohti juomapöytää ja päättää lähteä pojan perään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaatuu selälleen lattialla aivan juomapöydän läheisyydessä, kun joku kaatanut kaljaa siihen. Tuo kättään koskemaan päätään.  
"Auts."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun näkee Eliaksen mätkähtävän lattialle. Kävelee pojan viereen.  
"Pitäsikö... sun jo lopettaa nää... bhileet tähän..." sönköttää humalassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin ja alkaa hymyillä. Tajuaa sitten, että poika kysyi kysymyksen itseltään.  
"Ei ikinä", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hymy saa pasmansa ihan sekaisin, ja on kaatua itsekin.   
"Kyl se on... loppu nyt", päättää ja tarttuu Eliaksen käteen repiäkseen tämän ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Heii, mitä sä nyt? Et sä sitä päätä", voihkaisee, kun Lari tarttuu käteensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Päätän", sanoo ja tarttuu Eliakseen oikein kunnolla kiinni, jotta saa pojan pystyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee Larin avustamana ylös lattialta ja murahtelee jotain epämääräistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa Eliaksen ylös ja huomaa sitten, että Eetu on hiippaillut paikalle.  
"Mä ja Elias lähetää", tokaisee tälle tylysti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Halusi mennä katsomaan, miten Elias pärjää, mutta valitettavasti huomaa tämän olevan Larin kanssa.  
"Okei..." sanoo Larille pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Siish mä en ois halunnu lähtee, mut toi pakottaa", inisee Eetulle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin, ku sä et ite thajuu..." mutisee ja kaappaa Eliaksen syliinsä. Lähtee kantamaan tätä pois.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Katselee pettyneenä, kun Lari lähtee kantamaan Elias pois. Päättää itsekin lähteä, sillä ei halua yksin olla bileissä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää ihan, kun Lari kaappaa itsensä syliinsä ja lähtee kantamaan pois salista. Sydämensä lyö lujempaa, ja sisällään kuplii outoja olotiloja. Huomaa painavansa päätään Larin rintakehää vasten hieman uneliaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää olla huomioimatta sitä, miten hyvältä Elias tuntuu sylissään. Lähestyy hitaasti päärakennusta, sillä ei halua kompastua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu tiukemmin Laria vasten ja tuo käsiään hipelöimään Larin niskahiuksia ihan ajatuksissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa vähän vaivaantuneeksi, kun Eliaksen sormet alkaa hipelöidä niskahiuksiaan.  
"Mä en oo shun hippuli..." mutisee tarkoittaen homo-Eppulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Et nii. Sä oot... sä", vastaa pidemmän tauon pidettyään kesken lauseen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta oudoksuen eikä ymmärrä, mitä tämä tarkoittaa.   
"Joo... kiva..." mumisee epämääräisesti. Pääsee hieman kompuroiden sisälle ja suuntaa huonekäytävälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ollaanko perillä kohta?" kysyy ääni väsyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo", mutisee ja saapuu oikealle ovelle. Laskee Eliaksen maahan, jotta saa kaivettua avaimen taskustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojailee ovea vasten ihan kännisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää avaimen ja tunkee sen vaikeuksien kautta avaimenreikään. Joutuu sitten repimään Eliaksen pois oven edestä, jotta saa vedettyä sen auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy pois Larin repiessä itsensä oven edestä ja jää kyttäämään, kun Lari avaa ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa oven auki ja astuu sitten hoippuen sisään. Kätensä osuu valokatkaisijaan, ja valo syttyy huoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy Larin perässä sisään huoneeseen ja vetää oven perässään kiinni jääden kieppumaan ovenkahvaan yrittäessään pitää tasapainonsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ignooraa Eliaksen täysin ja alkaa ottaa farkkujaan pois jalasta. Ottaa sängystään tukea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lopettaa kieppumisen ja kääntää katseensa Lariin tuijottaen Laria jotenkin himoiten. Aivonsa sanovat sopimuksensa irti laahustaessaan itsensä kohti Laria. Iskee huulensa Larin huulille hetken mielijohteesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy täysin, kun yhtäkkiä tuntee jotain pehmeää ja märkää huuliaan vasten. Kohta tajuaa, että ne ovat Eliaksen huulet!  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei työnnä itseään irti tästä, painautuu aavistuksen tiukemmin Laria vasten ja antaa huuliensa liikkua Larin huulilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Aivonsa käyvät vähän hitaalla alkoholista sun muista aineista johtuen, mutta kun tuntee Eliaksen tiukemmin itseään vasten ja tämän liikkuvat huulet, alkaa päässään tapahtua heräilyä. Tuuppaa Eliaksen voimakkaasti irti itsestään.  
"Mitä helvettii?!" ärjyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää, kun tulee tönäistyksi pois ja tajuaa samalla, mitä on mennyt tekemään!  
"Ei hitto", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä pidät ne limashet huules irti musta! Onks... selvä", sönköttää vihaisena ja painelee sitten sänkyynsä peiton alle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo!" vastaa ärtyneen nolostuneena ja kaatuu omaan sänkyynsä vaatteet päällään. Sammuu välittömästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Potkii farkkunsa pois jalasta peittonsa alla, sillä ei Eliaksen hyökkäyksen takia ehtinyt kunnolla risua niitä. Puhisee itsekseen ja yrittää olla miettimättä, miltä Eliaksen huulet tuntuivat omiaan vasten. Onnekseen nukahtaa aika nopeasti.  
  
**Siirrytään seuraavaan aamuun...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu kuin tukki, ja suustaan valunut vähän kuolaa tyynylle.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Herää jälleen kaameaan päänsärkyyn ja voihkaisee säälittävästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy sängyllään kasvot Lariin päin ja puristaa tyynyä tiukemmin syliinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee istumaan, ja samassa aivan kaamea pahanolontunne alkaa velloa vatsassaan. Hyppää äkkiä pois sängystä ja ryntää vessaan juuri ajoissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Räpyttelee silmiään hitaammin auki ja tuntee tyhjyyden tunteen vatsassaan ja janon tunteen. Maiskuttelee ja nousee liian nopeasti ylös sängynlaidalle pahanolontunteen iskiessä itseensä välittömästi. Painaa päätään polviinsa ja yrittää hengitellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut vatsansa sisällön tyhjennettyä, kompuroi Eliasta huomaamatta takaisin sänkyyn. Toivoo, ettei joudu uudelleen oksentamaan ja että jostain ilmestyisi vettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittelee pää painettuna polviinsa, kun kuulee tepastelua ja kohta Larin sänky heilahtaa siihen malliin, että tuntee siihen jonkun tulleen.  
"Huomenta", tervehtii pää polvissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Aamuäreytensä lisääntyy, kun kuule Eliaksen äänen.  
"Älä puhu mulle..." kähisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Okei", saa henkäistyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa helpotuksesta ja keskittyy vain hengittelemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltä ja kävelee hieman heikkovointisennäköisenä kylpyhuoneeseen. Avaa vesihanan ja juo vesihanasta vettä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itsensä tekee vielä enemmän mieli vettä, kun kuulee Eliaksen avaavan hanan. Kiroaa mielessään, ettei tajunnut juoda siellä ollessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittää raskaammin saatuaan vettä juodakseen ja tuo käsiään lavuaarin reunoille katsoen kuvajaistaan peilistä. Olemuksensa näyttää rähjäiseltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ummistaa silmänsä ja yrittää saada uudelleen unta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
On huolissaan Eliaksesta ja päättää tarkastaan tämän voinnin. Koputtaa huoneen numero 11 oveen varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun oveen koputetaan. Siirtyy vaivalloisesti ovelle ja avaa sen.  
"Moi", sanoo ja näyttää ihan jyrän alle jääneeltä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Elias avaa oven ja näyttää niin räjähtäneeltä.  
"Moi", sanoo huultaan pureksien, "mä halusin vaan tulla kattoon, et ootsä ok..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, oon mä. Tai noh, niin hyvässä ku voi olla", naurahtaa kuivasti.  
"Tuutsä sisään?" kysyy sitten ja avaa ovea enemmän auki.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja astuu sisään huoneeseen epäröivänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei helvetti", mutisee, kun tajuaa homo-Eppuliinin olevan huoneessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria eikä kiinnitä poikaan sen enempää huomiota. Sulkee oven Eetun takana.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria epäröiden ja siirtää sitten nopeasti katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Sulla oli aika villi meno yöllä", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan nolona.  
"Krhm... Joo, tais olla", sanoo ja katselee alemmas.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mä olin vähän huolissani..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan nopeasti.  
"Ai? Minkä takii?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No kun sä pysyit hädin tuskin pystyssä... Ja kun oot sanonu, ettet tykkää kauheesti juoda."   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks. Mä vaan... Halusin nollata päätä", vastaa Eetulle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puree huultaan.  
"Ai sen takii, mitä me ollaan puhuttu?" kysyy ja vilkaisee Laria. Ei halua paljastaa tämän kuullen yksityiskohtia itsensä ja Eliaksen keskusteluista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Just sen takii", vastaa yhtä salaperäisesti kuin miten Eetu kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Okei... kyl mä sit vähän tajuun", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuunnellut kyllästyneenä Eliaksen ja homo-Eppuliinin jutustelua.  
"Ihan turhaan ootte noin salaperäsii, jotain homojuttui te kuitenki ootte puhunu", mutisee sängystään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja mulkaisee Laria.  
"Mitähän nämä sun mainitsemat 'homojutut' sitte vois olla?" kysyy kyllästyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei kuule kiinnosta", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää voitonriemuisesti.  
"Näyttää kiinnostavan, kun kommentoida piti."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri sängyssään ja mulkoilee Eliasta pahasti.  
"Voisitte siirtää noi juttunne jonnekin muualle", tokaisee ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Tän kerran, mutta vaan koska sä oot ihan koomassa", tokaisee ja katsahtaa Eetua sitten.  
"Venaatsä täs, jos käyn suihkussa nopee?" pyytää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Joo, mut mä meen tonne käytävälle", vastaa, sillä ei halua jäädä Larin kanssa "kahden".  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Erittäin hyvä idea", tokaisee sekä Eliaksen sanoihin, että Eetu päätökseen mennä pois huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Ai? Oisitsä voinu oottaa mun sängyssäki", tokaisee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Mä meen mieluummin ulos..." sanoo ja vilkaisee taas Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy entisestään, kun vain ajatteleekin Eetua Eliaksen sängyssä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa kyllä Eetun katseet Lariin ja nyökkää Eetulle sitten.  
"Okei. Mä tuun kohta", sanoo pienen hymyn kera.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti takaisin Eliakselle.  
"Joo, kiva", sanoo, "mä meen tonne käytävälle." Lähtee kohti ovea ja astuu siitä ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Välittömästi Eetun lähdettyä astelee Larin sängyn vierelle.  
"Mikä sun ongelma on?" kysyy tuhahtaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee Eliaksen reaktiota.  
"Ai miten niin?" kysyy ärtyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eetu selkeesti pelkää jäädä sun kaa kahden. Ootsä joskus ollu väkivaltainen sitä kohtaan?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pöyristyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"No en todellakaan! Mä en oo mikään sellanen", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No miksei se sit uskalla jäädä tänne?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se jätkä on ihan täys nössö! En mä sille mitään voi", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"No miten nii?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pinnansa alkaa olla todella kireällä Eliaksen syytösten takia.  
"Mitä sä siinä oikeen raivoot?" tivaa, "en mä tälle asialle mitään voi!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voithan! Jos muutat asennettas sitä kohtaan", kivahtaa Larille.  
"Se on sun syytäs, että se on noin arka", syyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa loksahtaa auki siitä, että Elias julkeaa syyttää itseään moisesta.  
"Ootsä kysyny siltä, miks se on täällä? Jos olisit, niin et todellakaan syyttäis mua!" ärjyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljenee Larin kysymyksestä ja näykkää huultaan mennen vähän noloksi.  
"No, en oo kysyny", vastaa rauhoittuneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta.  
"No ehkä kannattais", töksäyttää ja kääntää sitten selkänsä Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori ku syytin sua", sopertaa ja kääntyy sitten oman sänkynsä puoleen alkaen riisua.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyytyy vain tuhahtamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan riisuttua, nappaa pyyhkeen vaatekaapistaan ja katoaa kylpyhuoneeseen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun kuulee kylpyhuoneen oven menevän kiinni. Kääntyy taas ympäri sängyllä ja ummistaa silmänsä jälleen kerran. Toivoo nukahtavansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa suihkuhanan, josta päästää hieman kylmempää vettä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei millään onnistu saamaan unenpäästä kiinni, sillä alkaa yhtäkkiä ajatella Eliasta suihkussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa shampoopullon käteensä ja alkaa pestä hiuksiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää, että päänsä on vieläkin sekaisin bileistä. Nousee siitä huolimatta ylös sängystään ja astelee kylpyhuoneeseen, sillä janonsa on käynyt aivan sietämättömäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hieroo shampoota hiuksiinsa ja antaa veden huuhdella shampoot hiuksistaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa hanan ja juo siitä kylmää vettä tovin. Lopulta kuivaa suunsa käsipyyhkeeseensä, ja katseensa jostain syytä hakeutuu kohti suihkun lasiseinää...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hapuilee suihkugeelipulloa käteensä ja alkaa pestä vartaloaan...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lasiseinä ei ole täysin läpinäkyvä, mutta Eliaksen ääriviivat erottuvat silti varsin selvästi, ja tajuaa pojan pesevän vartaloaan. Nielaisee saamatta katsettaan irti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan vartalonsa saippuoitua, alkaa huuhtoa saippuat vartaloltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lopulta repii katseensa väkisin irti Eliaksesta ja pakenee kylpyhuoneesta takaisin sänkyynsä. Hautautuu peiton alle ja iskee kasvonsa tyynyyn. Ei voi tajuta, että kyyläsi juuri alastonta Eliasta, joka on jätkä, suihkussa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Viiden minuutin kuluttua...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Poistuu suihkusta pyyhe lantionsa ympärillä, ja pieniä vesipisaroita helmeilee ylävartalollaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vartalonsa jännittyy, kun kuulee kylpyhuoneen oven avautuvan. Ei uskalla vilkaista Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koska Lari ei katso itseään, nappaa pyyhkeen vartaloltaan ja alkaa kuivailla hiuksiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi vastustaa kiusausta, vaan kurkistaa peittonsa alta Eliasta. Tuijottaa tämän alastonta vartaloa silmät pyöreinä eikä voi käsittää, miksi aivonsa kertovat, että pitää näystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuivailee hiuksiaan tuoden pyyhettä alemmas, kun saa Larin kiinni katseesta itseensä kohti. Nielaisee jostain syystä, mutta ei sano mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu, kun huomaa Eliaksen huomanneen touhunsa. Vetää äkkiä peittonsa silmiensä eteen sydämensä jyskyttäessä häpeästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari vetää peittonsa silmiensä eteen, ja jatkaa hiustensa kuivailua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo Eliaksen häipyvän huoneesta nopeasti, sillä ei kehtaa nousta sängystä ennen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee lopulta sängyltä ja kävelee vaatekaapilleen munasillaan. Ottaa kaapistaan farkut ja t-paidan pukien ne ylleen ja lähtien sitten huoneesta suihkautettuaan partavettä kaulaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias viimein lähtee. Nousee sängystä ja painuu vessaan.  
  
**Siirrytään kolme viikkoa myöhemmäksi. Eliaksen tuntemukset poikia kohtaan ovat vain vahvistuneet ja vahvistuneet päivä päivältä. Poika on yrittänyt painiskella tuntemustensa kanssa, mutta ei vain voi itselleen mitään, että ne eivät mene pois, vaikka mitä tekisi. On perjantai-ilta...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja laskee sitten katseensa alemmas ja taas vilkaisee Laria istuessaan sängyllä.  
"Lari", sanoo lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu sängyllään ja lukee tympääntyneenä koulukirjaa tulevaan tenttiä varten. On ollut ahdistunut viime aikoina, koska kummalliset tuntemukset Eliasta kohtaan ovat voimistuneet... Hätkähtää Eliaksen ääntä.  
"No?" kysyy esittäen kyllästynyttä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mul ois sulle asiaa, et voisitko lopettaa tenttiin lukemisen hetkeks?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja sulkee kirjansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee kyllä, kuinka Lari pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No jos tää on sulle noin vastenmielistä kuunnella mua, niin antaa olla", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa itsekin.  
"Anna tulla, kun kerran alotit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan ärtyneenä ja tuijottaa hetken eteensä keräten itseään pienestä suuttumuskohtauksestaan. Itsellään ei ole enää fiilistä kertoa Larille sisällään painavaa asiaa, koska poika vaikuttaa niin kyllästyneeltä.   
"Ei sua ees kiinnosta", tokaisee lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Eliaksen sanoista ja laskee kirjan käsistään sängylle.  
"Kerro nyt vaan, kyl mua kiinnostaa", sanoo kiltimmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari sanoo kiltimmin, että asiansa kiinnostaisi ja laskee kirjankin kädestään sängylle, nieleskelee vaikeammin, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä ennätysnopeasti.  
"Mä tota... Mä oon tajunnu tässä, että mä... oon... oon homo", takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias takeltelee olevansa homo.  
"Pitiks ton olla joku uutinen vai?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No piti!" vastaa kipakammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei ollu sen jälkeen, mitä sä oot homo-Eppuliinin kaa tehny", toteaa silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Just joo. Se ei tarkottanu mitää. Okei, se anto kimmokkeen siihen, kun ei tuntunu pahaltakaan, mutta silti", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jaa", toteaa ja asettuu pitkälleen sänkyynsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tyrmistyy Larin kommentista.  
"Sulla ei oo mitään muuta sanottavaa?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.   
"No mitä mun pitäis sanoo?" tivaa, "'hyi helvetti'?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No vaikka sit nii, jos sä aattelet nii. Mitä mieltä sä oot siitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on ällöttävää ja luonnotonta", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan alemmas itsestään tuntuessa pahalta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja näkee pojan olevan allapäin. Nielaisee, muttei ota sanojaan takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutuu itsensä ja Larin välille piinaavana. Lopulta rykäisee.  
"Oonko mä sun ystävä sit enää?" kysyy pienellä, särkyvällä äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Joo joo", sanoo ja nappaa kirjansa, jotta saisi muuta ajateltavaa, sillä Eliaksen surkea äänensävy saa aikaan jotain ihme tuntemuksia itsessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu ikihyviksi, kun kuulee, ettei Lari ole pistämässä poikki ystävyyttä kanssaan. Hetken mielijohteesta nouseekin ylös ja halaa Laria sivuttain.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säpsähtää tuntiessaan yhtäkkiä Eliaksen kädet ympärillään.  
"Mitä sä teet?" tivaa vääntäytyessään irti pojan otteesta. Alkaa todella pelätä mielenterveytensä puolesta, sillä Eliaksen halaus tuntui hetken aikaa erittäin hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Halasin sua", vastaa hymähtäen, kun poika vääntäytyy halauksesta irti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siks, ku haluut edelleen olla mun frendi", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei siihen mitään halaamisii tarvita!" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko siinä jotain pahaa, että halusin halata sua?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No on, koska mä en haluu, et homot lääppii mua", vastaa tylysti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ärtyy liiaksi Larin sanoista ja nousee ylös sängyltään, astuen huoneen ovelle ja lähtien huoneesta ovet paukkuen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena ja painaa hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni. Alkaa sitten lukea taas kokeeseen, vaikka tietää, ettei mitään tulisi jäämään päähänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee käytävällä Eetun ovelle ja koputtaa oveen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Tekee läksyjä, kun kuulee koputuksen ovessaan. Menee avaamaan ja hymyilee nähdessään Eliaksen.  
"Moi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No moi", vastaa surkealla äänellä.  
"Saanko tulla sisään hetkeks?" pyytää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymynsä haihtuu, kun tajuaa Eliaksen olevan ihan surkeana.  
"Totta kai. Onks jotain sattunu?" kysyy ja puree huultaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja siirtyy sitten Eetun ohitse peremmälle huoneeseen. Istahtaa Eetun sängylle.  
"On", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Sulkee oven ja menee istumaan Eliaksen viereen. Asettaa kätensä pojan olkapäälle.  
"Kerro", sanoo huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"Mä kerroin Larille olevani homo", vastaa Eetulle.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Kävelemässä kohti huonettaan. Kävi käärimässä rahaa muilta koulutovereiltaan myymällä näille tupakkaa. Tulee huoneensa ovelle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Yllättyy kuulemastaan.  
"Ei varmaan kauheen hyvin reagoinu..." arvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Joo ei kyllä. Tai siis... Ollaan edelleen ystäviä, ja kun halasin sitä, niin se totes, ettei halua homojen lääppivän sitä. Mulla palo pinna ja pakenin tänne", huoahtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan.  
"No Lari ei oo koskaan kauheen suopee ollu..." sanoo, "ja Tomppa on ihan samanlainen. Kurjaa jakaa huone sellasen kaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"No niinpä. Ois kivempaa, jos vaikka me kaks voitais jakaa huone yhessä. Voisko sellasta ehdottaa?" ilmeensä kirkastuu yllättäen.  
  
**Eetu  
**  
Eliaksen ehdotus kuulostaa tosi hyvältä, mutta joutuu pudistamaan päätään.  
"Ei reksi anna vaihtaa huonetta ilman tosi painavaa syytä", kertoo pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mut eiks kiusaaminen oo aika hyvä syy?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Niin kauan ku se ei oo fyysistä, niin ei", vastaa, "mut voit sä silti anomuksen tehdä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ja mä todellakin aion sen anomuksen tehä! Mä en homofoobikon kaa aio huonettani jakaa", toteaa päättäväisenä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Toivotaan, et reksil on hyvä päivä, kun se lukee su anomuksen..." huokaa, "vaik tuntuukin, et se on aina yhtä hapan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Siis voiks se hylätä sen vaan huonon päivän takii?" parahtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Ei se oo hyväksyny yhtään anomusta... Edes sillon, kun mä ja Tomppa tehtiin molemmat sellanen yhtä aikaa", kertoo synkkänä, "kuulemma oikeessa elämässä täytyy vaan oppii sietämään erilaisii ihmisii, kun ei kukaan voi esim. työkavereitaankaan valita..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Tää on eri asia!" parahtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Yritäpä saada reksi tajuu toi..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Just joo."  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Astuu sisään huoneeseen ja näkee Eliaksen huoneessa. Yrittää käyttäytyä kuin olisi vasta äsken tullut.  
"Jaa, sulla on täällä vieras", toteaa lakonisesti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Tomppa yhtäkkiä tulee huoneeseen.  
"Niin on, haittakse?" kysyy pienesti.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No mitäpä luulet? Mä en sun poikaystäviäs kyl haluu nähä täällä", toteaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Ei Elias oo mun poikaystävä", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"JAA! Mä ihan luulin. Kato ku ei teist hinteist tiiä", tokaisee typerä virne naamallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Toivoa ja nousee sängyltä.  
"Mä taidan lähtee. Kiitti ku kuuntelit", sanoo Eetulle ja astuu ulos huoneesta. Kävelee hitaammin käytävällä kohti huonettaan, jossa puhaltelee pari kertaa, ennen kuin astuu sisään. Näyttää kasvonilmeillään olevansa edelleen loukkaantunut Larille ja nappaa tenttikirjan käteensä heittäytyen sängylle ja alkaen lukea sitä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Moi", sanoo Eliakselle äänettömästi ja palaa sitten pöytänsä ääreen tekemään läksyjä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee ovelle, kun se avautuu. Ei sano Eliakselle mitään, vaan jatkaa lukemista, vaikkei edelleenkään saa mitään jäämään päähänsä.


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10**  
  
**Maanantai-aamu. On päivän ensimmäinen tunti, eikä opettajaa ei vielä näy...**  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Nousee ylös paikaltaan ja astelee luokan eteen.  
"Kaikkihan me tiedetään, et Eppuliini on hintti, ja se on niin kovin sääli, ku joutuu olee yksinään tääl, mut ei hätää! Nyt Eppuli on kuitenki saanu itellee seuraa, sillä nyt syksyllä kesken lukukauden tänne tuli uus jätkä, ja sain tos viikonloppuna selville, että sekin on hintti. Aplodeja."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun yhtäkkiä Tomppa astelee luokan eteen. Huokaa turhautuneesti tämän jutulle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Tuijottaa Tomppaa kauhistuneena ja ihmettelee, mistä tämä on saanut tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää eikä tiedä miten olla, kun Toivo kertoo kaikille luokassa, että olisi homo. Ei ymmärrä, miten poika siitä voi tietää!  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olipas hei tosi hauskaa", heittää sarkastisesti Tompalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Larin suuntaan, joka tokaisee Toivolle sanansa eikä mene mukaan tämän ilkkumiseen.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"No niin oliki", vastaa tajuamatta Larin sarkastisuutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Tompalle, kun tämä ei ilmeisesti tajunnut, mitä tälle yritti sanoa.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Kuuntelee virnuillen Tompan sanoja kunnes herää, kun Lartsa alkaa heittää jotain omaansa.  
"Väänänen, vittuiletsä Tompal?" kohahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Niksulle.  
"Miks pitää tehä tollanen kauhee haloo asiasta?" tokaisee. Itseään ärsyttää, että on joutunut tahtomattaan huomion keskipisteeksi puolustamalla Eliasta.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"No miks ei? Hei, meil on tääl toinenkin hintti! Totta kai siit pitää raportoida", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No näköjään", hymähtää.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Mikä ihme sun ongelma on?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No toi", tokaisee ja osoittaa Tomppaa, joka on edelleen luokan edessä.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Lari sanoo mitä sanoo.  
"No mitä mä nyt oon tehny?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Et sä Eppulistakaan tollasta show'ta järkänny, niin miksi nyt piti?" kysyy silmiään pyöritellen.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"En mä järkännykää, mut tää on samal sellane eräänlaine tervetulotoivotus tolle uudelle hintille!" ilmoittaa ja saa puolet luokasta nauramaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Eetua kyllästyneesti ja sitten kohdistaa katseensa Larin suuntaan...  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja pudistaa päätään muiden käytökselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias on ollu tääl jo kuukauden, jos et oo sattunu huomaamaan", sanoo Tompalle ja tuntee ärsytystä, kun Eliakselle nauretaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun kuulee Larin sanat, ja tuntuu hyvältä, kun poika puolustaa itseään. Samalla ihmettelee asiaa.   
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Nii ja sun pointti oli?" kysyy.  
  
**Opettaja**  
  
Astuu luokkaan ja katsoo pahasti häliseviä oppilaita, mutta vielä pahemmin Toivoa, joka seisoo luokan edessä sen sijaan, että olisi istumassa omalla paikallaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi onnekseen vastata enää, kun opettaja tulee paikalle. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä olisi sanonut.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Säikähtää opettajan katsetta ja painuu nopeasti luokan edestä paikalleen. Luo huvittuneita katseita muihin luokkatovereihinsa, jotka puolestaan vilkuilevat Eliasta huvittuneena.  
  
**Koulupäivän jälkeen...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee vähän jälkijunassa huoneeseen, mutta toivoo Larin olevan jo huoneessaan... Avaa huoneen oven.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On huoneessaan vaihtamassa vaatteitaan. Vetää paitaa paljaan ylävartalonsa peitoksi, kun ovi avautuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun näkee Larin puolipukeissa ja kääntää katsettaan astuessaan peremmälle huoneessa ja sulkee oven.  
"Miten menee?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja vetää paitansa alas.  
"Mitäs tässä, yks ankee koulupäivä taas ohi", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja istuutuu sängylleen.  
"Tota... Miks sä puolustit mua aamulla?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, sillä ei itsekään oikein tiedä vastausta.   
"No... sä oot mun frendi", vastaa lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okeii... Mut sä olit vielä viikonloppuna sitä mieltä, että mä oon oksettava hintti tyylii."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin sä oot edelleenkin, mut sä oot silti mun frendi", tokaisee ja heittää koulupukunsa myttyyn sängylleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää ensin silmiään, kunnes hymyilee pienesti Larin sanoista. Alkaa riisua koulupukuaan pois ja kohta seisookin puolialastomana bokserit jalassa sänkynsä vieressä.   
"Mut... miks sä sit oot mun frendi, jos mä oon oksettava?" kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee parhaansa, ettei vilkaise Eliasta, joka riisuu vaatteitaan.  
"No koska sä olit mun frendi ensin ennen ku sust tuli homo-Eltsuliini", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Toi Eltsuliini-nimitys on ihan söpö, mut voitsitsä jättää ton homottelun pois?" huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sä tuut varmaan kuulemaan sitä nimitystä joka päivä, niin kannattais tottuu", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No just. Mä kestän sen muilta, mutta en sulta", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Okei", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Lari lupaa olla kutsumatta itseään sillä ärsyttävällä nimityksellä, ja haluaa luottaa poikaan.  
"Hyvä", tokaisee.  
  
**Perjantaina bileissä Lari on tapansa mukaan humalassa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Seuraa ärsyyntyneenä ja kateellisena Eliaksen ja Eppulin hyväntuulista jutustelua kiskoessaan viinaa alas kurkustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo vasta toista kaljaansa ja on hyvällä tuulella, sillä Eetun seura on piristänyt itseään ankean kouluviikon jälkeen. Hymyilee pojalle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hörppii hitaasti ensimmäistä kaljaansa ja vastaa punastuen Eliaksen hymyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viskaa muovimukin maahan ja lähtee ärsyyntyneenä marssimaan Eliasta kohti – haluaa, että tämä huomioi välillä itseäänkin eikä vain homo-Eppuliinia koko ajan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluaisitsä tanssii?" kysyy Eetulta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Punastuu voimakkaammin.  
"Joo... se olis kiva", sanoo ja puree huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen taakse ja heittää kätensä tämän olkapäälle.  
"Kai sä tiiät... et tääl on muitakin ku toi?" kysyy sammaltaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti, kun tuntee käden olkapäällään, kunnes tuttu ääni rauhoittaa itseään hieman. Katsahtaa Laria olkansa yli.  
"Tiiän mä. Sä esimerkiks, mutta sä tuskin tuut mun kaa tanssii?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa kiivaasti päätään tanssikysymykselle.  
"No en haluis... mut voisitsä muittenki kans hengata", selittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin mä arvelinki. Hengata niinku millee? Käykö jos hengaan sun kaa, ku tanssinu Eetun kanssa?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei pidä ajatuksesta, että Elias tanssisi Eppuliinin kanssa, ei sitten yhtään.  
"Kai se sit käy..." vastaa pettyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä mäkin", vastaa ja tarttuu Eetua kädestä johdattaen pojan kanssaan kauemmas Larista tanssilattialle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä, ja seuraa poikaa hymyillen tanssilattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Murjottaa Eliaksen ja Eetun loittoneville selille. Päättää mennä hakemaan lisää juotavaa odotellessaan, että Elias saa tarpeekseen tanssimisesta.  
  
**15 minuutin kuluttua...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tanssinut Eetun kanssa jo muutaman hitaan kappaleen verran, eikä tunnu saavan tarpeekseen lainkaan.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen kanssa tanssimisesta todella paljon ja on tyytyväinen, että Elias ole vielä päättänyt mennä Larin seuraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa olla todella ärsyyntynyt, että Elias on vieläkin tanssimassa. Kuvitteli tämän tanssivan yhden kappaleen, mutta näköjään ei. Kasvaneen humalatilansa kannustamana lähtee määrätietoisesti kävelemään kohti tanssilattiaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei huomaa Laria, joka lähestyy itseään ja Eetua tanssilattialla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen olkapäihin takaapäin.  
"Eiks toi ala riittää jo?" marisee humalaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää taas, kun tuntee kädet olkapäillään ja katsahtaa Laria.  
"Mä tykkään tanssia, ja kun sua ei saa tanssii, niin Eetu paikkaa sua sitte", tokaisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliakselle.  
"No sit sä tanssit mun kans", ilmoittaa humalaisesti ja tuuppaa Eetun sivuun. Vetää Eliaksen lähelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin sanoista, ja kun poika tuuppaa Eetun sivuun. Huomaa nielaisevansa Larin vetäessä itsensä lähelleen ja kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin ihonsa ollessa ihan kananlihalla.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle kännisesti.  
"No tanssitaaks... me sit vai ei?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee pari kertaa.  
"Siis joo... Mä vaa... Oon häkeltyny, ku sä haluut tanssii", myöntää ja asettaa kätensä varovaisesti Larin niskan taakse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen vyötärön ympäri.  
"Mä sanoin... et mä haluun sun kaa hengaa", sönköttää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias todella näyttää alkavan tanssia Larin kanssa ja ignooraa itsensä täysin. Miettii, että Elias taitaa olla ihan tosissaan ihastunut Lariin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Niinhän sä sanoit joo", tokaisee ja painautuu lähemmäksi Laria painaen päätään pojan olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jostain syystä nauttii valtavasti, kun Eliaksen vartalo on niin lähellä omaansa. Tuntee pojan partaveden tuoksun nenässään ja hymyilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa tehdä kaikkensa estääkseen itseään painamasta suudelmaa Larin kaulanseudulle, joka suorastaan kutsuu itseään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska ovat luonnollisesti ainoat tanssimassa, alkaa liikkua Eliaksen kanssa kohti syrjäistä nurkkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ensin tajua ollenkaan, että Lari vie itseään kohti syrjäistä nurkkaa, mutta alkaa havahtua asiaan, kun etenevät askel askeleelta kauemmas tanssilattialta. Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saapuu nurkkaan, huomaamattaan tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta.  
"Mä en haluu, et... kukaan näkee... mä sais sun kaa tanssii", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä tietysti... No mut oon silti iloinen siitä, että sä tanssit", kuiskaa hiljaa pojan korvaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kylmät väreet kulkevat lävitseen Eliaksen kuiskauksen johdosta.   
"Oot vai?" kysyy nielaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu hieman Larista katsoakseen tätä silmiin.  
"Oon. Mä arvostan sitä todella paljon", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen vähän hämmentyneenä.  
"No... ole hyvä... kai."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin pitäen Laria söpönä, kun poika näyttää niin hämmentyneeltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hymy on tarttuva, joten ei voi kuin hymyillä itsekin.  
"Sä oot söpö", sönkkää humalaisena tajuamattaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymynsä hyytyy aavistuksen, kun Lari kehuu itseään söpöksi. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella asiasta, kunnes tuttu hymy palaa kasvoilleen takaisin.  
"Meinasin just sanoo samaa susta", tokaisee pojalle ottaen alahuulensa samalla hampaidensa väliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu taas kummastuneeksi.  
"Siis niiku... mitä?" ihmettelee ja tihrustaa Eliasta silmillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä, että sä oot söpö", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnistää hitaasti.  
"No ei oo eka kerta, kun ton kuulen", toteaa omahyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiplaa Larin niskahiuksia pojan tokaistessa omahyväisenä sanansa.  
"Niin kai, mut eka kerta varmaan jätkän suusta?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu jännälle, kun Elias hipelöi niskahiuksiaan. Menee vakavammaksi pojan sanoista.  
"No joo..." tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Milt se tuntuu?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaivaantuu vähän Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"No... mä varmaan vetäisin kaikkii muita... jätkii turpaa... paitsi sua", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa huvittuneemmin Larin vastauksesta, kunnes hymy palaa kasvoilleen pojan sanoessa, ettei itseään vetäisi turpaan.  
"Miks mä oon poikkeus... Tai niin. Mähän oon sun frendi", tokaisee astetta apeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, just siks. Sä oot mun ainoo... homo-frendi", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiva... kai", toteaa ja pudistaa päätään ajatellessaan jo jotain muuta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää uudestaan.  
"Sä... sä oot", sanoo, "ja ei se mua niinku haittaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei... Hyvä juttu", tokaisee. Painautuu takaisin Laria vasten haluten jatkaa tanssimista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Elias tulee takaisin lähelleen.  
"Sä oot oikeesti tosi... kiva", sönköttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niin säkin. Liian", mutisee hiljempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai... miten nii liian?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Unoha", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiku nyt kerrot", vaatii kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larista ja katsoo tätä silmiin.  
"No mä oon ihastunu suhun", paukauttaa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Osa 11**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta hölmistyneenä olematta varma, että kuuliko oikein.  
"Häh?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon ihastunu suhun, siks tykkään susta liikaa", toistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Räpyttelee silmiään häkeltyneenä.  
"Okei..." sanoo sitten, ja Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat todella hyviltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et aio hakata mua, vaik sanoin just ihastuneeni suhun?" ihmettelee vähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sä oot mun frendi", sanoo murjottaen, "en mä sua vois lyödä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Larin sanoista.  
"Kiitos", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Miks sä oot sen... Eppulin kaa koko ajan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy pienesti Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Se on tosi mukava ja ymmärtää mua. Voin puhuu sille asioista, joita se ymmärtää, koska on homo myös", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja siin kaikki vai? Voisit olla mun kaa enemmän..." mutisee hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä, mut en mä vois puhuu sulle mitään miesjuttujani", näykkää huultaan sanansa sanoessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onks niist sit koko ajan pakko puhuu?" marisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei tietenkään ole, mut musta tuntuis oudolta... Tai siis ku sä nyt tiiät mun ihastuneen suhun, niin en mä tiiä..." sopertaa tietämättä oikein mitä selittää.  
"Häiritseekö se sua sitten? Ku oon Eetun kanssa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken aikaa hiljaa, kun yrittää miettiä, mitä voisi vastata Eliakselle. Känniset aivonsa lopulta päättävät, että rehellinen vastaus olisi paras.  
"Joo..." myöntää sammaltaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Larin ollessa jotenkin niin suloisena. Kallistaa päätään pienesti.  
"Minkä takii?" kysyy jännän pistävällä sävyllä hymynkare huulillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kysymys saa itsensä taas vaikeaksi, ja sisuskalunsa kiristyvät solmuksi.   
"En mä... tiiä..." vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei... En mä sua piinaa sillä enempää. Mä oon miettiny, että ku en voi sua saada, nii... voisin yrittää tutustuu siihen paremmin, ku se kuitenkin on tosi mukava."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään ärsyttää Eliaksen sanat Eetusta.  
"Sä oot... liian hyvä sille", sönköttää ja nyökyttää sanojensa päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No en nyt sanois... Mun mielestä se on kyllä toisinpäin. Eetu on tosi kultanen", kehuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nössö se on", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitä toi nyt tarkottaa?" tuhahtaa itsekin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai mikä? Totesin vaan, et... se on nössö", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ja sitten? Mikä sen sit pitäis olla?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy.  
"Ihan sama, mä en jaksa jauhaa jostain homo-Eppuliinistä", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei sit jauheta", tokaisee ja laskee kätensä Larin niskan takaa.  
"Biisikin jo tais loppuu... Eetu varmaan venaa mua jo."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias irtaantuu.  
"Jaa", tokaisee murjottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en ihan tajuu sua. Miks sä sanot mua söpöks? Yritätsä tahallaan sekottaa mun päätä lisää?" kysyy tiukasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee ja liikahtelee turhautuneena. Lopulta tarttuu Eliasta rinnuksista ja vetää tämän känniseen suudelmaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ehdi kunnolla tajuta, mitä tapahtuu, kun tuntee Larin huulet jo omillaan. Ihanan pehmeät huulet. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan häkeltyneenä ja painaa uutta suudelmaa pojan huulille.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee huuliaan Eliaksen huulia vasten, kunnes yhtäkkiä irtaantuu. Tuijottaa poikaa silmät selällään, sydämensä jyskyttäessä villisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti, kun suudelma loppuu niin pian, ja kohtaa Larin järkyttyneet kasvot edessään.  
"Tota..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää Eliakselle selkänsä ja lähtee rynnistämään pois salista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää hymähtäen ja pudistaa päätään jääden ihmettelemään, mitä ihmettä juuri tapahtuikaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Seisoskelee juomapöydän lähellä ja odottaa edelleen Eliasta takaisin. Miettii, pitäisikö vain lähteä, kun ei poikaa kuulu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa hyvin häkeltynein miettein takaisin salin puolelle nurkasta ja huomaa Eetun juomapöydän luona. Kävelee pojan luokse.  
"Mä voisin lähtee jo nukkuu", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee, kun huomaa Eliaksen tulevan takaisin, mutta se vähän hyytyy pojan sanoista.  
"Ai... no mäkin sit lähen", sanoo huultaan pureskellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori", pahoittelee aidosti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei se mitään... kyl mä tiedän, et sä tykkäät Larista", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee ihan noloksi ja vaikeaksi.  
"Ai..."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo... Kyl se kävi äsken aika selväks", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan vaikeana.  
"Nii... No mut en voi sitä saada, nii ihan turhaan mä siitä ees haaveilen", sättii itseään.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mitä sä nyt sitte meinaat tehdä?" kyselee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mä en tiiä. Unohtaa se", huokaa ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
_Mut ensin kyl vaadin sen päätä vadille, ku suuteli mua_ , ajattelee itsekseen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nyökkää pienesti Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Varmaan ihan fiksuu, kun et sä Larii tuu saamaan", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..." sanoo hieman apeammin tahtomattaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias on selvästi allapäin. Asettaa kätensä pojan olkapäälle lohduttavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori. Sun on varmaan tosi kiva kuunnella mun angstausta Larista", pahoittelee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Saat sä mulle avautuu", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Eetun hymyyn.  
"No kiva, mut ei oo vaan reiluu sua kohtaan siltikään", tokaisee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No ehkä, mut kyl mä silti haluun kuunnella, jos sulla on huolia", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti ja hei, samat sanat!"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle kiitollisena.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo herännyt ja katsoo Larin sänkyä odottavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sängyssään kasvot seinään päin ja teeskentelee nukkuvaa. Muistaa kyllä, mitä meni eilen kännissä tekemään, eikä halua kohdata Eliaksen kysymyksiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja nousee ylös sängyltä kävellen ikkunan luokse katsomaan ulos ikkunasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei uskalla liikahtaa, vaan makaa täysin paikoillaan. Kuuntelee tarkkaavaisesti, mitä Elias tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hetken aikaa ulos ikkunasta, kunnes palaa takaisin sängynlaidalle odottelemaan Larin heräämistä. Kello on 10 aamulla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toinen jalkansa alkaa puutua, joten vaihtaa vähän asentoaan. Esittää yhä nukkuvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari?" uskaltaa kysyä varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vastaa Eliakselle mitään ja toivoo tämän poistuvan huoneestaan, jottei joudu kohtaamaan poikaa vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää turhautuneena, kun ei saa vastausta. Nousee ylös sängystä ja astuu ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias todellakin lähtee. Nousee varovasti sängystä ja kuulostelee hetken ennen kuin menee suihkuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kävelemässä poispäin, kun päättääkin palata huoneeseensa. Avaa oven ja kuulee suihkunääniä kylpyhuoneesta. Hymähtäen jää odottelemaan kylpyhuoneen oven ulkopuolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Peseytyy kaikessa rauhassa ja nauttii lämpimästä vedestä ihollaan. Yrittää unohtaa kaiken, mitä bileissä tapahtui, mutta se osoittautuu vaikeaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sammuttaa lopulta suihkun ja ryhtyy kuivattelemaan itseään. Asettaa sitten pyyheliinan lanteilleen ja avaa kylpyhuoneen oven. Kauhistuu, kun näkee Eliaksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee nähdessään Larin suihkunraikkaana ja pyyhe lantiolla edessään.  
"Mä tota... Haluun jutella sun kanssa", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Selvittyään järkytyksestä pudistaa päätään.  
"Mä en haluu", sanoo tylysti ja painelee Eliaksen ohi vaatekaapilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee Larin perässä tämän vaatekaapille.  
"Et sä voi paeta mua. Me asutaan samassa kämpässä! Mä haluun tietää, että miks sä suutelit mua?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pusertaa huuliaan ärsyyntyneenä ja kiskoo vaatteita kaapistaan.  
"Sä kuvittelet omias!" väittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ai mä kuvittelen omiani? Mä en ollu kännissä, sä olit, joten en takuulla kuvittele mitään. Sä sanoit mua söpöksikin. Mä vaan haluun tietää, mitä sun päässä oikeen liikkuu", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta sanomatta mitään ja painuu sitten vaatteidensa kanssa kylpyhuoneeseen pukeutumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena ja kävelee sängylleen ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pukeutuu pikavauhtia ja painuu kylpyhuoneesta saman tien ulos koko huoneesta. Tarvitsee raitista ilmaa ja röökiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään, kun Lari painuu kylpyhuoneesta suoraan ulos huoneesta edes vilkaisematta itseään.  
"Just", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos rakennuksen ulko-ovista. Suuntaa kohti tupakkapaikkaa ja onnekseen se on tyhjä. Muut ilmeisesti potevat vielä krapulaa huoneissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee päättäväisesti sängyltään ja kävelee vaatekaapilleen. Ottaa vaatteet kaapista, pukee ne ylleen ja suuntaa kulkunsa ulos huoneesta. Astelee ulos rakennuksesta ja löytää Larin tupakkapaikalta kuten arvelikin. Hymähdysten saattelemana kävelee pojan luokse.  
"Mä en luovuta ennen kuin saan sulta vastauksia!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii röökistään – siihen saakka, kunnes Elias saapuu paikalle. Kuvitteli saavansa olla edes röökipaikalla rauhassa.   
"Just", tuhahtaa ja puhaltaa savut suustaan kohti Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yskii, kun saa tupakansavua päälleen.   
"En mä ees tajuu, miks mä oon suhun ihastunu. Sä poltat tupakkaa ja välillä enemmän kuin väität, oot tosi törkeä mua kohtaan ja välttelet aina vakavia keskusteluja", motkottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tunnustus kuulostaa selvinpäin jotenkin voimakkaammalta, mutta päättää olla välittämättä siitä.  
"Saat syyttää itteäs, et poltan useemmin", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"No just joo. En mä tota tupakkaa sun suuhus tunge", kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä et, mut oot niin rasittava, et tekee mieli", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa tupakansavusta huolimatta aivan Larin lähelle.  
"Koeta nyt päättää, mitä mieltä sä musta olet?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Sä oot ihan jees sillon, ku et urputa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko väärin, että mä haluun tietää, minkä takii sä suutelit mua? Musta se ei oo mitään urputtamista."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta tympääntyneenä.  
"No äsken sä kyllä urputit ihan urakalla", tuhahtaa ottamatta kantaa Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mutta voisitko vastata mun kysymykseen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En", tokaisee lyhyesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miksi et?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Koska mä en tiedä, miks mä tein sen!" parahtaa tuskastuneena.


	12. Chapter 12

**Osa 12**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jähmettyy paikalleen ja nielaisee.  
"Aijaa... Sä olit kyllä humalassa, niin... Ehkä se selittyy jotenkin sillä?" yrittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja ottaa viimeiset henkoset tupakastaan  
"Voi olla..." mutisee ja tumppaa röökin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saanko mä kysyy... Miltä se tuntu? Muistatko?" arastelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No... ihan normi pussailult", vastaa vähän vastahakoisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista, kun poika ei ala haukkumaan suudelmaa mitenkään.  
"Siinäs näet, ettei se oo mitenkään ihmeellisempää kuin tytönkään kanssa", iskee silmäänsä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta ja lähtee sitten pois tupakkapaikalta kohti sisätiloja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juoksee Larin kiinni.   
"Haluaisitsä hengaa mun kanssa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias juoksee itsensä kiinni ja ehdottaa yhdessä hengailua.  
"No... voisin mä", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä tehään?" kysyy iloisena siitä, että Lari ei pakoile itseään enää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mitä sä haluisit?" kysyy vastaamisen sijaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennään aamiaiselle ensin ja mietitään sit", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mennään vaan... katotaan mitä menee alas", toteaa krapulaansa viitaten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jotai rasvasta nyt ainaki", pohtii ja astuu sisään koulurakennukseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen sanoille seuratessaan poikaa sisälle.  
"Mä en ainakaan pysty vetään sellasta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy kävellessään toisinpäin ja kävelee takaperin kohti keittiötiloja.  
"No mitäs herra sitte haluais syödä?" hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Elias alkaa kävellä takaperin.  
"No ehkä joku leipä ja kahvii", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitten syöt niitä", vastaa ja kääntyy takaisin oikeinpäin kävellen keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin syönkin", sanoo.  
  
**Lari ja Elias viettivät lauantaipäivän kahdestaan ja sunnuntai-iltapäivänä ovat päätyneet pelaamaan salibandya.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Nauttii siitä, että on saanut hengata viikonlopun Eliaksen kanssa. Juoksee pallon perään ja saatuaan sen lapaansa syöttää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa pallon lapaansa ja lähtee kuljettamaan palloa kohti maalia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juoksee äkkiä maalille valmiina torjumaan Eliaksen laukauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laukoo pallon kohti maaliverkkoa...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Torjuu mailallaan helposti Eliaksen heppoisen laukauksen ja virnuilee pojalle tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa ärtyä, kun Lari virnuilee tyytyväisennäköisenä itselleen ja kun tämä torjuu niin helposti laukauksensa. Viskaa salibandymailansa maahan ja astelee määrätietoisin, uhkaavin askelin kohti Laria...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastuu, kun Elias viskaa mailan maahan ja lähtee kohti itseään niin uhkaavana. Katselee pojan lähestymistä vähän varautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aikalisä. Et sä saa näyttää tolta", tokaisee ja liimautuu kiinni Lariin alkaen kutittaa tätä kyljistä.   
"Tajuutsä?" nauraa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy aivan täysin, kun Elias liimautuu kiinni itseensä ja alkaa kutittaa.  
"Hei, ei toi oo kivaa", protestoi naurahduksiensa keskeltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eikö? Ihan aikuisten oikeesti?" sanoo katsoen Laria hymyillen silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo", vastaa ja tarttuu Eliaksen käsin siirtäen ne pois kyljiltään. Hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja tuntuu kivalta, kun Lari koskee käsiinsä siirtäessään ne pois kyljiltään.   
"Ei sitte. Jatkuuko?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, ja se on mun vuoro", ilmoittaa. Lähtee nopeasti kuljettamaan palloa toiseen päähän salia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää pysyä Larin perässä ja etenee kohti omaa maaliaan, jotta Lari ei saisi palloa maaliin saakka.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hidastaa vauhtiaan vähän ihan tarkoituksella, jotta Elias varmasti ehtii maaliin ajoissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee maaliin ja ottaa maalivahdin asennon, jalat leveämmällä ja maila tarkasti hyppysissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy ja tähtää oikeaan yläkulmaan. Laukoo palloa kovaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Syöksyy ottamaan palloa kiinni ennen kuin se ehtii maaliin, mutta ei ehdi ja kaatuu liikuntasalin lattialle syöksyllä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun pallo menee vaivattomasti maaliin Eliaksen torjuntayrityksestä huolimatta. Huolestuu kuitenkin, kun Elias kaatuu pahannäköisesti lattialle. Menee pojan luo.  
"Ootsä ok?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Joo, oon mä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu ja ojentaa Eliakselle kätensä vetääkseen tämän pystyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös Larin avustamana.  
"Näyttikö makeelta? Mun syöksyminen?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Joo, oli se aika tyylikäs", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä sait maalin ja se on nyt 1-0 sun hyväkses", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Jep, etkä muuten pääse tasoihin", leveilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vielä mä ton virneen sun naamaltas pyyhin", uhoaa ja menee asemiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen uhkailuille.  
"Niin varmaan", virnistää ja lähtee kirmaamaan vastapäiselle maalille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutisee itsekseen jotain ja lähtee sitten kuljettamaan palloa kohti Larin maalia. Menee jonkinmoista siksaksakkia Laria hämätäkseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saavuttuaan maaliin seuraa tarkasti Eliaksen liikkeitä ja on päättänyt torjua tämän laukaisun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laukoo pallon maalia kohti todella kovaa ja vähän viistoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Eliaksen laukaisu lähtee viistoon ja vaihtaa asentoaan. Saa niukasti torjuttua pallon olkapäällään, mutta älähtää kivusta, kun isku on niin voimakas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää, kun Lari älähtää kivusta, ja juoksee pojan luokse.  
"Sattuks suhun?" huolehtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää ja hieroo olkapäätään.  
"Aika kovan vauhdin sä siihen palloon sait", mutisee, "sattu ihan hitosti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Sori. Haenko mä jonkun kylmäkääreen siihen?" pohtii huolissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.   
"Ei tartte, helpottaa jo", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa helpotuksesta.  
"No hyvä. Pystytsä jatkaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo", sanoo päättäväisesti, "en mä tollasest rikki mee."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoille ja palaa kauemmaksi pojasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa pallon mailansa lapaan ja lähtee kuljettamaan kohti toista maalia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Larin mailan liikkeitä tarkasti, jotta saisi torjuttua edes yhden maalin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähestyy Eliasta määrätietoisesti ja tekee bravuuriharhautuksensa juuri ennen kuin laukoo pallon kohti Eliaksen vartioimaa maalia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pallo osuu helposti maaliin, kun Lari osaa harhauttaa niin hyvin.  
"Tää on niin epäreiluu", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä maalilleen.  
"Ehkä, mut meikä voitti silti", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Näköjää. Mitäs sitte tehtäis?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä et vissiin haluu revanssii?" hymähtää, mutta kohauttaa sitten olkapäitään. Irvistää pienesti, sillä oikea olkapäänsä särkee edelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juuri vastaamassa Larille revanssista, kun näkee pojan irvistävän. Huolestuu uudelleen ja astelee Larin luokse.  
"Hei, mitä jos toi on revähtäny tai jotai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No ei kai joku pallo sellast saa aikaan", miettii epäilevänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ei noist voi tietää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä ainakaan usko", sanoo ja hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä on niin huolehtivainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn katsoen tätä samalla silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa jotenkin jännäksi, kun Eliaskin alkaa hymyillä ja katsoo itseään silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa paikallaan ja tuntuu vain juuttuneen Larin silmiin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy hitaasti Eliaksen silmistä tämän huuliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa rinnassaan, nähdessään Larin katseen siirtyvän huuliinsa. Huomaa nielaisevansa ja antaa katseensa laskeutua Larin huuliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää katseensa takaisin Eliaksen silmiin ja nielaisee, kun huomaa pojan tuijottavan huuliaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mielensä tekisi aivan hirveästi suudella Laria, mutta ei tiedä uskaltaako...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä syöksyy eteenpäin ja painaa huulensa tiukasti vasten Eliaksen huulia.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei juuri ehdi mitään tekemään, kun Lari jo syöksyy eteenpäin, tuntien pojan huulet tiukasti omiaan vasten. Liikauttaa varovaisesti huuliaan Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen huulien liikahtavan omiaan vasten. Vastaa liikkeeseen varovasti, kokeilevasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy pienesti Larin vastatessa huuliensa liikkeeseen varovaisesti ja kokeilevasti. Painaa uutta, pientä suudelmaa Larin huulille pitäen huuliensa liikkeen hitaampana ja varovaisempana haluamatta pelästyttää Laria pois.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan hieman itsevarmempana. Muistaa hämärästi kännisen suudelmansa pojan kanssa ja toteaa, että se ei ollut mitään verrattuna käynnissä olevaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin vastaavan suudelmaansa aiempaa itsevarmempana ja uskaltaa painaa huuliaan tiukemmin Larin huulia vasten uuden suudelman ollessa yhä hellä, mutta aavistuksen rohkeampi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie huomaamattaan toisen kätensä Eliaksen selkään ja vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin kosketusta selällään ja huomaa liikahtavansa lähemmäksi Laria painaessaan jälleen uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille, taas asteen edellistä rohkeampaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Elias liikahtaa lähemmäs, ja tuntee pojan vartalon omaansa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kättään koskeakseen Larin poskea ja antaen suudelman muuttuessa hieman syvemmäksi, hyvin hitaalla tahdilla tosin.   
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan ensin kosketuksen poskellaan ja sitten Eliaksen äänen, hätkähtää ja vetäytyy irti suudelmasta. Painaa silmänsä kiinni eikä voi tajuta, miksi ihmeessä suuteli Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun suudelma loppuu ja Lari vetäytyy siitä irti. Näkee kuinka poika painaa silmänsä kiinni. Näykkää huultaan tietämättä, mitä sanoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä näin vaan unta... ei toi oikeesti tapahtunu", mutisee hiljaa itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen yrittäen saada ääntään kuuluville.  
"Kyl se tapahtu oikeesti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää uudelleen Eliaksen ääntä ja avaa silmänsä. Tuijottaa poikaa haavi auki ja tajuaa, että ei todellakaan nähnyt unta, vaan ihan oikeasti suuteli Eliasta – taas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ootsä... okei?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa edelleen Eliasta ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pelataanko me vielä tai...?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa taas päätään.  
"Mä meen meiän huoneeseen, ja sä tuut mukaan", ilmoittaa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo Larin ilmoitukselle ja vie mailan takaisin urheiluvälinevarastoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta välinevarastoon oman mailansa sekä pallon kanssa. Lähtee sitten pois salista kohti päärakennusta ja huonettaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä ulos salista ja päärakennusta sekä huonetta kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu huoneen ovelle ja avaa sen avaimellaan. Astuu sisään ja odottaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Larin jäljessä sisään huoneeseen sydän lujempaa jyskyttäen. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä odottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias pääsee sisälle huoneeseen, painaa oven kiinni ja tarttuu sitten Eliaksen rinnuksiin kiinni. Työntää pojan ovea vasten hyökkää tämän huulien kimppuun omillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti, kun Lari tarttuu rinnuksistaan kiinni. Äännähtää pojan huulia vasten ja vastaa Larin suudelmaan hengähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää suudelmaan ja vie kätensä tutkimaan Eliaksen ylävartaloa kiinnostuneena. Painaa rajua suudelmaa Eliaksen huulille ja nauttii tämän päästämistä äänistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin kosketuksesta ylävartalollaan sekä tämän painamasta rajusta suudelmasta huulilleen. Vastaa Larin rajuun suudelmaan painaen kiihkeämpää suudelmaa pojan huulille nauttien jotenkin ihan liikaa tilanteesta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa vartalonsa vasten Eliasta ja hengähtää kiihkeään suudelmaan. Ei olisi ikinä kuvitellut, että voisi nauttia jonkun pojan suutelemisesta, mutta näköjään nauttii ja paljon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse pojan painaessa vartaloa vasten itseään. Painaa kiihkeämpää suudelmaa Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliasta taas rinnuksista ja vetää tämän irti ovesta rikkomatta suudelmaa. Alkaa työntää Eliasta kohti pojan sänkyä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittää tiiviimmin ja antaa Larin työntää itseään kohti sänkyään suudelmien muuttuessa vain kiihkeämmiksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksesta, kun ovat sängyn vieressä, ja tuuppaa pienesti virnistellen pojan makuulle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää itsekin kaatuessaan sängylle Larin tuuppaamana ja odottaa poikaa päälleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee sängylle Eliaksen päälle ja iskee huulensa pojan kaulaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin Larin iskiessä huulensa kaulaansa ja nauttii ihan liikaa. Tuo kätensä Larin hiuksiin painaen poikaa tiukemmin kaulaansa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää pienesti, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden hiuksissaan. Näykkää pojan kaulaa hampaillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa kiihottua hiljalleen Larin tietäessä jostain syystä ihan täydellisesti, mistä kaikesta tykkää. Ynähtää kiihotuksesta, kun Lari näykkää kaulaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tykkää Eliaksen ääntelyistä ja näykkii vähän voimakkaammin. Eliaksen pehmeä kaulaniho tuntuu ihanalta huuliaan vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa tukistavansa Laria hiuksista, kun poika näykkii vähän voimakkaammin kaulaansa. Huokaa astetta voimakkaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilokseen Elias vaikuttaa tykkäävän teoistaan. Siirtyy näykkimään Eliaksen kaulaa toiselta puolelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa painavansa Larin huulia tiukemmin kaulaansa vasten huokauksien saattelemana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näykkii Eliaksen kaulaa jonkun aikaa, kunnes alkaa siirtyä kohti pojan korvalehteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisee nautinnosta, kun Lari siirtyy kaulaltaan korvalehtensä suuntaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Näykkää virnistäen Eliaksen korvalehteä ja laskee toisen kätensä pojan kyljelle. Lähtee hitaasti kuljettamaan kättään alaspäin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin näykkäisyä korvalehdellään ja tämän kosketusta kyljellään. Tuntee ihonsa olevan kananlihalla, ja kullinsa liikahtaa voimakkaasti housuissaan pojan käden laskeutuessa alaspäin. Pelkää, mitä Lari tuumii asiasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee ihan selvästi, kuinka Eliaksen housuissa tapahtuu liikettä. Irrottaa huulensa pojan korvalehdeltä ja siirtyy katsomaan poikaa silmiin mietteliäänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nautinnonhuuma karkaa sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun Lari irrottaa huulensa korvalehdeltään. Vastaa Larin katseeseen tietämättä yhtään pojan mielenliikkeitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uskaltautuu liikuttamaan kättään Eliaksen vartalolla yhä alemmas kohti pojan vyötä. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä mieltä on siitä, että Elias on ilmiselvästi kiihottunut. Pitää katseensa pojan silmissä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hyvillään, kun Lari ei lopeta kuten teki salissa, vaan jatkaa toimiaan. Ei irrota katsettaan Larin silmistä, ja tunnelma on eroottisin koskaan kokemansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sormensa saavuttavat pian Eliaksen vyön ja avaa soljen yllättävän helposti. Alkaa avata pojan housunnappia ja vetoketjua. Ei edes huomaa, kuinka villisti sydämensä lyö.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa, ja huomaa samalla myös nielaisevansa. Ei ole koskaan tehnyt mitään tällaista kenenkään jätkän kanssa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa Eliaksen housut auki, antaa kätensä sukeltaa niiden sisään. Nielaisee, kun sormensa tulevat kontaktiin pojan boksereilla päällystetyn kovan kullin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää voimakkaasti voimatta tunteelle mitään, kun Lari tunkee kätensä housuihinsa ja koskettaa boksereidensa kangasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa huulensa Eliaksen huulia vasten kiihkeään suudelmaan. Sormensa tunnustelevat uteliaina pojan housujen sisältöä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa hengähtäen Larin suudelmaan ja huoahtaa Larin huulille painaen uutta suudelmaa, minkä keskittymiseltään pystyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta koko ajan kiihkeämmin ja päättelee, että pojan kulli sopii käteensä täydellisesti. Poistaa kätensä Eliaksen housuista ja työntää sen sitten boksereiden sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Selkänsä on irrota patjalta tuntiessaan niin valtavaa mielihyvää pelkästä boksereiden sisäpuolen koskettamisesta. Äännähtää kiihkeänä Larin huulille suudelmien lomassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, kuinka Elias nauttii. Liikuttaa kättään pojan boksereissa ja nappaa tämän kullin varovasti käteensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huulensa erkanevat Larin huulilta, kun poika nappaa kullin käteensä. Tuntuu menettävänsä tajuntansa pelkän käteen ottamisen myötä. Kaikki tuntuu niin uudelta ja samalla ihan liian hyvältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias irtaantuu suudelmasta, painaa huulensa taas pojan kaulaa vasten. Tunnustelee pojan kullia sormillaan, sillä ei luonnollisesti ole koskaan koskettanut kuin omaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee voimakkaammin, kun tuntee Larin huulet taas kaulallaan ja pojan kädet tunnustelemassa kulliaan, joka tuntuu suurentuvan Larin otteessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliaksen ihoa ja uskaltautuu rohkeammin hipelöimään pojan kullia. Vie peukalonsa sen päähän ja tuntee sen olevan märkä. Se innostaa itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää, kun Lari koskettaa kullinsa päätä, joka on märkä kiimatipoista. Huoahtaa kiihkeänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puraisee Eliaksen kaulanihoa ja alkaa sitten hitaasti runkata pojan kullia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa kiihottuneemmin, kun Lari puraisee kaulanihoaan ja alkaa samalla hitaasti runkata kulliaan. Etsii kätensä taas pojan hiuksiin, joita tukistaa entistä lujempaa suustaan purkautuessa uusi nautinnollinen huokaisu. Silmänsä ovat painuneet kiinni jo hyvän aikaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Eliaksen käsi palaa hiuksiinsa. Runkkaa pojan kullia voimakkaammin nuolaisee kohtaa pojan kaulassa, jota juuri puraisi. Näykkää sitten Eliaksen korvalehteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa huohottaa Larin runkatessa kullia voimakkaammin ja kun tämä nuolaisee kaulaansa kohdasta, jota puraisi ja näykkää korvalehteään, tuntuu olevansa kuin tulessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie huulensa suutelemaan Eliaksen huulia nälkäisesti. Pojan alakerran kimpussa oleva kätensä alkaa väsyä, mutta ei välitä siitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa yhtä nälkäisenä Larin suudelmaan ja kiemurtelee samalla pojan alla kiihottuneena tämän jatkaessa kullinsa hyväilyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näykkää Eliaksen alahuulta ja muuttaa hieman pojan kullia pitelevän kätensä otetta nähdäkseen, miten se vaikuttaa Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin huulille kuumana, kun poika muuttaa otettaan kullillaan. Kullinsa samalla liikahtaa Larin otteessa voimakkaasti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kullin liikahduksen kädessään selvästi ja päättelee, että Elias tykkäsi otteen muuttamisesta. Suutelee poikaa rajusti ja alkaa runkata tätä entistä voimakkaammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin rajumpaan suudelmaan huokaillen samalla Larin huulille pojan alkaessa runkata itseään voimakkaammin. Tuntee jo jonkinasteista painetta nivusissaan, mutta aikoo kestää vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu yhtäkkiä Eliaksen huulista, sillä haluaa kokeilla jotain muuta. Nousee pojan päältä ja vetää kätensä pois tämän housuista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohottaa kovaäänisesti, kun Lari yllättäen irtaantuu huulistaan ja päältään.  
"Mitä sä...?" kysyy hengästyneenä kullinsa jäätyä odottamaan jatkoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei välitä Eliaksen kysymyksestä, vaan ryhtyy vetämään tämän housuja ja boksereita alemmas.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larin vetää housunsa ja bokserinsa alemmas, Larin onnekseen edelleen ollessa mukana tilanteessa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa Eliaksen housut vedettyä tämän polviin, siirtää kasvonsa pojan kullin yläpuolelle. Katselee näkyä kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun Lari katselee kulliaan niin kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan ja koskettaa sitten Eliaksen kullia varovasti kielenkärjellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa värähtää ja liikahtaa hieman sivummalle Larin koskettaessa sitä kielenkärjellään. Hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska mitään kamalaa ei tapahtunut, tekee saman uudelleen hieman voimakkaammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin, ja kullinsa tykkää myös Larin kosketuksesta kielenkärjellään, kun liikahtaa niin voimakkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kullin liikahdukset kieltään vasten, ja se lisää rohkeuttaan. Painaa huulensa kielensä seuraksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suustaan karkaa nautinnollinen ynähdys ja kätensä etsii kuumeisesti Larin hiuksia, joihin tarttua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias ynähtää niin seksikkäästi. Ottaa kohta kokeilevasti pojan kovan kullin suuhunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa vain raskaammin ja koska ei saa kättään Larin hiuksiin, puristaa patjaansa kätensä alla tiukemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hassulta pitää jonkun kullia suussaan, muttei koe sitä epämiellyttäväksi. Alkaa varovasti imeskellä sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo toisen kätensä hapuilemaan ilmaa ja löytää lopulta Larin pään takertuen pojan hiuksiin kovakouraisesti.   
"Mmmh", huokaa nautinnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden kovakouraisena hiuksissaan. Imeskelee pojan kullia ja tekee parhaansa peittääkseen hampaansa huulillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii ihan liiaksi Larin teosta, eikä ole koskaan kokenut vastaavanlaista tunnetta. Hengityksensä muuttuu vaikeammaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Leukaansa alkaa särkeä, mutta ei välitä siitä, sillä haluaa saada Eliaksen laukeamaan. Vie toisen käden sormensa koskettelemaan pojan kiveksiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tärisee jo ja yrittää saada suunsa muodostamaan sanoja, jotka tuntuvat juuttuvan kurkkuun jatkuvasti.  
"V-voisitko... sä... kosket-koskettaa..." ääntelehtii ja huokaa taas raskaammin vartalonsa jännittyessä täysin.  
"Vä-väli-välilihaa", saa lopulta soperrettua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen pyynnön ja tekee työtä käskettyä. Siirtää sormiaan alemmas pojan kiveksiä pitkin ja alkaa sitten hieroa tämän välilihaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Parkaisee äänekkäästi, kun Lari tekee työtä käskettyä, ja laukeaa saman tien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen äkkinäisestä laukeamisesta, ja kohta suunsa on täynnä lämmintä spermaa. Irtaantuu yskien Eliaksesta ja sylkee tavaraa ulos suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Makaa velttona sängyllä täysin tyydytettynä pystymättä nyt edes huomioimaan sitä, että Lari sylkee spermat ulos suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Satuaan suunsa tyhjäksi pyyhkii sen kädellään. Liikahtaa pois sängyltä ja tajuaa vasta siinä vaiheessa, että on ihan samassa tilassa kuin Elias hetki sitten. Menee vähän noloksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, kun katsahtaa Larin alavartaloa ja näkee tämän kullin seisovan aika lahjakkaasti. Nousee ylemmäs sängyllä ja lopulta istumaan näyttäen Laria tulemaan luokseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee epäilevästi Eliasta, mutta menee kuitenkin istumaan sängylle tämän viereen. Liikahtaa vähän vaikeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa kättään ja ujuttaa sen kohti Larin housuja painaen kättään tämän farkkujen etumusta vasten. Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin sitten tuoden kätensä tämän farkkujen etumukselta ja laskien kätensä pojan olkapäille hypähtäen tämän syliin. Painautuu suutelemaan Laria kiihkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee terävästi, kun Elias painaa kätensä _sinne_. Puristaa hampaitaan yhteen, kunnes täydelliseksi yllätyksekseen Elias hyppää syliinsä. Vastaa suudelmaan ja asettaa toisen kätensä pojan selälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille leikitellen kielellään pojan alahuulen kanssa. Irtaantuu Larin huulista ja samalla tämän sylistä pitäen kätensä kuitenkin yhä tämän olkapäillä. Painaa Larin taaksepäin sängylle selälleen ja asettuu pojan syliin hajareisin painautuen suutelemaan Larin kaulaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan, mutta se ei kauan kestä, kun Elias irtaantuu ja painaa sitten itsensä selälleen sängylle. Huokaa ja painaa silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan Eliaksen huulet kaulaansa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa purevansa Larin kaulaa hieman kiihkeämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaise kiihotuksesta, kun Elias puree kaulaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa imevänsä Larin kaulaan pienen, lähes huomaamattoman fritsun samalla, kun availee pojan vyötä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jännittyy, kun Elias alkaa availla vyötään, mutta samalla odottaa malttamattomana jotain helpotusta oloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa vyön kohta auki ja tunkee kädet Larin housuihin. Koskettelee Laria boksereiden päältä suukotellen samalla pojan kaulaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee ääneen, kun Eliaksen käsi tunkeutuu housuihinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikuttelee kättään Larin housuissa, kunnes alkaa hivuttaa käsiään boksereiden sisään ja etsii käteensä pojan kullin. Hipaisee sitä ensin kiusaavasti, kunnes painaa kätensä kunnolla sitä vasten Larin kullin tuntuessa lämpimältä vasten kättään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää voimakkaasti, kun Eliaksen käsi ensin hipaisee ja sitten kiertyy kovan kullinsa ympärille. Puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikuttelee kättään Larin kovan kullin ympärillä kuin tunnustellen sitä kädessään. Alkaa sitten hitaasti vetää esinahkaa taakse minkä pystyy kädellään housuissa liikkumaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee voimakkaasti nautinnosta Eliaksen kosketuksen tuntuessa ihan mielettömän hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee Larin sylistä ja tarttuu tämän housuista kiinni vetäen ne boksereineen päivineen nilkkoihin saakka. Asettuu sitten polvilleen Larin jalkojenjuureen katsoen tätä odottavasti, että tämä nousisi istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kuinka Elias vetää housunsa pois jalastaan, ja se vain lisää kiihottuneisuuttaan. Kun sitten ei tapahdu mitään, nousee kulmat kurtussa istumaan ja ihmettelee, miksei Elias tee mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin noustessa istumaan sängyllään. Laskee kätensä Larin reisille kuin vain ihaillen pojan miehuutta, joka boksereista esiin ponnahtaa. Kallistaa päätään ja nuolaisee kiusoittelevasti Larin kullin vartta pitkällä vedolla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Elias koskettaa reisiään. Mutta sitten, kun tuntee pojan kielen nuolemassa kulliaan, huuliltaan karkaa äänekäs voihkahdus – kukaan ei ole koskaan ennen koskenut itseään sillä tavalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu toisella kädellään Larin kullin varteen ja tuo sitä lähemmäs huuliaan kiertäen huulensa Larin kullin ympärille ja leikkien kielellään pojan terskalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen teot tuntuvat niin valtavan hyviltä, että kaatuu taas selälleen ja puristaa nautinnonpyörteissä Eliaksen peittoa käsillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari kaatuu selälleen, mutta ei anna sen häiritä itseään. Upottaa Larin kullin niin syvälle kuin saa ja tuntee silmiensä kirvelevän yökötysrefleksin pidättämisestä poissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan kullinsa uppoavan Eliaksen suuhun, alkaa huohottaa ja kiemurrella sängyllä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo Larin kullia poispäin suustaan vain työntääkseen sen takaisin. Nauttii siitä, kun näkee Larin nauttivan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sormensa etsivät Eliaksen pään ja tunkeutuvat pojan hiuksiin. Tietää, että ei tule kestämään kauan Eliaksen käsittelyssä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Larin käsi tunkeutuu hiuksiinsa. Antaa toisen kätensä hyväillä Larin kiveksiä samalla, kun suunsa ja kielensä häärii pojan kullin kimpussa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huohottaa voimakkaasti ja tietää tulevansa pian. Kun Eliaksen käsi löytää kiveksensä, ei pysty enää pidättelemään orgasmiaan, vaan laukeaa Eliaksen suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu täyttyvän Larin spermasta ja vaikeuksia niellä ne, mutta saa ne lopulta nieltyä. Nousee ylös polvistumasta Larin eteen ja hakee paperia pyyhkiäkseen suunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa huohottaen sängyllä ja nauttii olostaan. Ei kiinnitä Eliakseen mitään huomiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saatuaan pyyhittyä suunsa kävelee sängylleen ja istahtaa Larin vierelle katsahtaen poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee, että Elias istahtaa sängylle, muttei näe pojan katsetta, sillä silmänsä ovat kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee pienesti.  
"Tota... Miltä toi tuntu?" uskaltautuu kysymään.


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun kuulee Eliaksen kysymyksen. Koska ei halua vastata, nousee sängyltä ja vetää housut kunnolla jalkaansa.  
"Sä et sit puhu tosta yhtään kenellekään", tokaisee Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun ei saa Larilta vastausta kysymykseensä.  
"No en puhu", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et edes sille homo-Eppuliinilles", lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Lari, mitä toi oli?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneesti.  
"En mä helvetti tiedä!" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria hetken aikaa, kunnes pudistelee päätään.  
"Just. Sä et tiedä, mutta muuten otit vaan suihin multa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo Eliakseen murhaavan katseen ja painelee sitten ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin mulkaisuun, ja kun poika painelee ulos huoneesta, huokaa raskaasti ja luo katseen ylemmäs turhautuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee ulos ja hiippailee sitten alkoholivarastolle. Tarvitsee välttämättä helpotusta oloonsa vaikka jälki-istunnon uhalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltään ja riisuu loputkin vaatteistaan painuen suihkuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa varovasti seinäpaneelin liikuntasalin nurkasta ja kopeloi kädellään paneelin takana olevaa tilaa. Löytää puoliksi juodun kossupullon ja tunkee sen taskuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pesee vartalonsa suihkusaippualla ja kastelee hiuksensa. Olonsa on hyvin turhautunut ja jollain tapaa surullinenkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu löytämään vielä täysinäisen pullonkin ja survoo sen toiseen taskuunsa. Sen jälkeen kiinnittää paneelin varovasti ja tarkasti takaisin paikoilleen. Lähtee pois salista viereiseen rakennukseen, jossa saa hengata vapaa-ajalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sammuttaa suihkun, ottaa pyyhkeen käteensä kuivaillen itseään ja asettaa sen lantiolleen astuen ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Siirtyy takaisin sänkynsä luokse ja on istahtaa sängylleen, kun muistaa, mitä siinä tehtiinkään. Pyyhe lantiollaan heivaa lakanan, pussilakanan ja tyynyliinan pois ja purkaa turhautumisensa siihen. Alkaa kuivatella itseään ja etsii vaatekaapistaan puhtaat vaatteet, jotka pukee ja lähtee sitten etsimään puhtaita vuodevaatteita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää parille itselleen vähän vieraammalle pojalle, jotka pelaavat lautapeliä, ja lysähtää huoneen nurkassa olevalle pitkälle kulmasohvalle. Nappaa kaukosäätimen ja laittaa telkkarin päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää vaatehuoneen, josta ottaa puhtaat vuodevaatteet ja palaa takaisin huoneeseen vaihtamaan ne. Saatuaan ne vaihdettua lysähtää puhtaille lakanoille ja nappaa puhelimen käteensä näpyttäen Iidalle tekstiviestiä.  
  
_Mulla on ajatukset tosi sekavia nytte :(_  
  
**Iida**  
  
Yllättyy saadessaan Eliakselta tekstiviestin. Avaa sen hymyillen, mutta ilmeensä vakavoituu heti, kun lukee viestin.  
  
_Mikä sulla on? :(_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Mä tarviin suomi-Lari-suomi sanakirjan XP_  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Mitä se nyt on menny tekemään? -.-_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Suudellu mua pari kertaa ja otti multa suihin tänää..._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Siis mitä?! Ottanut sulta suihin, Lari Väänänen?!_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Nii. Ja mä siltä :D Ja sit ku kysyin mitä se kaikki niinku meinaa, niin se vastaa turhautuneena ettei tiiä ja lähti menee johonki._  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Ootsä varma, ettet sä oo jollain käännytysleirillä? O_O_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Iidan tekstiviestille.  
  
_Alkaa itestäkin tuntuu tolta kohta :D Mitä mä teen ton kanssa?_  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Kai sun täytyy vaan oottaa, et se on valmis puhuun..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Vaikka siihen menis kuukausia?_  
  
**Iida**  
_  
Voithan sä tietty yrittää väkisin saada sen jotenkin puhuun, jos se ei ite sitä tee._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Iidan ehdotukselle.  
_Helpommin sanottu ku tehty_ , ajattelee mielessään ja huokaa.  
  
_Niin kai. Mut mites sulla? :)_  
  
**Iida**  
  
_No koulu on aika stressaavaa, mut kyl se siitä. :) Ja Janne on ihana. <3_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Iidan tekstiviestille.  
  
_Tsemppiä kouluun ja kiva kun Janne on edelleen ihana ;)_  
  
**Iida**  
  
_Kiitti. :) Yritä sä saada jotain selkoo siitä Larista._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Joo mä yritän. Kiitti tsempistä :)_  
  
Pistää kännykkänsä syrjään ja nappaa repustaan tenttikirjan, jota alkaa lukea saadakseen ajatuksiaan toisaalle.  
  
**Siirrytään pari tuntia eteenpäin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukahtanut tenttikirja kädessään sängylle.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hoipertelee humalaisena käytävällä kohti huonettaan. Ei ole ihme kyllä jäänyt kiinni ryyppäämisestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu sikeästi tenttikirjan tipahtaessa sängyltä lattialle liikahtaessaan sängyllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu avaamaan oven avaimellaan ja kompuroi sisälle huoneeseen. Saa laitettua oven kiinni ja potkittua kengät pois jalastaan. Huomaa sitten Eliaksen nukkumassa sängyllä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee uneensa jotain metelöintiä, mutta arvelee sen olevan osa untaan, eikä säpsähdä hereille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päässään pyörii ja tietää, että pitää päästä makuulle. Oma tyhjä sänkynsä ei näytä houkuttelevalta, joten tunkee Eliaksen sänkyyn pojan viereen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee, kuinka sänky keinahtaa, ja säpsähtää sen seurauksena hereille. Säikähtää pienesti, kun näkee Larin vieressään sängyllä. Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä hittoo sä siinä teet?" kuiskaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes tajua Eliaksen puhuvan, sillä on niin kännissä. Hymyilee vain ohimennen pojalle, painaa päänsä tämän rintakehää vasten ja sammuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei henno heivata Laria pois, sillä poika näyttää niin suloiselta hymyillessään pienesti ja painaessaan päänsä rintakehäänsä vasten. Laskee kätensä silittelemään pojan hiuksia.  
_Mitä mä sun kaa oikein teen? Ja miks sä ruokit mun ihastusta suhun?_ ajattelee mielessään ja painaa suukkoa pojan korvantuntumaan ja pitäen päänsä lähellä Larin päätä nukahtaen itsekin uudelleen.  
  
**Yöllä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Nukkuu edelleen pää Eliaksen rintakehällä, ja kätensä ovat kiertyneet pojan ympärille. Unessaan tiukentaa hieman otettaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kädet ympärillään ja kuinka ne tiukentuvat, joka samalla herättää itsensä. Räpyttää silmiään auki ja yrittää tajuta, mitä tapahtuu: Larin kädet ovat kiertyneet ympärilleen ja poika pitää tiukasti kiinni itsestään. Näykkii alahuultaan hieman hermostuneena, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä hieman lujempaa rinnassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa unissaan, ja suunsa muodostaa pienen hymyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hymy tarttuu itseensäkin ja hengähtää syvään.  
_Mä en tajuu sua_ , ajattelee mielessään ja antaa kätensä eksyä Larin hiuksia silittelemään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suustaan pääsee tyytyväinen äännähdys, kun Eliaksen käsi alkaa silittää hiuksiaan. Huokaa syvempään ja vetää Eliasta tiukemmin vasten itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Tuleeks sun oikee minäs esille vaan ku sä oot juonu? Siinä tapaukses sä saisit olla aina kännis_ , ajattelee ja painautuu tiukemmin Laria vasten huokaisten samalla syvempään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa havahtua unestaan ja tuntea olonsa aivan kamalaksi. Syvä kurttu muodostuu kulmakarvojensa väliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun tuntee Larin liikkuvan siten kuin olisi heräilemässä. Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä alkavat räpsyä, mutteivät kuitenkaan avaudu. Päänsärkynsä on aivan järkyttävä, ja painaa kasvonsa vaikeroiden Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa Laria kohtaan, kun poika painaa kasvonsa vaikeroiden itseään vasten.  
_"Haenko mä sulle särkylääkettä?"_ kuiskaa pojan hiuksiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu vaivoin nyökkäämään ja puristaa silmiään kiinni. Yrittää samalla pitää pahaa oloaan kurissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei haluaisi lähteä ja jättää Laria yksin sänkyynsä, mutta tarjoutui hakemaan Larille särkylääkettä. Nousee hitaammin ylös sängyltä ja astelee sitten ulos huoneesta sydän lujempaa jyskyttäen. Tiedostaa ihastuneensa Lariin vain pahemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää makaamaan kärsivänä sänkyyn ja toivoo Eliaksen tulevan pian takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa hetken kuluttua mukanaan vähän vahvempaa buranaa ja vesilasi, jossa raikasta, jääkylmää vettä. Ojentaa juomalasia ja pilleriä Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee sen verran ylös, että saa otettua lääkkeen ja juotua vesilasin tyhjäksi. Huokaa, kun jääkylmä vesi tuntuu niin ihanalle suussaan. Palaa sen jälkeen heti takaisin makuulle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee tyhjän vesilasin kädestään kirjoituspöydälle ja huultaan näykäten kömpii sänkyynsä, jonka Lari on vallannut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää silmiään kiinni ja keskittyy hengittämiseen. Odottaa, että lääke alkaisi vaikuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskeutuu makuulle Larin vierelle ja tuntee, kuinka vartaloaan kihelmöi joka puolelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen tulevan viereensä ja haluaisi vain kietoutua tätä vasten. Ei kuitenkaan uskalla, joten pysyy paikoillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_"Mä voin... mennä sunkin sänkyyn nukkuu, jos..."_ takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei halua Eliaksen lähtevän mihinkään, joten tarttuu tämän käteen ja pudistaa pienesti päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari ei anna itsensä lähteä ja tarttuu käteensä. Nielaisten uskaltautuu hivuttautumaan lähemmäksi Laria peläten koko ajan pojan sekoavan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hiljaa Eliaksen tullessa lähemmäs. Kohottaa päätään ja painaa sen takaisin pojan lämpimälle rintakehälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee vatsassaan perhosia, kun Lari painaa päänsä takaisin rintakehäänsä vasten. Hymähtää hymyillen ja laskee kätensä silittelemään Larin hiuksia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja hymyilee, kun Eliaksen käsi löytää taas tiensä hiuksiinsa. Kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja hengähtää, kun Lari kiertää käsiään ympärilleen niiden tuntuessa ihan liian hyvältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengityksen tahdissa kohoileva ja laskeva rintakehä tuudittaa itsensä uneen. Nukahtaa pieni hymy huulillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Lariin ja näkee tämän nukahtaneen. Ei lopeta pojan hiusten silittelyä, vaan jatkaa sitä.  
_Tää ei nyt ainakaan auta mua missään, päinvastoin..._ pudistaa päätään päivitellen ja nukahtaa hetken kuluttua Larin jälkeen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**  
  
**Yö vaihtuu aamuksi...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nukkuu sikeästi Lariin kietoutuneena sängyssään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kätensä ovat tiukasti Eliaksen ympärillä nukkuessaan, ja päänsä lepää yhä pojan rintakehällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hiljalleen herätä ja alkaa räpsytellä silmiään auki. Hymy leviää kasvoilleen kun tajuaa, ettei näekään unta, vaan Lari oikeasti on kiinni itsessään. Alkaa silitellä pojan hiuksia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmm..." huokaa, kun Elias taas silittää hiuksiaan. Alkaa heräillä ja hymyillä, mutta pitää vielä silmiään kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Huomenta", kuiskaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mumisee jotain takaisin Eliakselle ja avaa räpytellen silmänsä. Nostaa kasvonsa pois pojan rintakehältä ja katsoo tätä silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Lari nostaa kasvonsa pois rintakehältään, ja vastaa pojan katseeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa vähän kulmiaan ja tajuaa, ettei yöllinen tainnutkaan olla unta. Laskee huokaisen päänsä takaisin. Onneksi päänsärkynsä on suurimmaksi osaksi kadonnut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa kätensä palata silittelemään Larin hiuksia ja aukoo suutaan sanoakseen jotain, mutta sulkee sen aina saamatta sanottua asiaansa. Lopulta hengähtää.  
"Mä tykkään, kun sä oot siinä", myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vastaa mitään Eliaksen sanoille, sillä ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella enää mistään. Ei kuitenkaan irrota otettaan pojasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja päättää olla hiljaa, kun ei saa Larista mitään irti kuitenkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa jonkin aikaa hiljaa paikoillaan, kunnes alkaa tiedostaa vähän turhankin hyvin, mitä tekee. Irtaantuu Eliaksesta ja nousee ylös sängystä. Sanaakaan sanomatta kävelee vessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Toivoo Larin palaavan takaisin luokseen vessasta tultuaan.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tyhjentää rakkonsa ja siirtyy sitten lavuaarille. Huuhtelee kasvonsa vedellä ja katselee itseään peilistä.  
"Mitä hittoo sä oikeen touhuut?" kysyy hiljaa itseltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä sängyssä kohtaan, jossa Lari makasi, ja silittää sitä hieman haikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyyhkii kasvonsa pyyhkeeseen eikä yhtään tiedä, mitä vastaisi itselleen esittämäänsä kysymykseen. Huokaisten avaa vessan oven ja astuu ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa kylpyhuoneen ovelle, kun Lari siitä ulos astuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Arpoo epäröivänä kahden sängyn välillä, kunnes lopulta istahtaa Eliaksen sängyn reunalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hyvillään, kun Lari istahtaa sänkynsä reunalle. Nousee ylös sängyltä vain istahtaakseen Larin viereen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, joka tulee istumaan viereensä. Nielaisee osaamatta sanoa mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee osaamatta sanoa itsekään mitään. Tuijottaa vain Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen tietämättä, mitä ajatella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari tota... Mä haluun sanoo, että mä... tykkäsin ihan liikaa siitä, kun sain sut mun viereen viime yönä", tunnustaa häpeilemättä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias rikkoo hiljaisuuden. Nielaisee pojan sanoille.  
"Mä en tiiä, miks mä siihen tulin..." sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä halusit tulla?" ehdottaa varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja kohauttaa olkapäitään. Oli aivan kaatokännissä, joten on melko varma, ettei sinä tilassa halunnut yhtään mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, musta tuntuu, että sä jopa nautit olla mun vieressä. Sä hymyilit ja tykkäsit, ku silitin sun hiuksia", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja. Kohauttaa taas olkapäitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan hetkeksi ja koskettaa Larin kättä omallaan.  
"Mitä sä ajattelet siitä, että mä oon ihastunu suhun?" kysyy ja laskee kätensä Larin kädeltä kohottaen katseensa pojan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa taas kerran olkapäitään. Vilkaisee sitten Eliasta, kun tämä koskettaa kättään. Vastaa pojan katseeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No kai sulla nyt joku mielipide on", turhautuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"En mä tiiä", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluaisin niin kovasti tietään, mitä sun päässä liikkuu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No et oo ainoo..." huokaisee. Ei itsekään ymmärrä ajatuksiaan, joten miten ihmeessä voisi kuvailla niitä Eliakselle?  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja kaataa itsensä huokaisten selälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaataa itsensä Larin viereen selälleen sängyllään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja painaa silmänsä kiinni, kun Eliaskin asettuu selälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään ja hipaisee sillä Larin poskea kokeilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää hiljaa tuntiessaan kevyen hipaisun poskessaan. Kääntää kasvonsa kohti Eliasta ja avaa silmänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin, kun pojan silmät aukeavat, ja hengähtää.  
"Mä haluaisin sanoo sulle, että mä pystyisin unohtaa eilisen, mutta en mä pysty", kuiskaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee kuuluvasti.  
"Mä en edelleenkään tajuu, et miks..." aloittaa, mutta ei kykene jatkamaan. Ei voi uskoa, että meni ottamaan Eliakselta suihin ja antoi tämän tehdä saman itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan.  
"Jos sä... alitajuisesti halusit sitä?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat kauhusta, ja pudistaa kiivaasti päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitä muutakaan se ois voinu olla? Vai halusitsä kokeilla, miltä se tuntuis, ja päätit käyttää mua koekaniininas, ku Eetu on liian vastenmielinen", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Elias mainitsee Eetun.  
"Mun ei tarvii kuunnella tollasta", tokaisee ja nousee istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja nousee istumaan myös.  
"No sori. Mua vaan turhauttaa, ku mä en tiiä, mitä mun pitäis ajatella eilisestä. Tai meistä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en tiedä mäkään, joten voitko antaa olla?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Selvä. Annan olla sitte", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", tokaisee ja nousee seisomaan. "Mä meen suihkuun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Saisinko mäkin tulla? Niinku sun kanssa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy vessan ovelle ja huomaa jopa hetken harkitsevansa. Kauhistuu.  
"No et", tokaisee ja painuu sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Enpä tietenkää", mutisee itsekseen Larin mentyä.  
  
**Noin viikkoa myöhemmin.** **  
  
Eetu**  
  
Istahtaa ruokalassa Eliaksen viereen, joka istuu yksin.  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen, "miten menee?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa Eetun viereensä ruokalassa.  
"Ai moi. Hyvin nyt, kun sä tulit siihen", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Kiva", sanoo ja katselee ympärilleen.   
"Oliks joku huonosti ennen ku mä tulin?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh... tavallaan joo", kiertelee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee alahuultaan ja katselee Eliasta kyselevästi toivoen, että tämä kertoisi tarkemmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Voiks mä luottaa suhun?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Totta kai sä voit", sanoo, ja aavistus loukkaantuneisuutta kuultaa läpi äänestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Eetun äänensävystä, että tämä tuntuu olevan vähän loukkaantunut.  
"Sori. Mä vaa... Tätä ei oo helppo kertoo, ja mä en ees sais kertoo, mut Iidakaan ei oo tääl ja... Sä oot ainoo kelle mä voin täst puhuu", aloittaa.  
  
**Eetu  
**  
"Sä voit aina puhuu mulle", sanoo, "ja kenelle mä sun juttuja täällä muka kertoisin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eetun sanoista ja kumartuu tämän puoleen.  
"Lari nukku mun vieressä viikko sitten ja sitä ennen niin... me tota... tehtiin jotai", kuiskaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kulmakarvansa katoavat otsahiuksiensa alle.  
"Teitte mitä?" kysyy hiljaa suu auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei oltu ainakaan _sillee_ , mutta se otti multa suihin ja mä siltä", kakistaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Suunsa avautuu entistä enemmän, ja tuijottaa Eliasta silmät pyöreinä.  
"Siis ihan oikeesti vai?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää huultaan näykäten.  
"Jep, ihan oikeesti. Se ei tiiä, mitä ajatella siitä, enkä mäkään. Paitsi tietty se, että se ruokkii tollasilla mun ihastusta siihen."   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Raapii päätään.  
"Oliks Lari kännissä, kun te teitte sen?" kysyy voimatta uskoa, että Lari olisi vapaaehtoisesti mennyt ottamaan Eliakselta suihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei ollu ja sä varmaan tiedät, etten mäkää", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Vau", sanoo ihmeissään ja tuijottaa Eliasta.  
"Oliks Lari hyvä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi estää virnettä kohoamasta suupieleensä Eetun kysymyksestä.  
"Oli se", vastaa huultaan purren.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Alkaa itsekin virnuilla. Kumartuu lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"Entä... onks sil iso?" kysyy hiljaa kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä Eetun kysymyksestä. On pitänyt poikaa jonkinlaisena siveydensipulina, joka näköjään osaa yllättää.  
"Oli, mut ei liian. Just sellane... mmm... sopiva."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puree huultaan ja yrittää miettiä, minkä kokoinen on iso mutta sopiva.  
"Vau..." huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Sulla ei taida sitte olla tota... kokemusta mistään... mmm... tällasista?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Punastuu rajusti ja laskee katseensa ruokatarjottimeensa. Pudistaa päätään nolostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja laskee kätensä Eetun olkapäälle.  
"Hei, ei siin oo mitään nolosteltavaa. Oliks mä eka ketä sä suutelit?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nyökkää pienesti vastaukseksi ja punastuu vielä rajummin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja sä olit mun eka, eli jotain yhteistä meillä", sanoo ja huomaa ensisuudelmansa sijasta ajattelevansa sitä, kuinka Lari komensi itsensä huoneeseen sählypelin jälkeen ja suuteli niin rajusti. Hengähtää ääneen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliakselle ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On katsellut murhaavasti Eliasta ja homo-Eppuliinia, jotka näyttävät keskustelevan jostain hyvin kiinnostuneena. Eppuliinin punastuminen on viimeinen pisara, sillä olettaa Eliaksen ehdottelevan tälle jotain. Vie tarjottimensa pois ja painelee ärsyyntyneenä ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa syömistä itsekin ja nousee kohta pöydästä vieden tarjottimen pois ja päättäen ottaa raitista ilmaa ulkona. Siirtyy ovista pihalle.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
On kummankaan huomaamatta istunut lähellä Eetua ja Eliasta ja kuullut kaiken, mistä nämä puhuivat. Lähtee leveästi virnuillen huoneeseensa, sillä on saanut tietää varsin herkullisia asioita.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu tupakkapaikalla rööki kädessä ja mulkoilee pahasti maassa olevia tumppeja niitä kuitenkaan näkemättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin istumassa tupakkapaikalla ja näykkii alahuultaan haluten mennä pojan luokse, mutta arkailee mennä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen pihalla ja tuhahtaa. Miettii myrtsinä, että mihin tämä on Eppulinsa jättänyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin myrtsinä tupakkapaikalla ja hymähtää pelkuruuttaan. Pyöräyttää silmiään ja palaa takaisin sisälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puuskahtaa, kun Elias painaa takaisin sisälle. Tumppaa röökinsä maahan ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Astelee pihalle huoneestaan ja kävelee tupakkapaikalle.  
"Oisko tulta?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Kepa tulee keskeyttämään murjotuksensa.  
"Joo", tokaisee ja vippaa pojalle sytkärinsä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nappaa sytkärin Larilta ja sytyttää tupakkansa katsoen Laria toista kulmaansa pienesti kohottaen.  
"Mitäs äijä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, sillä ei yleensä kovin paljon Kepan kanssa kahdestaan hengaa.  
"No ihan perseestä, jos sun täytyy tietää", mutisee miettiessään taas Eliasta.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Älä helvetissä. Kuis ny sillee?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se hiton homo-Eppuliini vituttaa", tuhahtaa ja kaivaa toisen röökin itselleen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katsoo Laria alta kulmien.  
"Sehän on ihan söppänä kundi, vaik vähä nössö onki. Onks se sit jotai yrittäny?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hämmästyy Kepan sanoista.  
"Söppänä?" parahtaa, "ootsä päästäs vialla?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En yhtään sen enempää kuin säkään", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ymmärrä Kepaa yhtään.  
"Mitä ihmettä sä selität?" kummastelee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kumartuu Larin puoleen ja puhaltaa sauhuja tätä päin.  
"Sitä vaa, että kuulin vähän juttuu, et jätkä ois imeny erään täällä olevan kyrpää", hiljentää ääntään.


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä, kun saa naamantäydeltä savua, mutta sitten kalpenee.  
"Mitä vittuu?!" älähtää järkyttyneenä ja kiroaa Eliasta, joka ei ilmeisesti mitenkään kykene pitämään suutaan kiinni.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Pyörittelee kieltään suussaan ja antaa katseensa laskeutua arvioivasti Larin vartalolla alemmas aina housujen etumukselle saakka.  
"Kuulit kyllä. Ois kiva kyl nähä, millanen kulli sulla on, kun Eliaksen mukaan sulla on 'iso, mutta ei liian iso, sellanen sopiva'", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee ensin Kepaa närkästyneenä, mutta sitten tajuaa jotain.  
"Siis... mitä?!" parahtaa, "oot säkin joku hintti vai?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Eikös tääl kenestä tahansa tuu hinttei, ku jätkii täysi? Vähän kuin armeija tai vankila. Mut mä oon sellanen hiljanen hintti, joka ei kuuluta sitä kellekään. Jos tiiät mitä tarkotan, Väänänen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oo mikään hintti!" väittää ja nappaa sytkärinsä takaisin. Sytyttää röökin.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Naurahtaa Larin sanoista ja puhaltaa savua ulos keuhkoistaan.  
"Juu et. Muuten vaan imet munaa."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä hittoo sä haluut?" kysyy turhautuneena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks mun pitäis haluta mitää?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No miks muuten sä jauhaisit tästä?" kysyy.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Likistelee Laria ja katsoo tätä flirttailevammin.  
"No miksiköhän? Enpä ois arvannu koskaan, että sä voisit olla takaporttien kautta käyviä. Meillähän on yhteistä nyt hei."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toljottaa Kepaa huuli pyöreänä saamatta sanaa suustaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Läimäyttää Laria selkään.  
"Nooh millasist jätkistä sä niinku diggailet?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä nyt ihan tosissas?" onnistuu lopulta kakistamaan ulos suustaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"No joo joo!" inttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Mä vedän varmaan liikaa röökii..._ miettii mielessään.  
"Ja sä haluut nyt niinku... mitä? Jutella jätkistä vai?" hymähtää edelleen kummastuneena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"No sitäkin, mutta lähinnä, et onks mul mitää tsäntsei suhun?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tsäntsei?" parahtaa, mutta muistaa sitten, että Elias hengailee vain Eetun kanssa. Puristaa huuliaan yhteen ärsytyksestä.  
"No ei sitä tiiä, vaiks oliskin", toteaa hetken mielijohteesta.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Lari vastaa kysymykseensä täysin ennakkoluulottomasti.  
"Tjaa. Mites mä sen selville saisin?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.   
"Kai sä jotain keksit", hymähtää ja keskittyy röökiinsä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Virnistää leveästi ja liimautuu kiinni Lariin tumpaten tupakkansa maahan ja antaen kätensä kulkea pitkin Larin käsivartta.  
"Niin mäkin luulen. Sähän voisit tulla hiljaisuuden jälkeen näkee mua täällä pihalla?" ehdottaa ja painaa tyhjää kohtaa Larin farkuissa iskien silmäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihonsa menee kananlihalle Kepan kosketuksesta, eikä voi sille mitään, että itseään alkaa valtavasti houkuttaa tämän sanat.   
"Kai mä voisin", sanoo vähän hengästyneesti.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Nähään varttii yli kymmenen täs", sanoo ja lähtee kohti ulko-ovia palatakseen sisälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Kepan perään hölmistyneenä, mutta päättää todellakin tavata tämän illalla.  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan. Kello on tasan 22 illalla.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lueskelee jotain lehteä tylsistyneenä sängyllään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee välillä kelloaan ja välillä Eliasta. On varsin hermostunut, mitä Kepan kanssa tapaaminen toisi tullessaan.  
"Mä tiiän, et sä juoruit, vaik pyysin sua oleen hiljaa", syyttää Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää Larin sanoja ja nielaisee.  
"Mä en tiiä, mistä sä puhut", yrittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä yritä", tokaisee, "mä tiedän, et sä oot kertonu jollekki."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää katseensa tiukasti aikakausilehdessään, jota lukee uskaltamatta katsoa Lariin.  
"Ehän ole!" väittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee ihan Eliaksen eteen ja nappaa lehden tämän kädestä.   
"Kylläpäs olet! Miten muuten Kepa olis tienny, mitä me ollaan tehty?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Häh? Kepa? Mitä se mistään mitään tietää?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sitä mäkin _pikkasen_ ihmettelin, koska sä oot ainoo, joka jotain tietää", paasaa ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Okei. Mä kerroin Eetulle ruokalassa, koska mua ärsyttää, kun en saa mitään tolkkuu susta tai tästä tilanteesta. Kepalle en oo puhunu mitään", vannoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöristyy, kun Elias myöntää kertoneensa Eetulle.  
"Noniin, sitten se sun Eppuliinis on menny juoruumaan", syyttää seuraavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kelle ja minkä takii? Mä luotan siihen, eikä se todellakaa kertois kellekää. Ehkä Kepa on kuullu, ku me puhuttiin tai jotain."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Voisit vähän miettii, et mis puhut ja mitä", tokaisee happamana ja vilkaisee kelloaan.  
"Mä lähen nyt", ilmoittaa ja suuntaa ovelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei, mihin sä meet?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja miks mä sulle kertoisin?" kysyy silmiään pyöräyttäen, "sä meet kuitenki kertoo kaiken sille Eppulilles."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Lari, älä viitti. En mä sille kerro mitään sellasta, ei se muhun liity. Mun oli pakko puhuu sille, koska mua ärsyttää tää tilanne, joka meillä on", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No tää ei ainakaan kuulu sulle, niin sun ei tarvii tietääkään", tokaisee ja avaa hiljaa oven. Kurkistaa ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltään ja astelee Larin taakse, kun poika avaa oven.  
"Sä oikein haluut, että mä kyselisin mihin sä oot menossa. Varmaan johonkin pilvenpolttorinkeihin. Kuule, tervemenoo vaan", hymähtää ja Larin tuoksu huumaa itsensä pysymään paikoillaan, eikä lähtevän tämän selän takaa pois.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Kuule, just sitä oon menos tekeen", sanoo ja tuuppaa pojan ärsyyntyneenä kauemmas itsestään, kun tämä jää siihen ihan liian lähelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa Larin tuuppamana kauemmas pojasta.  
"Joo ei tarvii tulla sit tänne ihan kamoissa", tokaisee ja laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliakselle ja astuu sitten käytävälle. Sulkee huoneen oven ja kiiruhtaa pihalle, sillä on vähän myöhässä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Odottelee Laria röökipaikalla tupakkaa poltellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu pihalle ja näkee Kepan röökipaikalla. Lähtee kävelemään tätä kohti ja itseään alkaa vähän jännittää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan ja näkee Larin tulevan itseään kohti. Tumppaa tupakkansa maahan ja kävelee poikaa vastaan. Tarraa Laria käsivarresta ja raahaa mukanaan kohti vapaa-ajanrakennuksen takaosaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Kepa tarttuu käteensä ja alkaa raahata itseään vapaa-ajanrakennusta kohti. Miettii vähän hermostuneena, mitä tuleman pitää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Päästyään rakennuksen taakse, painaa Larin rakennuksen seinää vasten ja sulkee tämän suun kädellään.   
"Mä niin revin sun pallit irti, jos sä puhut täst kellekää. Tajuutsä?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Kepa painaa itsensä seinää vasten, ja odottaa jo saavansa rajun suudelman. Sen sijaan saakin Kepan kouran suunsa eteen ja uhkailuja. Mulkoilee poikaa edessään ja nyökkää – ihan kuin muka itse haluaisi jutun leviävän.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Virnistää ilkeästi, kun saa Larin nyökkäämään.  
"Sitä mäki", tokaisee ja laskee kätensä Larin suun edestä runnoen reitensä Larin haaroväliin painautuen suutelemaan Laria kiihkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viimeinkin Kepa menee asiaan, ja vastaa tämän suudelmaan. Huomaa heti eron Kepan ja Eliaksen välillä, sillä Kepa on paljon väkivaltaisempi. Pojan jalka haarovälissään tuntuu niin kiihottavalta, ettei pysty estämään kroppaansa reagoimasta siihen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Puree Laria huuleen suudellessaan tätä ja irtaantuu Larin huulista repäisten pojan paidan tämän päältä.  
"Sä oot kyl seksikkäin jätkä tääl koulussa."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Kepan puraistessa huultaan ja sitten häkeltyy, kun paita karkaa päältään. Värisee viileässä syysilmassa ja tuntee suurta tyytyväisyyttä kuullessaan Kepan kehut. Virnistää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painelee suukkoja Larin rintalihaksille ja etenee sitten alemmas ja alemmas kohti pojan farkkuja...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee nautinnosta, kun Kepa suutelee rintalihksiaan ja alkaa sitten kulkea alemmas. Odottaa jo innolla, että pääsee eroon kiristävistä farkuista.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin rintakehän iholta ja nappaa tämän paidan maasta.   
"Pue se, ettet saa jotai flunssaa", komentaa poikaa ja polvistuu tämän eteen ruohikolle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää paidan päälleen. Jännityksensä lisääntyy, kun Kepa polvistuu eteensä. Kullinsa liikahtaa innostuneena housuissaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Repii Larin farkkujen vyötä auki, kunnes se kilahtaa auetessaan. Silmänsä seuraavat innokkaana kuinka Larin kulli tuntuu pullottavan avoimesti tämän farkuissa ja työntääkin kätensä farkkujen sisään päästäen ne putoamaan nilkkoihin. Huomaa kuinka kiimatipati ovat kastelleet Larin boksereiden kangasta.  
"Noinko kovasti jo venailit mua?" virnuilee luoden katseen Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee Kepan käden tunkeutuessa farkkuihinsa ja toivoo tämän jo tekevän jotain. Tyytyy vain murahtamaan epämääräisesti pojan sanoille.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuo kätensä Larin boksereiden sisään ja hivuttaa ne myös nilkkoihin pojan kullin ponnahtaessa esiin boksereista kivikovana ja meinaten osua itseään nenään. Tarttuu Larin kullin varteen ja nuolaisee kullin päätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee nautinnosta, kun Kepa viimeinkin koskettaa kulliaan ja alkaa nuolla sitä. Heittää päätään taaksepäin, ja takaraivonsa kolahtaa seinään.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Alkaa hyväillä Larin kiveksiä samalla, kun upottaa Larin kullin suuhunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa silmiään kiinni ja vie kätensä Kepan hiuksiin. Tukistaa niitä ja huohottaa, kun pojan teot tuntuvat niin hyvältä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Alkaa imeä Larin kullia tuoden sitä välillä lähemmäs kurkunpäätään ja taas ulospäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei helvetti", huokaa, kun Kepa alkaa imeä kovana sykkivää kulliaan oikein kunnolla.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Puristelee Larin kiveksiä vähän kovakouraisemmin ja imee samalla kovempaa Larin kullia tuntien kuinka päätään alkaa särkeä ja leukansa puutua.  
  
**Lari**   
  
Tukistaa voimakkaammin Kepan hiuksia ja tuntee olevansa jo niin lähellä huippuaan, ettei tiedä, miten kauan pystyy enää pidättelemään sitä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Ynähtää Larin tukistaessa voimakkaammin hiuksiaan sen tuntuessa ihan liian kiihottavalta. Päästää Larin kullin kohta suustaan ja ottaa toisen kiveksistä suuhunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää turhautuneen äänen suustaan, kun yhtäkkiä Kepa irtaantuu kullistaan. Kiveksensä imeminen tuntuu myös kivalta, mutta ei tarpeeksi, joten tarttuu vapaalla kädellään kullinsa ja alkaa runkata sitä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Näkee Larin runkkaavan itseään, joten päästää kiveksen suustaan ja tarttuu Larin kulliin tunkien sen suuhunsa ja jatkaen imemistä nopeutuvalla tahdilla. Pyörittelee kieltään pojan terskalla kiusoittelevasti, kun se suussaan on.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa kullistaan, kun Kepa ottaa sen uudestaan suuunsa. Pojan kielenliikkeet terskallaan ovat liikaa, ja laukeaakin kohta voimalla tämän suuhun.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Vaikka tunteekin Larin kullin sykkivän suussaan, ei silti osaa varautua siihen, kun poika laukeaa suuhunsa. Sylkäisee spermat saman tien ulos suustaan meinaten tukehtua sen paljouteen.  
"Vittu", murahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vähät välittää Kepan kiroiluista. Nojaa seinää vasten silmät kiinni ja nauttii olostaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nousee ylös ja katsoo Laria odottavasti alkaen availla omia farkkujaan.  
"Sun vuoros", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu laskeutumaan pilveltään ihan liian nopeasti, kun Kepa vaatii vastapalvelusta. Avaa silmänsä ja vetää housunsa huokaisten ylös. Seuraa tarkasti Kepan toimia.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Laskee farkkunsa kohta alas boksereineen päivineen ja katsoo Laria merkitsevästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun näkee Kepan kullin, mikä näyttää varsin isolta. Asettuu kontalleen pojan eteen ja tarttuu kädellään tämän kulliin.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Lari tarttuu kulliinsa.  
"Mmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vie päätään lähemmäs Kepan kullia ja nuolaisee kokeilevasti sen päätä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Värähtää Larin kosketuksesta ja huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee vähän epäröivänä isoa kullia kädessään, mutta päättää lopulta upottaa sen suuhunsa. Se tuntuu aivan liian suurelta, ja itsellään on vaikeuksia olla yökkäämättä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin, kun Lari upottaa kullin suuhunsa, ja tarttuu tätä hiuksista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee parhaansa imeskellessään Kepan kullia eikä voi olla vertaamatta sitä Eliakseen. Ottaisi paljon mieluummin Eliaksen kullin suuhunsa, sillä se sentään mahtuu...  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tukistaa Laria tiukemmin haluten pojan imevän kulliaan nopeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun tuntee voimakkaamman tukistuksen hiuksissaan. Yrittää parhaansa mukaan nopeuttaa tahtiaan, vaikka se onkin vaikeaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painaa Laria hiuksista vain tiukemmin kiinni kulliinsa.  
"IME SITÄ NOPEEMPAA", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja vetää kullia vähän pois suustaan. Tarttuu kädellään kullin juureen, jotta pystyy paremmin imemään terskaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin, kun Lari tarttuu kullinsa juureen ja imee terskaansa.  
"Mmm... Just nii."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On helpottunut, että Kepa vaadi taas jotain. Imeskelykin on helpompaa, kun koko kulli ei enää ole suussaan. Alkaa toisella kädellään hipelöidä pojan kiveksiä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painaa päätään taaksepäin ja nauttii Larin tekosista kullinsa alkaessa sykkiä rajummin kohti orgasmia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee, kuinka Kepan kulli alkaa sykkiä voimakkaammin suussaan, mikä on helpotus, sillä leukansa on jo kipeytynyt ikävästi.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Ei kauaakaan kulu, kun jo laukeaa Larin suuhun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Kepasta, kun tämä laukeaa. Sylkee tavaraa ulos suustaan ja miettii, että Kepa maistuu vielä kamalammalle kuin Elias.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kullinsa roikkuu velttona ja itse tuntuu olevan jossain toisessa ulottuvuudessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja pyyhkii suunsa hihallaan. Miettii, tapahtuuko vielä jotain vai oliko se siinä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
On vielä hetken ekstaasissa, kunnes nostaa bokserinsa ja farkkunsa takaisin ylös.  
"Sä olit muuten aika hyvä. Oot harjotellu."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Kepan kehuista.  
"Toi oli toka kerta", hymähtää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ookoo. Miten ois uusintakierros kohta? Mut jotain muuta välil."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Leukaansa särkee, joten ei halua ainakaan ihan heti tehdä samaa uusiksi. Kohottaa kuitenkin kiinnostuneena kulmiaan, kun Kepa mainitsee, että tekisivät jotain muuta.   
"Niinku mitä?" utelee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Mitäpä luulet?" kohottaa toista kulmaansa merkitsevästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai... meinaatsä niinku ihan kunnon seksii?" kysyy epäilevästi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria ja laskee kätensä tämän lantiolle.  
"A-ha", vastaa huultaan nuolaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeana.  
"Tota... en mä oikeen... tiiä", sopertaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Miten nii? Mä haluun päästä panee sua!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Kepasta.  
"En mä oo ikinä ollu silleen... jätkän kaa", parahtaa naama punaisena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No luuletko, että mä oisin? En oo. Siks se mua kiihottaakin ihan vitusti. Kumpikaa ei oo ikinä tehny mitään sellasta ja... tehtäis toistemme kaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut..." aloittaa takeltelevasti ja miettii Eliasta, "en mä tiiä, haluisinks mä..."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Miks et haluais?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No kun mä haluaisin ekan kerran... Eliaksen kans..." myöntää hiljaa.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria silmät suurina, kun poika sanoo haluavansa ensikertansa Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Mitä vittuu? Ootteko sopinu sellasta vai?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei me olla sovittu yhtään mitään", tokaisee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Miks just Eliaksen kanssa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä oikeen tiiä..." mutisee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No kai sä nyt jonkunlaisen vastauksen osaat antaa ku tollasen. Mieti ny. Jätkä haluu panna Eliaksen kaa, eikä tiiä syytä miks, ku vois panna munkin kanssa."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikehtii vähän vaikeana ja lopulta parahtaa:  
"No ehkä mä tykkään siitä!"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Voi ku söpöö. Mut mitäs jos Elias haluaakin panna Eetun kanssa?" virnistää ilkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Kepaa synkästi.  
"No ehkä haluuki", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Noni. Mikä on siis ongelma? Et sä kuitenkaa pääse panee sen kanssa, joten mun kanssa pääsisit."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No haluun mä ainakin yrittää sen kans", tokaisee Kepalle ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Huitaisee kättään.  
"Selvä. Yritä sitte, mut ootko sä ihan ihan varma, ettet haluais saada laadukasta ja helvetin isoo kyrpää just nyt?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Oon mä, ei tänään ainakaan", vastaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Ookoo. Törmäillään", tokaisee ja lähtee kävelemään takaisin päärakennusta kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pureskelee kynsiään hermostuneisuudesta, että Lari olisi oikeasti jossain pilveä polttamassa, ja huomaa hermoilevansa, missä kunnossa tämä palaisi takaisin...  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", sanoo Kepalle ja jää vielä hetkeksi seinänviereen. Odottaa, että Kepa on kadonnut sisälle ennen kuin lähtee itse kohti päärakennusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee huoneen ovelle, sitten kelloa ja kohottaa katseensa kattoon.  
_Toivottavasti se ei haise millekään kannabikselle tai mitää..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Matelee käytävää eteenpäin ja avaa huoneensa oven. Toivoo, että Elias on sisällä eikä jossain Eppuliinin kanssa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Päänsä kääntyy välittömästi huoneen ovelle, kun ovi avautuu. Sydämensä lyö lujempaa, ja huomaa pureksivansa hermostuneena alahuultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu huoneeseen ja sulkee oven perässään. Huomaa Eliaksen, joka näyttää hermostuneelta. Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks sä näytät tolta?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltä ja hakeutuu aivan Larin lähelle yrittäen nuuhkia tätä.   
"Et sä ainakaan haise miltään huumeelta", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"No en niin, kun en oo polttanu mitään", tokaisee ja alkaa potkia kenkiä pois jalastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Jaa. No miks sä sit sanoit nii?" ihmettelee naiivisti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Koska se, mitä mä olin tekemässä, ei kuulu sulle", sanoo ja kävelee sängylleen. Alkaa riisua vaatteitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ärtyneenä ja seuraa Laria tämän sängylle.  
"Kävikö sulla mielessä, että mä saatoin olla susta jopa huolissani?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Kas kun et seurannu mua ulos", hymähtää, "ja ei tullu mieleen." Vetää frakut pois jalastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ärsyttää Larin asenne ja istahtaa oman sänkynsä laidalle.   
"Just. No ainakaan et ollu huumeissa", yrittää nähdä asian valoisia puolia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en ollu", sanoo ja kun on pelkät bokserit jalassa, kömpii Eliaksen sänkyyn.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria katseellaan ja huomaa nielaisevansa, kun poika riisuu bokserisilleen ja kömpii sitten sänkyynsä. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja kömpii Larin viereen sängyllään.  
"Sä toivottavasti tiesit, että tää on mun sänky?" kysyy häkeltyneenä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa päänsä tyynyyn ja vetää Eliaksen ihan kiinni itseensä.  
"Totta kai mä tiiän, et tää on sun sänky", vastaa silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa, kun Lari vetää itsensä kiinni tähän ja tuntuu ihan liian hyvältä vartaloaan vasten.  
"Mut miks sä... siinä oot?" ihmettelee edelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa paremman asennon ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
"Siks ku sä oot", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi estää pientä hymyä kohoamasta kasvoilleen.  
"Lari, mitä sä teet mulle?" huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mitään, nukun vaan..." mutisee väsyneenä ja hymyilee pienesti, kun saa pitää Eliasta sylissään. Pelkäsi vähän, että poika ajaisi itsensä pois tämän vierestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin ympärille ja huokaa.  
"Meinaatsä nukkuu joka yö mun vieressä nyt?" hymyilee onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos sä haluut..." vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan tietämättä vastausta Larin kysymykseen.  
"Mä... mä en tiiä. Mitä jos mä rakastun suhun vaan pahemmin, kun sä oisit joka yö mun vieressä, enkä sais vastakaikua?" pohtii hieman alakuloa äänessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Voin mä mennä poiskin", tokaisee. Tuntuu kuitenkin kieltämättä hyvältä, että Elias olisi rakastumassa itseensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään voimakkaasti.  
"Ei! Älä mee mihinkään", sanoo lähes hätääntyneenä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksesta.  
"Älä sit valita..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoista ja pyöräyttää silmiään. Olonsa ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut näin ristiriitainen, mutta Larin lämmin vartalo kertoo kyllä, että haluaa pojan olevan juuri siinä, missä nyt on.  <3 Sulkee omatkin silmänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rentoutuu, kun Elias pysyy hiljaa. Huokaa hiljaa ja kohta nukahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää sormensa Larin hiuksiin ja alkaa silitellä niitä hitaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä pienesti unissaan, kun Elias silittelee hiuksiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kätensä liike Larin hiuksissa hidastuu koko ajan ja lopulta pysähtyy täysin, kun nukahtaa.   
  
**Siirrytään seuraavaan aamuun. Klo on 10. Larin ja Eliaksen huoneeseen koputetaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee jotain ääntä, muttei ole varma, näkeekö unta. Painautuu tiukemmin Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee itsekin jotain ääntä, mutta ei ole varma onko se vain untaan. Mumisee jotain unissaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hakkaa ovea pari kertaa kovempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äänen voimistuessa alkaa olla varma, ettei se tule unestaan. Räpyttelee väsyneenä silmiään auki ja odottaa kuulevansa äänen uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää unestaan, kun kuulee ihan kunnon äänen ovesta. Räpsyttää silmänsä auki ja tuijottaa suljettua ovea.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Koputtelee pienempiä koputuksia ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tajuaa jonkun koputtavan oveen. _Ei kai vaan se hiton Eppuli..._ mutisee synkkänä mielessään ja nousee vatstahakoisesti pois lämpimän Eliaksen vierestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kuinka itselleen tulee heti kylmä, kun Lari nousee viereltään. Kohottaa päätään tyynyltä ja pohtii, kuka ihme yrittää näin aikaisin tulla heidän huoneeseensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee avaamaan oven pelkissä bokseressa vaivautumatta pukeutua. Yllättyy, kun oven takaa paljastuukin Kepa Eetun sijaan.   
"Mitä sä tääl teet?" kysyy ja haukottelee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan, kun näkee Larin tulevan avaamaan oven pelkissä boksereissaan.  
"Huomenta vaan mulle", tokaisee Larin boksereihin viitaten ja rykäisee.  
"Tulin kattoo sua", vastaa pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun näkee Keijon oven takana.  
_Miks Keijo tääl on?_ miettii mielessään.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Kepan sanoille. Kohottaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Ai, miks?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kallistaa päätään pienesti.  
"Halusin nähä sut just tossa asussa", virnistää leveästi kunnes naurahtaa.  
"Mitäs tänään suunnitelmissa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä mun suunnitelmat sulle kuuluu?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Ei ne kuulukaa, mut jos haluut tänään vähä jotai herkkua, niin siks kysyin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee sivusilmällään Eliasta.  
"No ehkä, myöhemmin", vastaa sitten Kepalle.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Työntää päätään Larin pään yli sisään huoneeseen ja näkee Eliaksen katselevan oven suuntaan. Virne leviää kasvoilleen ja katsahtaa Laria.  
"Jaa jaa. Ymmärrän. Palataan asiaan sitten, ku oot... mm... saanu aamuherkkus", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Kepan vihjailuille.  
"Joo, tehään niin. Moro", sanoo ja työntää oven kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä toi halus?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juuri kun on istahtamassa Eliaksen sängylle, kännykkänsä herätys alkaa soida. Tuhahtaa ja sammuttaa sen.   
"Halus röökiseuraa", väittää ja viskaa kännykkänsä sängylleen, "mut en mä nyt jaksa, ku muuten tulee liian kiire tunnil..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa vetää koulupukua ylleen tyytyväisenä, että Elias nieli valheensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee hyvin vastahakoisesti sängyltä ja alkaa pukea ylleen koulupukuaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa puettua, käy vessassa ennen kuin palaa taas huoneeseen. Tarkastaa, että laukussaan on kaikki tarvittava.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käy myös vessassa, kun saa puettua, ja alkaa pakata laukkuaan valmiiksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää käydä ruokalassa hakemassa pikaisesti jonkun hedelmän ennen tunnin alkua. Heittää laukun olalleen ja menee sitten antamaan hetken mielijohteesta Eliakselle suukon.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin, kun Lari suukottaa itseään ihan yhtäkkiä. Alkaa hymyillä pöhkösti ja tuntuu vain tuijottavan Laria ihmeissään.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Iskee Eliakselle silmää ja lähtee sitten ulos huoneesta kohti ruokalaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan ylemmäs ja huokaisee ihastuneena. Näykkii hetken alahuultaan, kunnes poistuu huoneesta itsekin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Noin viikon kuluttua...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On tarkoituksella vältellyt Eliasta jo useamman päivän, sillä itseään nyppii valtavasti, että tämä hengaa edelleen koko ajan homo-Eppulin kanssa. Edes suihinotto Kepalta ei ole saanut mieltään paremmaksi. Suuntaa huoneeseensa, sillä kello alkaa jo lähestyä kymmentä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo tullut huoneeseen puoli tuntia aikaisemmin kuin Lari ja sammuttaa juuri suihkua kietoen pyyhettä lantionsa ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu huoneeseen ja hymähtää, kun Eliasta ei näy siellä. Pohtii ärsyyntyneenä, että tämä on taatusti Eetun kanssa. Istahtaa sängylleen ja peittää huokaisten kasvonsa kämmenillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos kylpyhuoneesta ja jähmettyy vettä valuvana kylpyhuoneen oven viereen, kun näkee Larin sängyllään istumassa. Puree huultaan ja astelee sängylleen alkaen kuivatella itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa yllättyneenä, kun kuulee kylpyhuoneen oven avautuvan. Katselee nieleskellen, kun Elias alkaa kuivatella vartaloaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka tuntuu katselevan itseään.  
"No mitä?" ärähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei mtään", ärähtää takaisin ja mulkoilee Eliasta hetken ennen kuin kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sängyltään ja kävelee vaatekaapilleen pudottaen pyyhkeen lattialle ja paljastaen samalla takapuolensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sattuu juuri vilkaisemaan Eliasta, kun tämä on takapuoli paljaana. Tuijottaa näkyä, ja mielensä tekisi valtavasti mieli mennä koskettamaan sitä täydellisintä takapuolta, jonka on ikinä nähnyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa puhtaat bokserit vaatekaapin korista käteensä ja alkaa pukea niitä ylleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää taas katseensa pois ja miettii kateellisena, että Eetu varmaan saa katsella Eliaksen persettä joka päivä lähietäisyydeltä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa harmaat olohousut ja turkoosin t-paidan boksereiden jälkeen vaatekaapista alkaen pukea niitäkin ylleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös sängystä ja kääntää Eliakselle selkänsä. Kävelee ikkunan eteen ja katselee siitä kyllästyneenä ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Lariin, kun poika kävelee ikkunan eteen ja kääntää selkänsä itselleen. Nielaisee ja huomaa katsovansa estoottomasti Larin täydellistä selkää ja hartioita, joita haluaisi koskettaa kovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee masentuneena ja miettii, pitäisikö mennä suosiolla jo nukkumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa Larin selän taakse ja epäröi pienen hetken kohottaessaan kätensä. Lopulta laskee sen Larin olkapäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää päätään tuntiessaan kosketuksen olkapäällään. Katsoo Eliasta kysyvästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, mä haluun tietää, tunnetsä mua kohtaan yhtään mitää?" kysyy vaativalla äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri kulmat kurtussa.  
"No joo", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Larin vastaukselle ja katsoo poikaa silmiin.  
"Eli sä välität musta, eikö?" tarkentaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Niinhän mä just sanoin", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et kertonut, mitä sä tunnet mua kohtaan, sanoit vaan tuntevas jotai. Sä varmaan tiiät, mitä mä tunnen sua kohtaan", näykkää huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ai tiiän vai?" kysyy ihan tosissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja painaa huulensa hitaammin Larin huulille antaen huuliensa irtaantua hitaammin tämän huulista.  
"Tiiät ainakin nyt. Mä ihastun suhun vaan koko ajan pahemmin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun yhtäkkiä saa Eliakselta hitaan ja pehmeän suudelman. Ei ole varma uskooko Eliaksen sanoja, mutta siitä huolimatta painaa omat huulensa kiihkeästi takaisin Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeään suudelmaan ja painaa uutta kiihkeää suudelmaa pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliasta vyötäröstä kiinni ja vetää tämän kiinni itseensä. Vastaa uuteen suudelmaan ahnaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin huulia vasten, kun poika tarttuu vyötäröstään ja vetää kiinni Lariin. Painaa yhä vain kiihkeämpiä suudelmia Larin huulille kätensä alkaessa eksyä Larin paidan alle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pukkaa Eliaksen irti itsestään ottaaksen paidan pois päältään. Liimautuu sitten takaisin kiinni Eliakseen ja tämän huuliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ehtii luoda pienen katseen Larin paljaalle rintakehälle, kun tuntee pojan huulet taas omillaan. Kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille omistavasti ja painaen kiihkeämpää suudelmaa tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa Eliaksen hajareisin syliinsä ja lähtee kantamaan tätä omaan sänkyynsä. Suutelee koko ajan poikaa sylissään saamatta tämän huulista tarpeekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin tämän sylissä ollessaan, ja hengityksensä muuttuu raskaammaksi koko ajan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee Eliaksen sängylleen ja kömpii pojan päällee. Irtaantuu suudelmasta ja tarttuu Eliaksen paidanhelmaan. Kysyy katseellaan lupaa riisua paita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larin irtaantua huulistaan, ja huuliaan tykyttää suudelmien voimasta. Nyökkää, kun Lari pyytää lupaa riisua paitansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Riisuu Eliaksen paidan saatuaan siihen luvan. Katselee pojan paljasta ylävartaloa ja piirtää sormellaan viivan Eliaksen kaulakuopasta napaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää seuratessaan Larin toimia, ja ihoaan kihelmöi Larin piirtämä viiva.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa matkaa sormellaan Eliaksen navasta alaspäin kohti pojan housujen reunaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää kauttaltaan, kun Larin sormi etenee alaspäin housujensa reunaa kohti. Tuntee kuinka kullinsa liikehtii olohousujensa sisällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa selvästi liikehdintää Eliaksen housuissa ja virnistää pienesti. Piirtää sormellaan edelleen alaspäin housujen päällä kohti pojan kullia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päästää jonkinlaisen äänähdyksen, joka on huokaisua ja jonkinlaista muuta nautinnon tuomaa ääntelyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hipelöi Eliaksen kullia tämän housujen päältä ja painaa huulensa takaisin pojan huulille kiihkeään suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeään suudelmaan ja värähtää voimakkaammin, kun poika hipelöi kullia housujensa päältä.  
"Mmm... Älä kiusaa", mumisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu taas suudelmasta, kun kuulee Eliaksen muminat.   
"Okei", hekäisee ja alkaa vetää Eliaksen housuja pois tämän jalasta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa, kun Lari vetää housuja pois jalastaan. Siitä on jo aikaa, kun sai Larilta suihinoton, joten on hieman jännittyneenä. Lisäksi on varma, ettei halua edes pelkkää suihinottoa...   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan, kun saa Eliaksen paljaan kullin näkyviin: se on niin paljon miellyttävämmän kokoinen kuin Kepalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin riisuessa housunsa, ja kun poika tuijottaa kulliaan, hymähtää.  
"Noh? Pidätsä siitä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Todellakin pidän", hengähtää ja upottaa sitten kullin suuhunsa. Hymähtää, kun se tapahtuu niin helposti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja tarraa kiinni patjaan, kun Lari upottaa kullinsa niin nopeasti suuhunsa.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Imeskelee hetken Eliaksen kullia, kunnes irtaantuu ja siirtyy näykkimään tämän kiveksiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiveksiään kutittaa ja kihelmöi samanaikaisesti, kun Lari alkaa näykkiä niitä.  
"Mmm..." hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lopettaa näykkimisen ja vie kasvonsa ihan lähelle Eliaksen kasvoja.  
"Mitä sä haluisit?" kysyy ja näykkää poikaa tämän alahuulesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja ynähtää, kun poika näykkää alahuultaan.  
"Mmm... Haluun tietää... miltä tuntuis... seksi sun kanssa", vastaa hieman varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä tummenevat himosta.  
"Niin mäkin", myöntää ja painaa taas kiihkeää suudelmaa Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille tiukemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta antaumuksella ja antaa käsiensä vaellella pojan ylävartalolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittelee Larin huulilla kiihkeämmin ja antaa käsiensä laskeutua pojan housuille työntäen kätensä niiden sisään ja alkaen laskea niitä alemmas Larin yllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Innostuu, kun Elias alkaa laskea housujaan alemmas. Asettuu kontalleen ja irtaantuu suudelmasta, jotta voi auttaa poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari asettuu kontalleen ja tuntee kuinka itseään alkaa jännittää, vaikka eivät vielä niin pitkällä olekaan. Saa housut laskettua ja laskee bokserit samaan syssyyn.  
"Riisu ne kokonaan", komentaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmakarvojaan Eliaksen määrilevälle äänensävylle, mutta tekee kuten tämä pyytää. Samalla riisuu kokonaan myös Eliaksen housut, jolloin poika on sängyllä täysin alastomana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään ja hipaisee Larin paljasta kullia, joka tuntuu lämpimältä ja kullinpäästä sopivan kostealta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Värähtää, kun Elias koskettaa kovaa kulliaan. Hengähtää ja nappaa sitten Eliaksen kullin käteensä kostoksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hakee Larin katsetta itseensä, kun poika nappaa kullin käteensä kostoksi. Ynähtää teosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hitaasti runkata Eliasta ja iskee huulensa pojan nänniin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja kätensä irtoaa Larin kullilta nautinnon tuntuessa liian hyvältä, eikä pysty keskittymään muuhun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä Eliaksen kullista ja siirtyy harjareisin Eliaksen päälle. Laskee lantionsa poikaa vasten ja henkäisee, kun kullinsa painautuu Eliaksen kullia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Henkäisee itsekin, kun Larin kulli painautuu omaa kulliaan vasten.  
"Mmmh... Tarvitaanko me jotain liukastetta?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se... riippuu varmaan... susta", mutisee ja alkaa näykkiä Eliaksen kaulaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin alkaessa näykkiä kaulaansa.  
"Mmmh.. Nii."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa liikutella lantiotaan, jotta saa hangattuaan kulliaan Eliasta vasten. Näykkii edelleen pojan kaulaa ja haluaa jättää siihen jäljen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokailee astetta kiihottuneemmin, ja kullinsa tuntuu vain suurentuvan ja kovettuvan Larin hankauksesta.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa nautinnosta, sillä hankausliike on niin kiihottava. Puraisee vahingossa Eliaksen kaulan ihoa liian kovaa ja lievittää sitä sitten kielellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa liikahtaa kovemmin Larin kullia vasten, kun poika puraisee kovempaa kaulansaihoa. Tuo kätensä Larin lantiolle raapaisten poikaa hieman liian kiimaisena.  
"Mmmh... mä haluun sua", huohottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Elias raapaisee lantiotaan. Irrottaa suunsa pojan kaulasta.  
"Miten sä haluut?" kysyy huokaisten pojan korvaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huokaistessa korvaansa kysymystä asennosta.  
"Mmm... Kyljellään ainaki aluks", saa vastattua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näykkää Eliaksen korvalehteä ja siirtyy siitten pois pojan päältä, jotta tämä voi kääntyä kyljelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Larin sängyllä kyljelleen selin Lariin ja tuntee, kuinka sydämensä alkaa lyödä entistä lujempaa jännityksestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu Eliaksen taakse ja itseään alkaa vähän jännittää. Ottaa kullinsa käteensä ja koskettaa sillä Eliaksen pakaraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee jännää olotilaa, kun tuntee Larin kullin hipaisemassa pakaraansa. Vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee sormeaan terskallaan saadakseen siihen vähän liukastetta, ja lähtee sitten jännittyneenä mutta samalla innostuneena etsimään Eliaksen reikää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa sydän lujaa hakaten, mitä tuleman pitää seuraavaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun löytää oikean paikan, alkaa hitaasti lävistää Eliasta sormellaan. Ei ole koskaan tuntenut mitään niin kummallista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään kutittaa Larin sormi sisässään ja samalla se tuntuu jotenkin kutkuttavaltakin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saadessaan sormensa niin syvälle kuin se menee alkaa vetää sitä ulos. Samalla pudottelee suudelmia Eliaksen olkapäälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin suukot olkapäällään tuntuvat hyvältä, ja tuntee kuinka lihaksensa rentoutuvat Larin sormen alkaessa vetäytyä ulos sisästään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää sormensa kokonaan ulos ja nappaa kullinpäästään vähän lisää tippoja sormiinsa. Huokaa pienesti ja alkaa sitten työntää kahta sormea Eliaksen sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun tuntee yhden sijasta kohta kaksi sormea sisässään. Edelleen olotilansa on jännä, ja vaikka Larilla ei ole pitkät kynnet, silti tuntee kynnen pään vähän ikävästi takapuoltaan raapimassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Työntää sormian syvemmälle ja alkaa levitellä niitä. Halajaa jo päästä pojan sisälle, joten päättää tehdä valmistelut suht nopeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Lari levittää sormiaan sisässään, ja tuntee kuinka haluaa sisäänsä jotain isompaa ja tuntuvampaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ootsä jo valmis?" kysyy malttamattomana vetäessään sormensa ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä luulen nii", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äännähtää hyväksyvästi ja vaihtaa sitten asentoaan, jotta pääsisi paremmin työntymään Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa hengitystään pidättäen, että tuntee Larin työntyvän sisäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kullinsa oikeaan kohtaan ja alkaa sitten työntää lantiotaan eteenpäin tuskallisen hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja tuntee Larin kohta alkavan työntyä sisäänsä hitaammin. Tuntee koko ajan täyttyvänsä enemmän ja enemmän ja samalla kuinka kireä onkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa huohottaa hiljaa yrittäessään pitää tahtinsa hitaana, vaikka kuinka tekisi mielensä työntyä saman tien kokonaan sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pohtii kuinka paljon on vielä matkaa siihen, että Lari on kokonaan sisällään, ja voisi alkaa yrittää totuttautua poikaan sisässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itsehillintänsä pettää, ja työntyy vauhdilla loppumatkan. Jää paikoileen hengittelemään ja ihmettelemään, miten kukaan voi olla niin tiukka kuin Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Parahtaa Larin työntyessä loppumatkan vauhdilla, ja tuntuu kivuliaalta, kun tuntee pojan nyt sisässään kokonaan ja kuinka tämän vauhdilla työntynyt loppumatka tuntuu yhä takapuolessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa tajuta, että Eliaksesta ei taida tuntua kovin hyvälle. Kätensä hakeutuu pojan kullille ja alkaa runkata sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin alkaessa runkata itseään huomaa rentoutuvansa, eikä myöskään purista pakaroitaan niin yhteen, ja samalla olotilansa helpottuu. Hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen runkkaamista eikä liikahda pojan sisällä, vaikka miten mielensä tekisi. Muistaa sitten taas suukotella pojan olkapäätä ja niskaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää rentoutuneemmin ja liikahtaa tiukemmin Laria vasten olotilansa alkaessa toden teolla tuntua ihanalta.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äänistä päätellen Elias alkaa rentoutua, joten uskaltautuu vetäytymään vähän ulos ja työntymään varovasti takaisin sisälle. Voihkaisee hiljaa, sillä jo pienkin liike tuntuu valtavan hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin työntyessä varovasti takaisin sisäänsä, ei tunnu enää niin pahalta, vaikka vähän vielä koskeekin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa työntyä nopeammin ja runkkaa Eliasta voimakkaammin. Tuntee aivan valtavaa nautintoa, ja se tosiasia, että panee juuri Eliasta, voimistaa tunnetta entisestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin alkaessa työntyä nopeammin sisäänsä tuntee työntö työnnöltä olonsa paremmaksi ja alkaa lopulta nauttia Larin työntymisestä sisäänsä. Huokaa raskaammin, ja Larin käsi runkkaamassa kulliaan auttaa myös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nopeuttaa tahtiaan edelleen ja Eliaksen runkkaaminen alkaa vaikeutua, kun oma nautintonsa alkaa käydä niin voimakkaaksi, ettei ole koskaan ennen moista kokenut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa huohottaa ja samalla haluaisi vaihtaa asentoa.   
"Lari... Mmm... Pysähdy hetkeks", pyytää.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Elias pyytää pysähtymään.  
"Miks?" kysyy, mutta pysähtyy silti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin pysähdettyä alkaa käännellä itseään kylkiasennosta nelinkontilleen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa hyvin pian, mitä Elias aikoo, joten alkaa kääntytä tämän mukana. Nelinkontin päästyään tietää, että siinä asennossa paneminen on huomattavasti helpompaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa ja nyökkää.  
"Nyt saa jatkaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu molemmin käsin Eliaksen lantioon ja alkaa liikkua nopeasti pojan sisällä. Huokailee nautinnosta, sillä saa työntöihinsä paljon enemmän voimaa kuin aikaisemmassa asennossa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kuinka sänky alkaa liikahdella työntöjen tahdissa, ja samalla se kiihottaa itseään jollain tapaa. Kullinsa liikahtaa vauhdikkaana ja vapaana, kun Larin kädet pitävät lantiostaan kiinni. Huokaa aina astetta kovempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee jo orgasminsa alkavan tehdä tuloaan, joten kihdyttää tahtiaan entisestään. Huohottaa, ja ihollaan kiiltelee hikipisaroita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee putoavansa kohta polvilleen Larin kiihdyttäessä tahtiaan. Nauttii ihan liikaa Larin sisässään, eikä itseään satu enää lainkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nautintonsa kasvaa, kunnes ei enää kestä, vaan laukeaa raskaasti huokaisten Eliaksen sisään. Lysähtää poikaa vasten voipuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Putoaa polvilleen samalla hetkellä, kun Lari laukeaa sisäänsä. Huokaa raskaammin ja laukeaa samalla itsekin patjaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kierähtää pois Eliaksen päältä makaamaan selälleen sänkyyn. Silmänsä ovat kiinni, ja nauttii olostaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Makaa hetken vatsallaan sängyllä, kunnes kohottautuu ylemmäs ja hakeutuu Larin syliin hengitystään tasauttelemaan.  
"Kai mä saan olla täs?" hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, kun tämä tulee syliinsä.  
"Joo", vastaa pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja kietoo omatkin kätensä Larin ympärille vetäen syvään henkeä.  
"Mmm... Se tuntu... Tosi hyvältä", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmm... joo... niin tuntu", sanoo haukotellen ja vie toisen kätensä silittelemään Eliaksen hiuksia. Painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käsi hiuksissaan tuntuu ihanalta. Painaa omatkin silmänsä kiinni.  
"Toi oli vaan seksiä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään vastaukseksi, sillä ei uskalla toivoa Eliaksen haluavan sen ollen muuta kuin pelkkää seksiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy leviää kasvoilleen.  
"Koska mulle se ei ollu vaan sitä", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa väkisinkin hymyillä.   
"Ei mullekaan..." sanoo väsyeenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Larin sanat ja huokaakin onnellisena.  
"Vois alkaa nukkuu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa vähän paremman asennon ja vetää Eliasta lähemmäs itseään.  
"Joo, vois", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja painaa päätään Larin rintakehää vasten nauttien olostaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nukahtaa Eliaksen pää rintakehällään ja oma käsi pojan hiuksissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa kuulla Larin tuhinaa tämän nukahtaessa ja hymähtää. Parantaa asentoaan Larin sylissä nukahtaen pian itsekin.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä ruokalassa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Poistuu tarjottimensa kanssa linjalta ja hakee katseellaan Eliasta. Huomaa tämän hyvin pian ja lähtee kohti pojan pöytää, mutta pysähtyy äkisti, kun äkkää Eetun samassa pöydässä. Puuskahtaa hiljaa ja lähtee mustasukkaisena toiseen pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei edes huomaa Larin tuloa pöytäänsä kohti, sillä on juuri kertomassa Eetulle viime yöstä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu tarkoituksella pöytään selkäpäin Eliasta, jottei itsensä tarvtse katsella tämän leperelyjä Eppuliinille.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kävelee tarjottimensa kanssa Larin pöytään ja istuutuu poikaa vastapäätä kysymättä lupaa istua samaan pöytään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Kepa tulee samaan pöytään. Nyökkää tälle tervehdyksen ja jatkaa synkkänä syömistä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Mikäs äijän mielen noin synkäks vetää?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja osoittaa peukalollaan taaksepäin suuntaan, jossa Elias ja Eetu ovat.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan Larin peukalon osoittamaan suuntaan ja hymähtää.  
"Aivan. Lemmenpari kuhertelemassa, ja sua kyrpii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Keijoa, kun tämä sanoo Eliasta ja Eetua _lemmenpariksi_.   
"No just niin", tuhahtaa ja iskee haarukkansa voimakkaasti lautasella olevaan pihvinpalaansa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää ja hörppää maitolasistaan.  
"Jos sä haluut Eliaksen, sä oisit saanu sen jo", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai miten niin?" tivaa välittömästi.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nuolaisee huultaan.  
"Sä oot seksikkäin jätkä tääl. Miks Elias haluais tollasen kukkakepin, ku vois saada sut?" kohottaa kulmiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Kysy siltä..." tokaisee happamana.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Voin mä kysyy", sanoo jännemmällä äänenpainolla ja alkaa syödä katse Larissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa vähän kulmiaan Kepan äänensävylle.  
"Senkus", tuhahtaa sitten ja jatkaa lautasensa tyhjentämistä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Syö Laria nopeampaan tahtiin ja hörppii välillä lasistaan maitoa. Kohta nousee ylös ja kävelee Eliaksen pöytää kohti...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan, kun Kepa lähtee kävelemään Eliaksen pöytää kohti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
On juuri kysymässä Eliakselta lisää Larista, mutta huomatessan Keijon lähestyvän, päättää olla hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää päätään, kun Eetun katse siirtyy toisaalle, ja huomaa Keijon tulevan heidän pöytään. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Mä en tajuu sua, Vikstedt", sanoo päätään pudistaen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Häh? Niinku missä?" kysyy.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Jätkien suhteen. Miks sä oot hankkinu itelles poikaystäväks tollasen piipittäjän, ku voisit saada parempaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks? En mä seurustele Eetun kanssa ja vaikka seurustelisinki, niin mitä se sun persettäs kutittaa?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Kuhan vaan pohdin. Sun kämppäkaveriskin ku ois aikamoinen saalis."   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Häh?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"No mitä? Eikö sit oo vai?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi ja rykäisee.  
"Joo on se, mut..."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Noni. Mikset sä sit oo sen kanssa?" ihmettelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari ei oo homo kuten mä ja Eetu ollaan, joten siinä sulle hyvä syy miksen. Voisitko nyt häipyy, ku mul ois juttu kesken?" pyytää.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää ja kääntyy kannoillaan palaten takaisin Larin pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää päätään seuraten Keijoa katseellaan ja näkee tämän istuvan Larin pöydässä!  
_Mitä Keijo tuol tekee?_  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen ja Keijon keskustelua suu auki ja ihmettelee, miksi tämä on niin kiinnostuntut Eliaksen suhdeasioista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan kiinnostuneena, kun Kepa tulee takaisin pöytään.  
"No, mitä se sano?" kysyy heti.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Se ei seukkaa kuulemma Epun kanssa. Sun kanssa se ei ole, koska sä et ole homo. Sori", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Just", tuhahtaa. _Ai ei muka seukkaa Eppuliinin kans..._ sanoo mielessään epäilevänä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Nii. No mut hei, ei se mitää. Ainaki sul on mut", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Kepaa.  
"No kiinnostaisko sit tänään?" kysyy.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Liikauttaa jalkaansa pöydän alla Larin jalkaan.  
"Todellaki."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Hyvä", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa on liimautunut Larin pöytään ja seuraa tarkkaan Larin ja Keijon kasvojenilmeitä. Ihmettelee, kun on aistivinaan ilmassa jonkinlaista flirttiä. Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
_Mitä noi virnuilee toisilleen?_ pohtii mielessään ja huomaa asian ärsyttävän itseään.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen katsetta Larin ja Kepan pöytään.  
"Luuletsä, et noilla on jotain meneillään?" kysyy pojalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa nopeammin Eetuun.  
"Siis... Larilla ja Keijolla vai?" parahtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Tuli vaan mieleen", sanoo huultaan purren.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa pohtivansa Eetun ajatusta ja hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Ei se oo mitenkää mahollista", tokaisee sitten.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Nii, ei varmaan ookaan", miettii.  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan. Kello on 22.30, ja eräässä luokkahuoneessa tapahtuu jotakin...**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Pitää kiinni opettajanpöydän reunoilta Larin pannessa itseään pöytää vasten. Huokaa nautinnosta ja pelkää pöydän hajoavan Larin nopeuttaessa tahtiaan työntö työnnöltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jyystää Kepaa pöytää vasten sydämensä kyllyydestä. Sormensa puristavat pojan törröttäviä lantioluita voimakkaasti, ja huohottaa äänekkäästi.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Saa pitää kaksin käsin kiinni ja kunnolla, jotta otteensa ei lipeä pöydältä, jota vasten tukeutuu. Laskee päätään alemmas ja painaa takapuoltaan tiukemmin Larin kullia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Paneminen alkaa käydä uuvuttavaksi, muttei todellakaan ole vielä valmis lopettamaan. Tiukentaa entisestään otettaan Kepan lantiosta ja jatkaa uurastustaan.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Kävelee kohti erästä luokkahuonetta, jonne eräs opettaja kertoi unohtaneen yhden tärkeän paperin. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun huomaa, että ovi ei ole lukossa...  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Puristaa rystyset valkoisena pöydän kulmaa ja näkee kuinka joitain pieniä esineitä opettajanpöydällä alkaa liusua alas lattialle vauhdissa.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Astuu sisään luokkahuoneeseen ja järkyttyy sydämensä pohjasta, kun näkee, mitä siellä tapahtuu.  
"Väänänen ja Koskinen!" karjuu raivoissaan naama punaisena.


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää pahasti kovaäänistä karjahdusta, joka yhtäkkiä raikuu huoneessa. Kääntyy katsomaan ovelle ja kauhistuu, kun kaikista ihmisistä juuri raivostunut rehtori seisoo ovensuussa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
On lyödä päänsä opettajanpöytään, kun säikähtää niin pahasti rehtorin karjahdusta. Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Nyt ulos!" karjuu sylki lentäen pojille astuessaan peremmälle luokkaan, "ja jälki-istuntoa koko ensi viikko!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetäytyy pois Kepasta ja nostaa salamana housut takaisin ylös. Ei todellakaan aio jäädä yhtään pidemmäksi aikaa reksin seuraan, joten suorastaan juoksee luokasta ulos.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Vetää housut ylös Larin vanavedessä ja ryntää ulos luokasta myös.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Juoksemisesta sisällä yksi jälki-istunto lisää!" huutaa poikien perään ja siirtää sitten murhaavan katseensa häpäistyyn pöytään.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä viimeisen tunnin päättyessä...** **  
  
Kimmo**  
  
"Lukuläksyksi sivut 50-55", keroo tylsistyneenä ja sulkee historiankirjan. Kohottaa katseensa luokkaan.  
"Koskinen ja Väänänen jää jälki-istuntoon, muut voitte lähteä", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun rehtori määrää Larin ja Keijon jälki-istuntoon kertomatta syytä. Alkaa pakata hyvin hitaasti reppuaan ja päättää, että jahka luokka on tyhjentynyt, vetää rehtorin sivummalle ennen kun poistuu luokasta.  
  
**Kimmo  
**  
Lähtee pois luokasta, sillä itsellään on parempaakin tekemistä kuin valvoa kahden hulttion jälki-istuntoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa rehtorin lähtevän luokasta ja pakkaa reppunsa lähtien sitten luokasta sitten.  
"Reksi, mul ois vähän asiaa", sanoo saaden miehen käytävällä kiinni.  
  
**Kimmo  
**  
Kuulee jonkun kutsuvan itseään. Pysähtyy ja kääntyy ympäri nähden koulun uusimman tulokkaan käytävällä.  
"Niin?" kysyy toinen kulmakarva koholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Parantaa reppunsa asentoa olkapäällään.  
"Miks Lari ja Keijo jäi jälkkään?" kysyy kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu hyvin paheksuvaksi, kun kuulee, mitä Eliaksen asia koskee.  
"Mitä se sinua liikuttaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Lari on mun frendi", vastaa.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Vai niin", tokaisee happamana, "siinä tapauksessa voit varmaan kehottaa 'frendiäsi' pysymään hiljaisuuden jälkeen huoneessaan ja pitämään housut jalassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ihmeissään.  
"Täh?"  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Aivan niin", sanoo tylystri, "minun koulussani ei sallita sekstailua luokkahuoneissa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää järkyttyessään Kimmon sanoista. Nyökkää.  
"N-niin..." sopertaa.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Nyökkää terävästi ja kääntyy sitten kannoillaan. Paheksuneena lähtee kävelemään kohti henkilökunnan tiloja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo hetken Kimmon perään, kunnes kääntyy kannoillaan ja lähtee huoneeseensa. Huoneeseensa päästyään heittäytyy sängylleen turhautuneena.  
  
**Noin puolitoista tuntia myöhemmin..** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään huoneeseensa kyllästyneenä umpitylsän jälki-istunnon päätyttyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee ovelle ja kääntää katsettaan poispäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei vilkaisekaan Eliasta, vaan alkaa heti riisua ahdistavaa koulupukuaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh, oliko sen arvosta?" kysyy sarkastisella äänensävyllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa pikaisesti Eliasta napittaessaan kauluspaitaansa auki.  
"Ai mikä?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ivallisesti.  
"No se pano, jonka takii olit jälkäs", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy suresti Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Mistä hitosta sä siitä tiedät?" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä kysyin reksiltä", vastaa happamasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Just, Sipi onkin näköjään varsinainen juoruämmä", tuhahtaa ja alkaa riisutua nopeammin – mielensä tekee valtavasti röökiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"Sä oot kyllä niin sika!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa vetää omia rentoja vaatteitaan ylleen.  
"Mitä hittoo sä siinä mesoot?" ärähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltä ja liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria.  
"Ai mitä mä mesoon? Jätkä panee toisten kanssa!" huutaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa suuttua ja kiskoo paidan päälleen vimmoissaan.  
"No entäs sitten?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria murhaavasti, kun tämä sanoo mitä sanoo.  
"Mä ilmeisesti olin väärässä, kun luulin sun tuntevan mua kohtaan jotai", sanoo yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mä tunnenkin", tokaisee myrkyllisesti ja painelee ovelle laittamaan kenkiä jalkaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee ovelle myös asettuen sen eteen.  
"Sä et oo lähössä mihinkään! Paskat sä muuten tunnet, jos panet jotain Keijoa!" mesoaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Ite flirttailet sen hiton Eppulis kanssa koko ajan!" puuskahtaa ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on mun YSTÄVÄ ja mä JUTTELEN sen kanssa, en flirttaile, suutele tai PANE sen kanssa", puuskahtaa silmät tulta leimuten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, niin varmaan", tokaisee epäuskoisesti ja tarttuu Eliasta paidankauluksesta siirtääksen tämän pois oven edestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin käsille, jotka paidankauluksesta kiinni tarttuvat.  
"Oonko mä sellanen tyyppi, joka paneskelee ympäri kouluu ja on kiinnostunu kaikist miespuolisista? En tietääkseni. Mä tykkään susta. Tajuu se!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mistä mä tiedän, millanen tyyppi sä oot?" ärähtää, "enhän mä oo tuntenut sut ku hetken!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No joo, mut me asutaan samassa huoneessa. Luulis, että tuntisit mut kuitenkin jo sen verran, että tiedät millanen oon."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta lähietäisyydeltä eikä yhtään tiedä uskoako poikaa vai ei. Pusertaa huuliaan ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ja Eetu ollaan oikeesti pelkkii kavereita. Mä välitän susta ja haluaisin sut", sanoo lähes epätoivoisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja painaa sitten huulensa Eliaksen huulia vasten haluavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulia vasten tuntiessaan Larin pehmeät huulet omiaan vasten. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta silmät kiinni ja vetää tämän lähemmäs itseään, sillä otteensa on edelleen pojan kauluksessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulille, kun poika vetää itsensä lähemmäksi tätä. Vastaa Larin uuteen suudelmaan painaen uutta suudelmaa pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri, jolloin on itse selkä oveen päin. Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan ja tunkee kielensä pojan suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää kuumasti Larin huulia vasten, kun poika tunkee kielensä suuhunsa. Hieroo kieltään Larin kieltä vasten astetta kiihkeämmin ja antaa käsiensä laskeutua Larin olkapäille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen suutelua jonkin aikaa, kunnes hidastaa suudelmaa ja irtoaa kokonaan. Huokaisee ja avaa silmänsä.  
"Saanks mä nyt mennä ulos?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastailee Larin suudelmiin alkaen jo vähän kiihottuakin, kun leikki loppuu ja Lari irtaantuukin. Tuijottaa poikaa lähes närkästyneenä ja pudistaa päätään, avaa Larille oven auki ja näyttää tietä ulos.  
"Herra on hyvä vaan ja menee", sanoo ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen käytökselle ja painelee turhautuneena ovesta ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Läimäyttää oven Larin mentyä kiinni lujaa.  
_Miten toi voi olla tollanen?!_   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaivaa röökiaskin taskustaan päästyään tupakkapaikalle. Itseään ärsyttää Elias ja on pettynyt itseensä, kun silti tuntee niin vahvasti poikaa kohtaan. _Onneks pian on loma..._ ajattelee helpottuneena sytyttäessään röökin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittää muutaman kerran sisään ja ulos, jotta rauhoittuisi.  
"Mä en anna sen vaikuttaa muhun enää kertaakaan!" päättää.  
  
**Siirrytään seuraavan viikon lauantaihin ja kauan odotettuun syyslomaan. Ilkka on tullut hakemaan Laria aikaisin aamulla kotiin, kun muut vielä joutuvat odottamaan kyytejä kotiin koululla...**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On jo puolessaväliä kotimatkaa.  
"Kerro nyt jotain millaista on ollut", patistaa poikaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun faijansa aloittaa kuulustelun ennen kuin ovat edes päässeet kotiin.  
"No ihan ok kai", vastaa ja jättää mainitsematta viikon kestäneet jäki-istunnot.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Onpa kattava vastaus", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitä sit olis pitäny vastata?" kysyy silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Laajemmin. Ei tuo 'ok' kerro mitään", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No kysy tarkempii kysymyksii", sanoo.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Millaisia huonetovereita sulla on?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun totta kai faijansa kysyy jotain, joka muistuttaa Eliaksesta.  
"Meinaatsa koulukevereita, kun mulla on vaan yks huonekaveri?" tarkentaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Anteeksi. Pidän sua jo armeijaikäisenä ja kyselen kuin tupakavereista konsanaan. Tosiaan, sullahan on siellä vain yksi huonekaveri. Kai te toimeen tulette?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää faijansa sanoille.   
"No... kai me tullaan, yleensä", vastaa epäröiden. Ei eronnut Eliaksesta kovinkaan hyvissä väleissä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvä juttu. Entäs mites tuota koulu mennyt?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Paremmin..." vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökäyttää päätään.  
"Mukava kuulla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mites sä oot yksin pärjänny?" kysyy vuorostaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hyvin... krhm... Hyvinhän mä", vastaa ja puree huultaan.  
"Mä oon tavannu naisen", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan faijaansa häkeltyneenä, kun tämä kertoo löytäneensä naisen.  
"Missä muka?" ihmettelee suu auki.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Baarissa", saa kakistettua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Millon sä oo alkanu käydä baareissa?" kysyy kummastuneena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Rykäisee ja puristaa rattia tiukemmin.  
"Nooh... Kun sitä on koko pitkän syksyn yksinään kotona, niin alkaa kaivata seuraa, ja niinpä päätin kerran työpäivän jälkeen poiketa..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää hyvittuneena.  
"Ja heti tärppäs vai?"  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ei sentään, mutta olen useampana iltana käynyt ja sitten eräänä iltana siellä eräs viehättä naisihminen oli, niin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Just, ei tarvii kertoo enempää", hymähtää, sillä ei todellakaan halua kuulla yhtään tarkemmin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Aivan. No mutta. Olisi mukavaa, jos te tapaisitte toisenne", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onkse siis niin vakavaa jo?" kysyy yllättyneenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Tavallaan joo. Me ollaan tapailtu lähes koko syksy, siitä asti kun toisemme ensikertaa nähtiin, ja mä haluaisin tietää, mitä mieltä sä hänestä olet. Nainen on mua kuitenkin jonkin verran nuorempi, niin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee faijansa sanoja uskomatta korviaan.  
"Vai on joku nuorempi tollaseen ikäloppuun menny haksahtamaan", vitsailee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Poika, poika. Isäs on kuule miehen iässä", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena faijalleen.  
"No ainakin se nainen taitaa olla sitä mieltä."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin se onkin", vastaa ja jatkaa sitten loppumatkan hiljaisuudessa. Kohta kurvaavat tutun kerrostalon pihaan.  
"Mitä sanoisit, jos kutsuisin sen naisen meille syömään tänään?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Häh, tänään?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa, "just ku mä oon päässy kotiin?" Ei todellakaan haluaisi tavata ketään vierasta naista ensimmäisenä lomapäivänä...  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Menee hieman vaikeaksi.  
"Se on totta kyllä... Jos katsotaan myöhemmin sitten", hymyilee pienesti ja astuu ulos autosta.  
  
**Lari**   
  
Nyökkää helpottuneena.  
"Joo, joku muu päivä mieluummin..." sanoo ja seuraa faijaansa ulos autosta.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tökkii tylsistyneenä läppäriään huoneessaan. Vaikkei ole käyttänyt tietokonetta kahteen kuukauteen, ei silti oikein löydä sillä mitään tekemistä. Huokaisee ja selaa facebookia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu kirjoituspöytänsä ääressä ja selaa facebookia läppärillään. Huomaa pohtivansa, mitä Lari mahtaa tehdä, ja samalla ikävöivänsä tätä.  
_Miks sä et voi lähtee mun päästä?_ hymähtää ärtyneenä ja huomaa kirjoittavansa facebookin hakukenttään Lari Väänänen. Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa Larin ilmestyttyä hakutuloksista ja nähdessään, miten komea profiilikuva tällä onkaan. Hengähtää ja pitää kättään hiirellä, kunnes painaa kaveripyyntöä ja näykkää huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä huomaa saaneensa kaveripyynnön – _Eliakselta_. Puristaa huuliaan yhteen ärsyyntyneenä ja hylkää pyynnön ennen kuin ehtii edes harkita sen hyväksymistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naputtaa sormeaan pöytää vasten ja odottaa saisiko hyväksynnän. _Miksei se mua muka hyväksyis? Se sano välittävänsä musta..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa Eliaksen profiiliin ja ilahtuu suunnattomasti, kun ei löydä tämän kavereista yhtään Eetua.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kyllästyy odottamaan ja nappaa puhelimensa kirjoittaen Larille tekstiviestiä.   
  
_Laitoin sulle kaveripyynnön Facebookissa..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää saadessaan Eliakselta tekstiviestin ja lukee sen silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
_Joo, huomasin... En hyväksyny._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan lukiessaan Larin tekstiviestin.  
  
_Häh? Mikset?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Vitutti liikaa..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Mikä?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_No sä. -.- Susta ei näköjään pääse mitenkään eroon..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Just. Sä haluut musta eroon vai?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Nyt on loma, enkä todellakaan jaksais sun ininää._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Selvä sitte. Nauti lomastas._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
_No niin nautin!_  
  
**Siirrytään pari päivää myöhemmäksi. Ilkan naisystävä on pyytänyt Ilkalta saada ottaa poikansa mukaan, ja Ilkalle se kävi. Ovikello soi Väänäsillä.**   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On hermostuneena ja kun ovikello soi, kävelee ovelle avaten sen.  
"Peremmälle vain", kehoittaa ja siirtyy sivuun ovelta.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle ja astuu peremmälle poikansa kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee eteiseen vähän varauteena, sillä ei tiedä yhtään, mitä odottaa. Sai kuulla faijaltaan, että naisen nimi on Cindy ja että tämä tuo poikansa mukanaan. Ei ole asiasta ollenkaan mielissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Cindyn jälkeen sisään ovesta ja kohottaa katsettaan nähden liian tutun ihmisen asunnossa.   
"Mitää?" parahtaa.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On jo sanomassa, että mukavaa, kun Cindy tuli poikansa kanssa vierailulle, kun Cindyn poika parahtaa jotain.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Katsahtaa ihmettelevästi Eliasta, joka parahtaa.  
"Mitä nyt?" kuiskaa Eliakselle hiljaa kumartuen tämän puoleen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria, ja sitten katseensa palaa takaisin Cindyyn.  
"Mä tunnen ton jätkän", vastaa hiljaa happamasti mutsilleen.   
  
**Cindy**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Ai?" sanoo ja kääntää katseensa Ilkkaan, joka näyttää hämmentyneeltä.  
"Elias kertoi tässä tuntevansa sun poikas. Eikö ookin hassua?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee ensin ihan kauniin naisen tulevan ovesta, mutta sitten järkyttyy pahanpäiväisesti, kun tämän perässä sisään astelee Elias. Tuijottaa poikaa silmät selällään saamatta järkytykseltään sanaa suustaan.  
"Mitä hittoo sä tääl teet?" saa lopulta parahdettua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On ihmeissään, kun Cindy kertoo poikansa tuntevan poikansa. Katsahtaa Laria, joka näyttää järkyttyneeltä.  
"Onko täällä nyt joku ongelma?" ihmettelee poikansa reaktiota Cindyn poikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Ilkan sanoista ja mulkaisee Laria.  
"En mä tiiä, kysy pojaltas", tokaisee loukkaantuneena ja alkaa riisua kenkiä ja takkia yltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toi on mun rasittava huonekaveri koulusta", tuhahtaa faijalleen ja mulkoilee Eliasta kyrsiintyneenä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää Larin sanoista.  
"Aivan. No mutta, te saatte nyt luvan kestää toisianne kuitenkin tänä iltana. Ties vaikka tutustuisitte paremmin toisiinne", virnistää.  
"Tulkaa toki pöytään", kehoittaa ja lähtee jo edeltä.   
  
**Cindy**  
  
Saa ulkovaatteet pois päältään ja siirtyy Ilkan perässä keittiöön.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää faijansa sanoille ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan mulkoillen edelleen Eliasta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin vierelle katsoen tätä ärtyneesti, kunnes astuu tämän ohitse kävellen keittiöön itsekin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarraa Eliasta kädestä ennen kuin tämä ehtii kadota keittiöön.  
"Sä saat luvan häipyy täält ja äkkiä", sihahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Lari tarraa kädestään ja sanoo sanansa.  
"Et sä mua määrää", tokaisee vastaukseksi ja repäisee kätensä irti Larin otteesta.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"Tää on mun koti", tokaisee hiljaa ja painelee sitten keittiöön tuohtuneena.  
  
**Siirrytään pari tuntia eteenpäin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee kyllästyneenä Ilkan ja mutsinsa hempeitä puheita ja lopulta saakin näiden kuuntelemisesta tarpeekseen. Nousee sohvalta ja kävelee parvekkeen ovelle astuen parvekkeelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Polttaa röökiä parvekkeella, sillä on halunnut päästä pois Eliaksen ahdistavasta seurasta. Ei kuule parvekkeen oven avautuvan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin polttamassa tupakkaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mee kauemmas musta. En haluu sun tupakansavuja mun päälle", motkottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun kohta kuulee Eliaksen äänen mussuttamassa tupakanpoltostaan. Puhaltaa tahallaan savut suustaan poikaa päin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yskähtää, kun Lari puhaltaa savut päälleen. Nappaa Larin tupakan ja heittää sen parvekkeen ikkunasta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä helvettii?!" ärähtää, kun Elias nappaa tupakan kädestään ja heittää sen menemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs puhalsit savut suoraan mun naamaan", hymähtää, ja pieni ilkeä virne käy kasvoillaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitäs tulit siihen inisemään!" parahtaa ärsyyntyneenä. "Miks hitossa sun täytyy olla joka paikassa?!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jaa-a. En mä voi sille mitää, että mutsi päätti ottaa mut mukaan. En voinu tietää kuka sä olet", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta murhaavasti ja tarttuu pojan rinnuksiin.  
"Mun faijasta ja sun mutsist on parempi olla tulemat pari!" ärähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Lari tarttuu rinnuksiinsa.  
"Joo, en mäkään sua velipuoleks haluu", tokaisee ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kerrankin ollaan jostain samaa mieltä", tuhahtaa ja vie kasvonsa lähes kiinni Eliaksen kasvoihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa rinnassaan Larin tuodessa kasvonsa lähes kiinni kasvoihinsa. Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
"Hyvä ku jostain ees", piipittää pienellä äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään, ja katseensa käväisee Eliaksen huulissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kihelmöivän olotilan sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun Larin katse käväisee huulissaan. Huomaa kostuttavansa huuliaan ja antaa silmiensä laskeutua Larin silmistä tämän huulille ja painaen kokeilevasti huuliaan Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen kostuttavan tämän huulia ja kohta saakin ne omiaan vasteen. Puraisee pojan alahuulta ja vetää tämän lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin puraistessa alahuultaan ja painautuu lähemmäksi Laria liikauttaen huuliaan haluavasti pojan huulilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta kiihkeästi, ja tuntuu mielettömän hyvältä tuntea taas poika itsessään kiinni. Siirtää toisen kätensä Eliaksen rinnuksilta tämän vyötärölle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee vienon tupakanmaun suussaan Larin suudellessa kiihkeästi itseään, mutta yrittää olla välittämättä siitä. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan yhtä kiihkeästi ja laskee kätensä pojan niskan taakse painaen uutta kiihkeää suudelmaa pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Työntää Eliaksen parvekkeen seinää vasten ja painautuu tiukasti kiinni poikaan suudellessaan tämän pehmeitä ja halukkaita huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tömähtää parvekkeen seinää vasten ja vastaa Larin suudelmiin koko ajan kiihkeämmin. Tietää kyllä, että itsensä pitäisi lopettaa, koska on yhä loukkaantunut Larille, mutta ei vain pysty. Poika on kuin magneetti, joka vain vetää puoleensa.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Liikahtaa parvekkeen ovelle ja on juuri huutamassa pojille, että nämä tulisivat syömään jälkiruokaa, kun näkee jotain, jota ei olisi voinut koskaan kuvitella näkevänsä! Lari ja Elias suutelevat toisiaan. _Mitä ihmettä? Suuteleeko nuo oikeasti vai näenkö omiani?_ pohtii mielessään, luo katseen sohvalla istuvaan Ilkkaan ja rykäisee liikahtaen pois ovelta ja koputtaen hetken päästä parvekkeen ovelle.   
"TULKAA JÄLKKÄRILLE!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kauhistuu, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee koputuksen ovessa ja sitten Cindyn huudon jälkkäristä. Irtaantuu salamana Eliaksesta, sillä ei todellakaan halua kenenkään näkevän yhtään mitään. Luo mulkaisun Eliakseen ja painelee sitten sanaakaan sanomatta sisälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari irtaantuu heti, kun mutsi alkaa huutaa jälkkärille, ja sitten mulkaisun saattelemana painelee sisälle parvekkeelta. Pudistelee päätään ja painelee Larin perässä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kattanut sohvapöydälle Cindyn kanssa jäätelökulhot ja syö jo omaa annostaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Taas mä sorruin suuteleen sitä! Miks mä annan sen vaikuttaa muhun tällee?_ ajattelee ärtyneenä ja ottaa toisen sohvapöydälle jääneistä kulhoista alkaen syödä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu yhteen jäätelökulhoon ja painuu oman huoneeseensa syömään. On kiukkuinen itselleen, kun taas meni suutelemaan Eliasta, vaikka vannoi, ettei koskisi tähän enää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painelee jäätelökulhonsa kanssa Larin huoneeseen ja sulkee oven perässään.   
"Me puhutaan nyt!" päättää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein karjahtaa ärsytyksestä, kun Elias päättää tulla perässään.  
"Ei meillä oo mitään puhuttavaa!" tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee jäätelökulhon kädestään Larin kirjoituspöydälle ja liikahtaa lähemmäs tätä.  
"Onhan! Jos sä välität musta, nii mikä Keijo on sit sulle?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni ja rukoilee kärsivällisyyttä.  
"Mitä välii sil on?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulle on. Jos sä välität musta, niin sä et pane toisii jätkii. Tajuutsä?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puree kieltään, jottei ala huutaa ärsytyksestä.  
"Mä panen ketä mä haluun", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria pöyristyneenä ja pudistaa päätään epäuskoisena.  
"Selvä. Eli mä oon sulle vaan pelkkä pano", sanoo huultaan näykäten ja kiristää hampaitaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oonks mä joskus muka sanonu niin?" tivaa ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitä muuta voi päätellä tosta, että sä panet ketä haluut?" sanoo surkeammin ja laskee katsettaan alemmas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22**  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei..." sanoo aavistuksen lempeämmin, kun Elias näyttää niin alakuloiselta, "kyl mä susta välitän."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa hitaammin katseensa Lariin.  
"Välitätkö?" kysyy katsoen Laria koiranpentuilmeellä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja laskee jäätelökulhon käsistään pöydälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa Larin lähelle, kun poika laskee jäätelökulhon kädestään, ja painautuu poikaa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo vähän epävarmana kätensä Eliaksen ympärille, kun tämä painautuu vasten itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa suukon Larin kaulakuoppaan ja painaa päätään tämän rintakehää vasten hengähtäen samalla syvään.  
"Mä tykkään susta niin paljon", sopertaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliakselle ja alkaa silittää pojan hiuksia.  
"Mäkin tykkään susta..." huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari sanoo tykkäävänsä itsestään.  
"Eri tavalla kuin Keijosta?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Eliaksen täytyy taas kysellä Kepasta.  
"Joo", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena Larin sanoista ja irtaantuu tästä hitaammin painaakseen suukon tämän huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon pienesti hymyillen ja toivoo, ettei Eliaksella ja homo-Eppulilla todellakaan ole mitään sutinaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Mä meen tästä takas olkkariin, mut hengataanko huomenna?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei... Kai me voidaan", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee asteen leveämmin.  
"Hyvä. Mä tekstaan sulle", tokaisee ja nappaa jäätelökulhonsa ja astuen ulos Larin huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Väläyttää pienen hymyn, kun Elias poistuu.  
  
**Siirrytään hieman myöhempään iltaan. Loppuilta Väänäsillä meni hyvin, ja Elias palannut takaisin kotiin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Makoilee sängyllään katsoen kattoon ja nappaa puhelimensa yöpöydältään kirjoittaen tekstiviestiä Larille.  
  
_Oisitpa sä täällä..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tulee huoneeseensa vessasta juuri, kun kännykkänsä piippaa. Nappaa sen sängyltään ja lukee viestin, joka saa itsensä hymyilemään pienesti.  
  
_Sä mahtuisit kyl aika hyvin tohon sänkyyn mun kans._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa sydän lujaa hakaten Larin vastausta, ja kun poika vastaa, alkaa virnuilla Larin viestistä näykäten samalla huultaan.  
  
_Kuulostaa liian hyvältä idealta. Varo etten karkaa täältä sun luokse ;)_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen vastaukselle.  
  
_Ehkä parempi, ettet karkaa... Vaik hyvä idea onkin._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Oot varmaan oikeessa. Mä taidan mennä nukkuu ja unelmoimaan susta ;) Hyvää yötä <3_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Hyvää yötä._  
  
**Siirrytään viikon päähään maanantaihin, jolloin koulu jatkuu loman jälkeen...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On käynyt vaihtamassa koulupukunsa pois ja suuntaa tupakkapaikalle. Miettii, että pistäisi Kepan kanssa säätönsä poikki, jottei Elias ala taas jäkättää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
On vakoillut Laria koulun käytävällä ja kun näkee pojan suuntaavan ulos, näkee tilaisuutensa tulleen. Kävelee käytävällä kohti Larin ja Eliaksen huonetta koputtaen kohta oveen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu kirjoituspöydän ääressä läksyjen teossa, kun kuulee ovelta koputukselta. Nousee ylös ja astelee ovelle kurtistaen kulmiaan nähdessään Keijon oven takana.  
"Mitä sä täällä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nojailee ovenkarmiin rennosti.  
"Mitäs mä. Kai sä jo kuulit kuinka reksi yllätti mut ja Väänäsen panemasta luokas?" virnuilee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Keijo tulee muistuttamaan itseään Keijon ja Larin panosta.   
"Joo, kuulin kyllä", vastaa hieman happamana.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Virneensä ei kasvoiltaan häviä minnekään.  
"Lari on kyllä ihan mieletön sonni oikeest! En oo koskaan saanu nii hyvää seksii ku sen kanssa. Tai suihinottoo. Se on hyvä siinäki. Meil on Lartsan kaa usein sellasii yksinäisii iltoi, ku tekee mieli, nii sit vaa koodia toiselle ja hiljaisuuden jälkee tonne vapaa-ajanrakennuksen taakse vähän panemaan tai muuta sellast kivaa", kertoilee ihan into piukassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan eikä voi uskoa Keijon sanoja.  
"Ei Lari tekis mulle noin", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta alta kulmien.  
"Ai te seukkaatte vai?" kysyy.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei, mut..."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Ei mitää muttia. Älä sit rutkuta, jos ette kerra seukkaa. Ollaan kaikki sinkkui kuitenki, nii voidaan pitää vähä hauskaa", virnuilee.  
"Mut hei, kerro Larille, että otan yhteyttä taas", iskee silmäänsä ja lähtee kävelemään poispäin käytävällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo hyvin häkeltyneenä Keijon perään, kunnes sulkee hitaammin oven ja painaa päätään ovea vasten.  
_Ei Lari tekis mulle tollee_ , pudistelee päätään ja palaa takaisin kirjoituspöydän ääreen astetta surkeampana.  
  
**Jonkin ajan päästä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Palaa rennosti vihellellen takaisin huoneeseensa. Avaa oven ja astuu sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei edes käännä katsettaan, kun Lari palaa takaisin huoneeseensa. Näykkää huultaan ja jatkaa läksyjen tekoa ihan kuin Laria ei olisikaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen taakse ja kumartuu painamaan suukon pojan päälaelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Lari painaa suukon päälakeensa, ja nieleskelee hetkisen tuntien hyvin ristiriitaisia tuntemuksia.  
"Keijo kävi", tokaisee hyvin kylmällä äänensävyllä. Tuijottaa hetken aikaa edessään olevia koulukirjoja, kunnes kääntää katsettaan olkansa yli Lariin.  
"Lari, mitä sä haluut musta?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena. _Eiks toi mitään muuta tee ku valita?_ kysyy itseltään ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Mitä se halus?" kysyy Kepasta sen sijaan, että vastaisi Eliaksen kysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Just. Kepa sitä ja Kepa tätä. Et voi ees mun kysymykseen vastata. Se halus vaan hehkuttaa teidän välistä seksiänne ja hieroo sitä mun naamaan", tokaisee katsoen Laria loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen ja haroo hiuksiaan.  
"Mä sanoin sulle jo lomalla", tokaisee turhautuneena, "mikään ei oo muuttunu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en usko sua", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sit et hitto usko, mä en jaksa enää tota sun hemmetin vinkumista!" raivoaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vinkumista?" toistaa Larin sanat ja nousee ylös tuolilta ollen lähes kiinni Larissa.  
"Mitä jos mä panisin Eetun kanssa ja mulla ois sen kanssa joku seksisuhde. Mitä sä siitä ajattelisit?" kysyy katsoen Laria tiukasti silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee ärsyyntyneenä Eliaksen sanoja ja näkee mielessään, kuinka Elias panee Eetun kanssa. Jo pelkkä ajatus aiheuttaa niin suunnatonta raivoa, että mielensä tekisi iskeä nyrkkinsä ikkunasta läpi.  
"Sä panet sitä kuitenkin!" ärähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria pöyristyneenä.  
"Enkä pane! En oo ees suudellu sen kanssa. Mä en halua muita kuin sut, mutta sä et selkeesti ajattele samoin. Mee sit panee sitä Keijoas ja jätä mut rauhaan!" raivoaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa kiukkuisena.  
"Mä en usko sua", sano pilkallisesti matkien Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutahtaa Larin vastauksesta itselleen, kun tämä pistää itseään halvalla.  
"Aivan. Sille mä en mahda mitää. Mä en oo ollu kenenkään muun ku sun kanssa, mutta jos sä et halua mua pelkästään, vaan myös muitakin, niin en ala olee mikään yks sun panoistas. Tästä lähtien oot mulle vaan kämppis", sanoo joutuen puremaan hampaitaan yhteen estääkseen kyyneleiden kohoamisen silmiinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Just", tuhahtaa, "sä oot kyl varmaan vaikein ja rasittavin tapaus, jonka oon ikinä tavannu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anteeks kauheesti, ku jouduit tutustuu muhun", nieleskelee ja tekisi mieli läimäyttää Laria kasvoille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en jaksa sua enää", ilmoittaa ja menee huoneen ovelle aikeinaan lähteä hakemaan tyydytystä Keijolta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mäkään en jaksa sua. Pakene ihmeessä, senhän sä parhaiten osaat!" huutaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ainakin mä osaan sitten jotain!" huutaa raivostuneena takaisin ja läimäyttää oven kiinni perässään niin lujaa, että käytävällä olevat taulut helisevät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä niin unohan sut! Et oo mulle mitään!" huutaa ovelle, joka on kiinni, ja tuntee olevansa yhtäaikaa äärettömän raivostunut ja samalla surullinen. Itseään ärsyttää, kun pitikin mennä ihastumaan Larin kaltaiseen kusipäähän.  
_Mä ansaitsen parempaa ku toi_ , ajattelee ja palaa sitten muutaman rauhallisen hengitysharjoituksen jälkeen läksyjen pariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Marssii raivostuneena käytävää pitkin ja kirjoittaa samalla Kepalle tekstiviestin:  
  
_Sama paikka. NYT!!_  
  
Lähettää viestin ja painuu takaisin ulos odottamaan Kepaa.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin rehtorin kansliassa...**  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Istuu tärkeänä pöytänsä takana ja odottaa kahta oppilasta saapuvaksi.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kulkee Eliaksen perässä jännittyneenä kohti rehtorin kansliaa. Pureskelee huultaan ja miettii, mitä asia koskee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee rehtorin kanslian oven luokse ja koputtaa oveen.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Sisään", kutsuu, kun oveen koputetaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Avaa hermostuneena reksin huoneen oven ja vilkaisee Eliasta ennen kuin astuu sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Eetun katseeseen ja astuu sitten sisään reksin huoneeseen huultaan näykäten.  
"Sul oli asiaa..." tokaisee jännittyneenä.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Te olette molemmaat tehneet pyynnön huoneenvaihdosta", toteaa ja nyökkää sitten Eetua kohti, "ja sulta tämä on jo toinen kerta."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee alahuultaan. Ei uskalla sanoa mitään, mutta miettii, onko jollain ilveellä anomukset huonekaverinvaihdosta menneet läpi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niinpä", sanoo ja katsahtaa Eetua hymyillen, joka auttoi itseään ja laittoi vielä toisen huonekaverivaihtoilmoituksen.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Olen nyt päättynyt, että suostun", ilmoittaa jäyheästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Ai oikeesti?" hengähtää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Yllättyy positiivisesti.  
"Päästäänkö me Eliaksen kanssa samaan huoneeseen?" kysyy ilahtuneena.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Olen päättänyt, että Vikstedt ja Saarnio saavat jakaa huoneen", kertoo, "samoin kuin Koivula ja Väänänen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu epäuskoiselta, että saisi oikeasti jakaa huoneensa Eetun kanssa. Tuntuu jopa liian hyvältä ollakseen totta.   
_Mä pääsen eroon siitä_ , ajattelee mielessään ilahtuneena.  
"Kiitti ihan mielettömästi", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hengähtää onnellisena, kun saa Eliaksen huonekaverikseen.  
"Kumpi vaihtaa huonetta?" kysyy.  
  
**Kimmo**  
  
"Vikstedt ja Koivula voivat vaihtaa huoneita keskenään", vastaa ja alkaa päläräillä papereitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä meen heti pakkaa", ilmoittaa Eetulle ja lähtee hymyillen ulos rehtorin kansliasta ja kävelee käytävällä huoneeseensa. Sulkee oven perässään ja nappaa koulureppunsa, johon alkaa sulloa vaatekaapistaan vaatteitaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mä meen kertoo Tompalle", sanoo ja lähtee kohti huonettaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu pöytänsä ääressä tekemässä läksyjä. Katsahtaa taakseen, kun ovi avautuu, ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä teet?" ihmettelee, kun Elias alkaa sulloa vaatteitaan reppuun.


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei vastaa heti Larille, vaan saatuaan kaikki vaatteensa vaatekaapista katsahtaa Laria.  
"Lähen", vastaa lyhyesti ja suuntaa kylpyhuoneeseen hakemaan hygieniavälineitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Häh, minne?" kysyy ja tuntee pientä ahdistusta sisällään. Nousee ylös ja lähtee Eliaksen perään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka tulee kylpyhuoneeseen perässään.  
"Pois täältä. Mä vaihdan huonetta", ilmoittaa ja ottaa peilikaapista hammasharjan ja muut hygieniatarpeet.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy Eliaksen ilmoituksesta.  
"Miks?" kysyy.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Larin puoleen, kun tämä näyttää niin järkyttyneeltä.  
"Miks sä näytät tolta? Sunhan pitäis olla ilahtunu. Pääset musta eroon", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen eikä sano mitään, sillä ei ärsytyksestään huolimatta haluaisi Eliasta pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria jonkin aikaa ja huomaa toivovansa, että poika ei antaisi itsensä lähteä. Kun mitään ei tapahdu, kääntyy ympäri ja jatkaa hygieniatarvikkeidensa purkamista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kenen huoneeseen sä muutat?" tivaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. Haluaa tietää, kenet saa uudeksi huonekaverikseen, vaikka pahaa pelkääkin, että se tulee olemaan Tomppa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eetun huoneeseen", vastaa ja astuu Larin ohitse kylpyhuoneesta ja laittaa hygienitarvikkeensa reppuun sekä vaatteensa alkaen pohtia oliko siinä kaikki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Hemmetin Eppuli_ , kiroaa mielessään ja seuraa Eliasta pois vessasta.  
"Mä tiesin, et sä panet sitä!" syyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Larin puoleen nostaen samalla reppua olalleen.  
"Mun ei tarvii kuunnella tällaista. Jos sen ajatteleminen tekee sut onnelliseks, että mä panen sitä, niin olkoon sitte niin", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu ihan Eliaksen lähelle uhkaavana.  
"Ei se osaa sua tyydyttää niin ku mä", sihahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin ja hymähtää Larin sanoista.  
"Sulla on pikkasen suuret luulot itestäs", tokaisee lähes halveksivasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään ja hymähtää.  
"Tuskin sillä nössöllä on mitään kehumisen arvosta housuissaan", sanoo Eetua tarkoittaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään ja käyttää silmiään suurempina.  
"Hei, sä taidat olla oikeassa! Ei ookaan, mutta arvaa mitä? Mua ei kiinnosta millanen sillä on, kun en oo kiinnostunu siitä sillä tavalla", vastaa.  
"Mulla ei pyöri se yks asia mielessä pelkästään, kuten sulla", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Niin varmaan", tuhahtaa, "häivy siitä sitte sen nössös luo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä teenki. Pidä sä hauskaa Tompan kanssa. Ties vaikka saisit siitä haaremiis uuden tyypin", hymähtää ja katsoo Laria vielä hetken, ennen kuin kääntyy ympäri ja astuu ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin, jottei lyö Eliasta. Katselee pojan perään ahdistuksen kasvaessa sisällään, ja kun Elias on mennyt, kapuaa pojan sängylle ja painaa kasvonsa tämän tyynyä vasten, joka tuoksuu ihan Eliakselta.  
  
**Siirrytään viikko eteenpäin. Lari ja Elias eivät ole olleet tekemisissä toistensa kanssa, ja Lari on paneskellut Keijon kanssa aina, kun mieli tekee. Nyt Keijolle on noussut korkea kuume ja kamala flunssa, eikä nämä ole harrastaneet seksiä neljään päivään. Liikuntatunti on loppunut, ja Elias on Eetun kanssa suihkussa...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hidastelee tahallaan puhkuhuoneessa, sillä haluaa sanoa muutaman sanasen Eliakselle. Kihisee kiukusta, sillä tietää Eliaksen ja Eppuliinin olevan suihkussa kahdestaan, koska kukaan muu jätkistä ei halua hinttien kanssa suihkuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee suihkusta Eetun kanssa samaan aikaan ja jutustelevat siitä, kuinka hyvin sählypeli liikuntatunnilla sujuikaan. Siirtyy penkille kuivattelemaan, eikä ole huomaavinaankaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee mustasukkaisena Eliaksen ja Eppulin jutustelua. Samalla kuitenkin katseensa vaeltelee Eliaksen vartalolla, koska on aivan valtavassa puutteessa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kuivailee itseään ja alkaa sitten pukeutua. Ei edes muista, että Lari on edelleen pukuhuoneessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa kuivailtua ja alkaa vaihtaa puhtaita boksereita ylleen vesipisaroiden helmeillessä vartalollaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Saa vaatteet nopeasti ylleen ja jää odottamaan Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun huomaa sivusilmällään Eetun olevan pukeissa, repii katseensa irti Eliaksen takapuolesta. Astelee lähemmäs kaksikkoa.  
"Häivy, mä haluun jutella Eliakselle", komentaa Eetua tylysti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Lariin, joka komentaa Eetua.  
"Eetun ei tarvii häipyy yhtää mihinkää", tokaisee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Melkein hyppää ilmaan säikähdyksestä, kun kuulee yhtäkkiä Larin äänen. Pureskelee huultaan hermostuneena.  
"Eiku... kyl mä voin lähtee", sanoo ja nappaa reppunsa penkiltä. Poistuu pukuhuoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää tyytyväisenä, kun Eetu kipittää karkuun. Tunkeutuu Eliaksen henkilökohtaiselle alueelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin, kun tämä tunkeutuu niin lähelle.  
"Mitä asiaa sulla on?" kysyy kyllästyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Iskee huulensa Eliaksen huulille ja tunkee kätensä tämän boksereihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei osaa odottaa ollenkaan sitä, mitä Lari tekee. Pojan huulet tuntuvat aivan liian hyvältä, kuten käsi boksereissaankin, ja poika saakin kullinsa liikahtamaan boksereissaan. Äännähtää Larin huulille työntäen pojan kauemmas vastaamatta tämän suudelmaan.  
"Mee pussailee sitä Keijoos ja anna mun olla", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun tuntee liikettä Eliaksen boksereissa, mutta se ei kauan kestä, kun poika irtaantuu.  
"En mä voi, ku se on kipeenä", ärähtää, "ja sä haluut mua, mä tunsin sen äsken." Runnoo huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan kiihkeästi ihan tahallaan ja puree tätä sitten huuleen voimakkaasti ja painaa poikaa uudelleen kauemmas itseään.   
"Kuka vaan saa mut kiihottuu, jos koskettaa mua tuolta", kommentoi Larin puheita, että haluaisi tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias vastaa suudelmaan, mutta älähtää sitten, kun tämä puree huultaan todella kovaa.  
"Helvetti!" kiroaa ja mulkoilee Eliasta tulistuneena. Puristaa Eliaksen kullia kädessään liian voimakaasti kostoksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää kivusta Larin puristaessa kulliaan niin kovasti. Tarttuu Larin käteen ottaakseen sen pois housuistaan.  
"Lopeta", ärähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puuskahtaa ärsyyntyneenä ja menee kauemmas Eliaksesta.  
"Ei sit helvetti", ärjyy ja kääntyy kannoillaan ja lähtee ovelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari!" huutaa pojan perään...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy toiveikkaana ympäri kulmat koholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin luokse ovelle näyttäen flirttailevalta. Laskee kätensä pojan vyötärölle ja painaa alavartaloaan Larin alavartaloa vasten ja kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin liikutellen kieltään alahuulellaan. Kumartuu painamaan suukkoa Larin korvanlehdelle. _"Mee vonkuu Tompalta"_ , sanoo ja näykkää Laria korvanlehdestä palaten takaisin penkille jatkaen pukemista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä kaventuvat himosta, kun Elias tulee niin flirttailevana lähelleen. Seuraa pojan kielenliikkeitä ja hengähtää, kunnes saa jääkylmän suihkun pojan sanoista. Huokaisee erittäin turhautuneena ja mulkoilee Eliasta murhaavana.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin katsoen tätä ihan tahallaan mahdollisimman flirttailevasti haluten saada Lari hulluksi. Tietää, että Lari ei koskaan pakottaisi itseään mihinkään, joten tykkää kiusata Laria ihan estottomasti. Nappaa t-paitansa tuolilta ja tuo sen pään yli hyvin hitaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kestä enää katsoa, kun Elias ihan tahallaan kiusaa itseään. Puhisee äänekkäästi hetken, kunnes kääntyy ja painelee turhautuneena ulos pukuhuoneesta. Kävelee lähimpään vessaan, johon lukittautuu runkkaamaan.  
  
**Siirrytään seuraavaan päivään...**  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Mun muija tulee tänään käymään ja aateltiin piilottaa se yöks tänne, nii että kantsis hommata korvatulpat sun sitte", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee ikivanhan jääkiekkolehden käsistään ja katsoo Tomppaa epäuskoisena.  
"Voi kiva", sanoo silmiään pyöritellen, "en todellakaan meinaa sit tääl nukkuu."  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sehän sopii mulle viel paremmin", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ylläri", hymähtää ja miettii tympääntyneenä, olisiko vapaa-ajanrakennuksen sohvalla hyvä nukkua.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Jep. Oon meinaan pienesti puutteessa jo, ku tuli pantuu koko loma", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa kateellisena.  
"Onnee sulle." Itse on jo viidettä päivää ilman seksiä, kun Eliakselta ei heru ja Kepa on edelleen kipeänä.  
  
**Vielä samana iltana...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtenyt lenkille raikkaassa syysilmassa ja palaa nyt takaisin rakennukseen nähden Larin tulevan itseään vastaan. Menee vain pojan ohitse ollen kuin ei olisi edes huomannut poikaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Maleksii kyllästyneenä kohti vapaa-ajanrakennusta, kun yhtäkkiä Elias kävelee vastaan. Ärsyyntyy, kun poika vain kävelee ohitsee kuin ei olisikaan.   
"Elias, venaa", sanoo ja koskettaa pojan kättä nopeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää tahtomattaankin, kun Lari koskettaa kättään nopeasti. Pysähtyy ja kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Nii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan.  
"Tota... en mä sais tulla sun huoneeseen yöks?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa miettivänsä asiaa ihan muutaman sekunnin ajan ja samalla voi jo nähdä, miten tulee taas kusetetuksi ja oravanpyörä jatkuisi samalla tavalla kuin aiemminkin.  
"Et saa. Keijo varmaan ottaa sut mielellää", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"En mä sen huoneeseen haluu", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo, kun se on kipee. En voi auttaa sua", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa turhautua.  
"No mikset muka voi, se olis vaan yks yö!" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Mä en anna sun kusettaa mua enää kertaakaan! Joo, se on yks yö, ja mä oisin susta taas ihan sekasin", parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nukkumaan vaan, ei mitään muuta", vinkuu säälittävästi, sillä ei halua nukkua muhkuraisella ja epämukavalla sohvalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tarkoitin nukkumistakin. Luuletsä, etten mä muista, miltä musta tuntu nukkuu sun sylissä?" hengähtää, ja muistikuvia tulvii mieleensä liian vahvana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut sehän oli kivaa, ja sä tykkäsit siitä... Mä lupaan olla taas ihana", yrittää epätoivoisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria epäuskoisena, voiko poika oikeasti sanoa jotain tuollaista. Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria katsoen tätä silmiin loukkaantuneena.  
"Miten sä voit käyttää mua noin pahasti hyväkses? Sä tarviit yöpaikan jostain syystä ja yrität päästä mun viereen yrittämällä manipuloida mun päätä", sihahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen turhautuneena.  
"Sä nukut kuitenkin sen Eppuliinis kanssa, niin teil on yks sänky vapaana", tuhahtaa, "miksen mä voi tulla siihen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Uskomatonta! Mä nukun omassa Tompan sängyssä ja Eetu omassa sängyssään. Sulle ei ois tilaa missään", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta pahasti.   
"Miks sun täytyy olla tollanen hemmetin nipottaja ihan joka asiassa?" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten nii?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"'Miten nii?'" matkii Eliasta ja pyöräyttää silmiään.   
"Aina sä jäkätät jostain, eikä mikään ikinä kelpaa", selventää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee tyrmistyneenä Laria.  
"Ai koska mä en ota sun mun viereen, niin sä alat haukkua mua? Tolla sä et ainakaan saavuta yhtään mitää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"En mä nyt sitä meinannu, ainakaa suoraa", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos sä et tiiä, niin en ala selittää..." huokaisee, "mä en jaksa kuunnella sua." Tuuppaa sitten Eliaksen syrjään ja lähtee kyrsiintyneenä vapaa-ajanrakennukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Larille ja palaa takaisin sisäoppilaitokseen ja kohti uutta huonettaan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24**  
  
**Noin pari viikkoa myöhemmin. Eliaksen ja Larin välit eivät ole edelleenkään kohtentuneet, vaan jatkaneet alamäkeä.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Imeskelee innostuneena Kepan valtavaa kullia polvillaan pojan edessä liikuntasalin takana kylmässä ulkoilmassa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Riuhtoo Laria hiuksista, jotta tämä imisi voimakkaammin kulliaan.  
"Mmmh... just noin", huohottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On katsellut vapaa-ajanrakennuksessa televisiota ja lähtee nyt takaisin huoneeseensa, kun pysähtyy kuullessaan ääniä jostain läheltä. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja lähtee hitain askelin äänen suuntaan pysähtyen niille sijoilleen, kun löytää äänen lähteen: Lari ottamassa suihin Keijolta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kepan lähes repiessä hiuksensa päästään, vaihtaa asentoa ja yhtäkkiä äkkää Eliaksen seisomassa ihan lähellä. Pysähtyy hetkeksi kulli suussaan ja tuijottaa poikaa häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria lähes järkyttyneenä. Puree kieleensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Selvittyään häkellyksestään virnistää Kepan kullin ympäriltä ja vetää sen pois suustaan. Katsoo Eliasta koko ajan silmiin, kun nuolaisee liioitellun hitaasti Kepan terskaa ja ottaa samalla kasvoilleen seksikkään ilmeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekisi mielensä repiä Lari pois Keijon kullia imemästä, mutta ei tee elettäkään. Tuijottaa Laria ilmekään värähtämättä, vaikka sisällään kiehuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiusaa Eliasta ihan tahallaan, koska tämä ärsyttää itseään valtavasti, ja esittää, että nauttii todella paljon siitä, että saa imeä Keijon isoa kullia. Jatkaa esitystään ja alkaa vielä voihkia ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pakottaa itsensä katsomaan Laria hoitonsa kimpussa, jotta olisi helpompaa päästä yli pojasta.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nauttii liikaa, kun Lari alkaa itsekin voihkia imiessään kulliaan. Laukeaa Larin suuhun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta Kepa laukeaa, ja vaikka pojan sperman maku on hyvin vastenmielinen, nielee kaiken ja esittää Eliakselle pitävänsä mausta. Päästää hitaasti kullin suustaan ja nuoleskelee huuliaan katse edelleen Eliaksen simissä.  
"Mmmh..." huokaa kuuluvasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikka kuinka yrittää toitottaa itselleen, että ei piittaa, mitä Lari tekee ja että äskeinen kohtaus ei vaikuta itseensä mitenkään tai muuta, niin tietää valehtelevansa itselleen. Pudistelee päätään halveksivasti ja jatkaa matkaansa, vaikka jalat tuntuvatkin painavilta kuin lyijy.  
  
**Siirrytään kuukausi eteenpäin joululomaan. Cindy on kutsunut Ilkan ja Larin kylään pahaa-aavistamattoman Eliaksen ollessa kylässä äitinsä luona myös. Elias ja Lari eivät ole puhuneet toisilleen mitään tai olleet tekemisissä muutenkaan toistensa kanssa.**  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Istuu ruokapöydän ääressä ja nauttii jälkiruoastaan: marjarahkasta. Kohottaa katseensa Ilkkaan.  
"Musta tää meiän juttu alkaa olee jo jotenkin vakavakin, ja mä en haluais pettyä ihmissuhteissa enää. Eliaksen isän kanssa oltiin liian nuoria seurustelemaan, ja mä en jaksanut odottaa sitä sen jälkeen, kun se joutu vankilaan", avautuu Ilkalle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään Cindyn sanoille ja rykäisee.  
"Aivan. Tiedä tämä: mä en halua sua satuttaa tai loukata, koska susta on tullu mulle todella tärkeä ja läheinen", sanoo naiselle koskettaen pöydän yli tätä kädestä.   
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hymyilee Ilkalle.  
"Niin säkin mulle, enkä mäkään halua sua loukata. Mulla on ollut useita suhteita, joissa oon joutunu pettymään. Aiempi oli liian lapsellinen ja ajatteli vaan itseään, eikä mua ollenkaan. Ei sellainen suhde toimi, jos ei ajattele toisen tunteita ollenkaan ja on itsekäs", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Syö tympääntyneenä jälkiruokaa ja yrittää olla kuin ei koko Eliasta olisi olemassakaan. Olisi halunut jäädä kotiin, mutta faijansa pakotti mukaan. Huokaisee kyllästyneenä, kun aikuiset alkavat jauhaa jotain parisuhdejutuista, mutta huomaa kuitenkin kuuntelevansa jokaista sanaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tökkii tylsistyneenä jälkiruokaansa ja vetänyt tuolinsa kauas Larin tuolista. Ei ole tervehtinyt poikaa, kun nämä tulivat kylään, eikä ole muutenkaan puhunut oikeastaan mitään koko iltana. Haluaisi vain, että Lari ja tämän faija lähtisivät, jotta saisi olla rauhassa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sulla on selvästi käynyt huonoa tuuria miesten suhteen, mutta pakko sanoa, että on mun onni, että on ollut niin. Parisuhde vaatii molemmilta ja antaa myös molemmille, joten ei se toimi niin, että toinen saa tehdä kaikki työt parisuhteen eteen ja toinen vain nauttii", hymähtää.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Aivan niin. Ainakin sulla on asenne kohdallaan", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan kuunnellessaan faijansa ja Cindyn sanoja. Miettii, pitäisikö Elias taas itsestään, jos käyttäytyisi eri tavalla. _Mä haluun, et se tykkää musta..._ huokaa mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa jälkiruokansa syötyä ja nousee pöydän äärestä.  
"Mä meen himaan. Oli kiva nähdä taas", tokaisee Ilkalle ja kävelee eteiseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On niin ajatuksissaan, ettei edes huomaa Eliaksen lähtevän. Päättää, että itsellään ei ole mitään hävittävää Eliaksen suhteen, joten voisi ihan hyvin kokeilla jotain...  
  
**Uudenvuodenaattona...** **  
****  
Lari**  
  
Makaa tylsistyneenä sängyllään kotona. Ei ole jaksanut lähteä minnekään kavereiden kanssa riehumaan. Rakettien pauke soi korvissaan, ja näpertää puhelintaan. Lopulta päättää lähettää Eliakselle tekstiviestin, jonka kirjoitti jo noin vartti sitten:  
  
_Hyvää uutta vuotta! :) Toivottavasti se on meillekin parempi..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsomassa Senaatintorilla ilotulitusta yhdessä Iidan ja Jannen kanssa. Kuulee, kuinka puhelimensa piippaa tekstiviestiä, ja häkeltyy, kun näkee Larilta tulleen tekstiviesti. Lukee viestin ihmeissään.  
  
_Mitä sä oot ottanu? Tais tulla väärään numeroon..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias laittaa viestiä takaisin. Hymyilee pienesti ja kirjoittaa:  
  
_Ei tullu... Sulle se oli._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Mitä sä nyt tarkotat tolla viestilläs?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Halusin vaan toivottaa sulle hyvää uutta vuotta... Eiks olis saanu?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Eiku toi, että toivottavasti ois parempi meille se vuosi._  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Koska mä välitän susta ihan oikeesti... Uskot tai et._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Paskat! Jos sä välittäisit musta, nii sä näyttäisit sen mulle, mutta et oo tehny mitään, päinvastoin. Sä saat mut vaan vihaan sua._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy Eliaksen viestistä ja on jo kirjoittamassa tälle jotain ilkeää takaisin, mutta saa hillittyä itsensä. Vetää syvään henkeä ja vastaa pojalle:  
  
_Mä todistan sen sulle._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin viestistä ja ärsyttää, kun pieni osa itsestään haluaa uskoa siihen.  
  
_Miten muka?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_En mä vielä tiedä... Mut kyl mä sen teen._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Mitä sä haluut musta?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Kaiken, mitä mä voin saada._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Et sä voi saada musta yhtää mitää. Mua ei oo ikinä kukaan loukannu niinku sä._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun ei mikään näytä toimivan.  
_  
Mä tiiän... Mut sä muutat mieles._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin uusimmasta viestistä.  
  
_Älä oo niin itsevarma._  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Olenpas, koska mä haluun sut._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Etkä halua. Tai jos haluat, niin panopuuksi._  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Kyllä haluun enkä mikskään leluks. <3_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin Larin tekstiviestien satuttaessa itseään.   
  
_Sä oot vaan keksiny entistä julmemman tavata kiusata mua. Miks just nyt? Koska mä en lankee suhun enää._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puuskahtaa turhautuneena, kun ei edes siirappinen sydän aiheuta Eliaksessa mitään muutosta.  
  
_Koska mä tajusin, et mä oon ollu kusipää._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää jotenkin huvittuneena.  
  
_Mitä mun pitäis sulle antaa? Mitali vai? Mä en usko mitään mitä sä sanot ennen kuin näen sen. Anna mun olla._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Paiskaa kännykkänsä sängylle eikä vastaa enää Eliakselle mitään. Kääntyy ympäri sängyllä ja painaa kasvonsa tyynyä vasten. _Mitä hittoo mä teen?_ miettii masentuneena.  
  
**Koulu alkaa loppiaisen jälkeen. On äidinkielentunti...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuu luokassa ja kirjoittaa taululla olevia asioita vihkoonsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tullut tarkoituksella istumaan Eliaksen viereen ennen kuin Eppuli ehti. Vilkuilee poikaa välillä kirjoituksen lomasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria tuntiessaan pojan katseen välillä itseensä.   
"Onks sul jotain asiaa?" kysyy hiljaa, eikä ole yhtään mielissään, kun Lari tuli viereensä, ja Eetu joutui istumaan toisaalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle aurinkoisesti eikä sano mitään, sillä ei halua ottaa riskiä joutua jälki-istuntoon tunnilla puhumisen takia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee Larin aurinkoista hymyä itselleen ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa tekstin kopioimista tauluta vihkoonsa tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei saa katsettaan irti Larista.  
_Tuo on ihan selkeesti vetäny jotai_ , pohtii ja repii katseensa lopulta Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kirjoittaessaan siirtää jalkaansa pöydän alla, kunnes se koskettaa Eliaksen jalkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin jalan koskevan omaansa, mutta arvelee sen olevan ihan tahaton sattumus.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias ei vedä jalkaansa pois. Hymyilee itsekseen ja pitää jalkaansa kontaktissa Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin jalan koskettaessa edelleen jalkaansa, alkaa epäillä, että kyse on tahattomasta sattumuksesta. Siirtää jalkaansa kauemmas Larin jalan lähettyviltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Eliaksen jalka katoaa. Siirtää jalkansa takaisin oman pöytänsä alle. Vilkaisee Eliasta ja hitaasti siirtää vasenta kättään kohti Eliaksen oikeaa. Hipaisee pojan rannetta pikkusormellaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää, kun Lari hipaisee rannettaan pikkusormellaan, ja nielaisee. Vilkaisee Laria kysyvästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee tyytyväisyyttä, kun Elias ihan selvästi värähtää kosketustaan. Hymyilee pojalle ja hipaisee uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää häkeltyneeltä Larin teosta ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Liikauttaa rannettaan pöydällä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää kätensä takaisin omalle pöydälleen, jottei Elias hermostu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Miks toi tekee tollee?_ pohtii mielessään ja tuntuu vaikealta keskittyä äidinkielentuntiin. Huomaa sydämensä lyövän lujempaa rinnassaan. Päättää tehdä testin ja ojentaa kättään Larin kättä kohti hipaisten pojan pikkusormea omalla pikkusormellaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hurraa mielessään, kun tuntee Eliaksen kevyen kosketuksen. Liikauttaa pikkusormeaan ja hipaisee Eliasta takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin hipaistessa pikkusormeaan omallaan. Kohottaa katseensa häkeltyneemmin Larin silmiin ja taistelee itsensä kanssa, jotta ei kosketa pojan kasvoja. Laskee katsettaan lopulta Larin käsiin, joka pöydällä on, ja vetää kätensä kauemmas Larin kädestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja hymyilee tälle, kunnes keskittyy taas kirjoittamiseen. Virnuilee mielessään onnistumisestaan.  
  
**Äidinkielentunnin jälkeen...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, voitaisko puhuu?" pyytää pakaten samalla kirjoja reppuunsa tunnin päätteeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri lähtemässä juttelemaan Kepalle, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat.  
"Okei", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Johonkin missä saadaan olla rauhassa", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja antaa Eliaksen valita, minne menisivät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa kirjat pakattua reppuunsa ja suuntaa käytävälle. Käytävällä suuntaa kulkunsa huoneeseensa ja vetää Larin sinne myös, tietäen Eetun olevan vielä luokassa puhumassa opettajan kanssa. Laittaa oven lukkoon.   
"Mitä toi oli tuolla?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias laittaa oven lukkoon.  
"Mikä?" kysyy muka tietämättömänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No toi, mitä sä teit luokassa", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Eihän se mitään ihmeellistä ollu", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja kallistaa päätään.  
"Älä yritä. Et sä oo tehny mitään tollasta ennen", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mun nyt vaan teki mieli", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks? Tai siis... Mä en tajua", sanoo häkeltyneenä ja hengähtää.  
"Mä oon päässy susta jo täysin yli ja sit..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu lempeämmäksi, kun Elias on niin häkeltyneenä.  
"Mä tykkään susta, oikeesti", sanoo pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Etkä yritä kusettaa mua nyt?" sanoo ja hengähtää.  
"Mä en kestä, jos tää on joku sun juones..." äännähtää epäuskoa äänessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu askeleen lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"En kuseta, mä lupaan", sanoo vilpittömästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä voi oikein muuta ku yrittää uskoo sua. Mulla on ollu sua ikävä..." sanoo varovasti ja kohottaa kättään sipaistaakseen Larin leukaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias sipaisee leukaansa. Vetää pojan tiukkaan halaukseen ja imee tämän tuoksua sisäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin painautuessaan Laria vasten ja nauttiessaan tämän lämmöstä ja läheisyydestä ihan liikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa nenänsä Eliaksen hiuksiin ja nostaa toisen kätensä tämän niskaan, jota silittää peukalollaan. Huokaisee, kun Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä itseään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin tuntuen liian hyvältä unelta tämä.  
"Mikset sä voinu aiemmin muuttuu?" surkuttelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"En mä jotenki tajunnu, et miten ääliö mä olin..." myöntää, "sori."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa huulensa Larin huulille suudellen poikaa hellästi ja irtaantuen siitä sitten.  
"Saat. Mutta vaan, koska oot nyt muuttunu", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää Eliaksen huulia vasten, kun saa ne omilleen hetkeksi.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja koskettaa peukalollaan pojan poskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et loukkaa mua enää ikinä", vannottaa poikaa ja katsoo tätä tiukasti silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen kysymykselle.  
"En mä sitä voi luvata, mut sen mä voin, etten tee sitä tahallani", sanoo ja toivoo, ettei Elias kilahda.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy pienesti Larin sanoista ja alkaa jo kehitellä vainoharhaisia skenaarioita syille, miksi Lari sanoo noin.   
"Niin kai. Se oli nöyryyttävintä mitä mä tiedän, kun katoin sun ja Keijon suihinottoshow'ta. Sä lopetat sen kanssa säätämisen tai voit unohtaa mut", esittää ehtojaan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Osa 25**  
**  
Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana.  
"Joo, se oli tosi paskamaista..." sanoo vaivaantuneena ja nyökkää sitten Eliaksen vaatimukselle.  
"Mä olin just menos tekee sen tunnin jälkeen", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä. Mä en halua jakaa sua kenenkään kanssa", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei sun tarviikaa", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Larin sanoista ja painaa huulensa pojan huulille uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun saa taas Eliaksen huulet omilleen. Suutelee tätä pehmeästi, vaikka haluaisi painaa pojan seinää vasten ja runnoa itsensä tätä vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin pehmeään suudelmaan ja kietoutuu kiinni Lariin painaen uusia helliä suudelmia pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastailee pieniin hellin suudelmiin ja pitää Eliaksesta tiukasti kiinni, kun saa viimeinkin suudella poikaa oikein luvan kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa pienempiä suukkoja Larin huulille ja antaa huuliensa irtaantua hitaammin Larin huulista. Katsoo poikaa kiihkeämmin.  
"Vaikka sä nyt ootki muuttunu, nii... kyllä mä edelleen haluun... samoja juttuja kuin sillon, ku olit entinen Lari. Tarkotan... tietyis asioissa", sanoo ja tarkoittaa seksiin liittyviä asioita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille ja virnuilee sitten.  
"Hyvä", toteaa ja nappaa pojan alahuulen hampaidensa väliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin ottaessa alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin.  
"Mmmh..." virnistää.  
"Tota mä tarkotan ja kaikkee muuta", mutisee ja painaa huulensa uudelleen Larin huulille nälkäisenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja vastaa sitten kiihkeästi pojan nälkäiseen suudelmaan, joka on viedä jalat alta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ujuttaa kätensä Larin paidan alle koskettaen Larin paljasta ihoa koulupuvun alta ja suudellen poikaa uudelleen, suudelmien muuttuessa kiihkeämmäksi.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Henkäisee terävästi tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden paljaalla ihollaan. Työntää pojan seinää vasten ja painaa vartalonsa kiinni tähän. Suudelmansa muuttuu intohimoiseksi, ja tuntee olevansa täysin kovana housuissaan, kun Elias on niin kiihottava.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rakastaa sitä, kun Lari työntää itsensä seinää vasten niin kiihkeänä. Vastaa Larin suudelmiin ja tuo kättään pojan paidan alla tämän selälle, jota hyväilee kiihkein liikkein.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen käsi selässään tuntuu mielettömän hyvältä. Tunkee polvensa pojan jalkojen väliin ja suutelee tämän huulia intohimoisesti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ihmettelee, missä Elias on. Avaa huoneensa oven avaimellaan ja astuu sisään.  
"Elias, ootsä tääl? Tunti alkaa ihan just..." sanoo, mutta sitten jähmettyy, kun näkee Eliaksen Larin kanssa varsin kiihkeissä tunnelmissa. Punastuu rajusti ja kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää ja puree Laria huuleen, kun poika tunkee polvensa jalkojensa väliin, saaden kullinsa liikahtamaan Larin polvea vasten. Vastaa Larin intohimoiseen suudelmaan hätkähtäen, kun Eetun ääni kuuluu yhtäkkiä läheltä.  
"Eetu", parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee äänekkäästi, kun Eppuliini tulee keskeyttämään. Painaa päänsä Eliaksen olkapäätä vasten turhautuneena.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee nolona huultaan.  
"Ne on reksin tunnit, eikä se oikein... tykkää, jos myöhästyy..." muistuttaa Eliasta kasvot punaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä silittelemään Larin hiuksia ja nyökkää Eetulle.  
"Joo. Mä tota... tuun. Ihan just", vastaa Eetulle.   
"Meetkö sä eeltä?" pyytää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Okei... Mut älä viivy liian pitkään", sanoo ja poistuu huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Eetulle ja tämän mentyä kääntää Larin kasvot itseäänpäin.  
"Me ei ehitä ees pikasta", surkuttelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja nostaa kasvonsa pois Eliaksen olkapäältä.  
"No ens välkäl keretään", sanoo ja suikkaa pojan huulille suukon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon.  
"Sen voimalla siis", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Joo, mut nyt varmaan tarvii mennä, mua ei ainakaan huvita saada jälkkää..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Tuntuu niin ihanalta, ku ollaan taas väleissä", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Samaa mieltä", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee kohti huoneen ovea, jottei myöhästyisi reksin tunnilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee itsekin Larin perässä huoneen ovelle. Olonsa on pitkästä aikaa todella hyvä.  
  
**Koulupäivän jälkeen...**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
On saanut reppunsa luokassa pakattua ja etsii katseellaan Larin nyökäten tälle merkitsevästi. Haluaa jutella pojan kanssa, sillä ei ole ollut tähän yhteydessä koko päivänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pakkaa reppuaan ja haluaa käväistä röökillä ennen kuin menee näkemään Eliasta. Huomaa Kepan nyökkäyksen ja huokaa, kun muistaa, että ei ole vielä jutellut tämän kanssa. Päättää tehdä sen saman tien, joten nyökkää takaisin.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Larin nyökättyä takaisin, nostaa reppunsa olalleen ja häipyy luokasta ja rakennuksesta kohti röökipaikkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee vähän Keijon jälkeen ulos ja kirjoittaa Eliakselle mennessään tekstiviestin:  
  
_Mä meen röökille ja puhun Kepan kans... Tuun sitte sun huoneeseen._  
  
Jatkaa matkaansa röökipaikalle, jossa tietää Kepan odottavan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Okei. Nähään sitten :)_  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Polttaa tupakkaa röökipaikalla, jossa ei muita olekaan sillä hetkellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astelee röökpaikalle ja sytyttää oman röökinsä. Odottaa, että Kepa sanoo jotain ensin.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Ei oo äijää näkyny mun näköpiiris tänää", aloittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Imee röökiään ja puhaltaa sitten savut ulos suustaan.  
"Ei, eikä näykään", sanoo Kepalle, "mä haluun yrittää Eliaksen kans ihan kunnolla."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan katsoen Laria häkeltyneenä, kunnes naurahtaa.  
"Häh? Mitä sä oot vetäny?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo mitään vetäny, paitsi tätä", sanoo ja heilauttaa röökiään.  
"Mä haluun Eliaksen, joten mä en voi enää säätää sun kanssa."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Jaahas. No voisitko sä viel kerran tehä jotai mun hyväkseni?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuristaa kulmiaan.  
"Niinku mitä?" kysyy epäilevänä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Varmistaa ensin, ettei kukaan kuule, kunnes nyökäyttää päällään alavartalonsa suuntaan.  
"Imet mua", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka Kepan sanat kuulostavat houkuttavilta, pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä voi, kun Elias vetää ihan kauheet raget siitä", sanoo.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kallistaa päätään.  
"Näetkö sä sitä tääl nyt?" kysyy katsoen Laria alta kulmien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En, mut mä lupasin sille, etten enää tahallani satuta sitä", tokaisee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei se sais tietää mitään", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Mä sanoin jo ei", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Ei voi vittu olla noin vaikeeta oikeesti", puuskahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Ei se oo vaikeeta, mä en koske suhun enää", tokaisee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Turha tulla sit itkee, ku haluttaa", sihahtaa ja tumppaa tupakkansa maahan lähtien kävelemään poispäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Kepalle ja polttaa röökinsä rauhassa loppuun ennen kuin lähtee kertomaan Eliakselle, että homma on hoidettu.  
  
**Siirrytään seuraavan päivän iltaan. Lari ja Elias ovat vallanneet Eliaksen ja Eetun yhteisen huoneen, ja Eetu on ajettu vapaa-ajanrakennukseen aikaansa viettämään. Pojat pelaavat lattialla Monopolya...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heittää nopasta kuutosen ja sillä luvulla pääsee saalistamaan itselleen pelilaudan keskellä olevan suuren rahasumman.  
"Nyt sä oot niin kusessa", myhäilee virnistellen Eliakselle ja miettii jo, montako hotellia saa rahoilla ostettua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larille.  
"Sulla on käyny ihan liian hyvä tuuri", mankuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vähät välittää Eliaksen mankumisesta, virnistää vain. Päättää, että haluaa hotellit ainakin Mannerheimintielle ja Erottajalle.  
"Harmi sun kannaltas", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo, niin on. Sä et koskaan tuu noille", vinkuu ja osoittaa keltaisia ja punaisia alueita, jotka onnistui kalastelemaan itselleen. Larilla sen sijaan on kunnon paratiisi: sekä vihreät että tummansiniset alueet.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et säkään koskaan tuu mun oransseille tai ruskeille", virnistää. Omistaa niiden lisäksi vielä kaikki rautatieasemat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onneks. Ne on aika kovia. Onneks oon sentään saanu vähän rahaa vaaleanpunaisista ja vaaleansinistä alueista, mutta en mitään verrattuna suhun. Koko ajan Tehtaankadulle."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä vingu, oon mäkin aika monta kertaa joutunu Aleksanterinkadulle ja siihen hemmentin Simonkadulle", hymähtää, "sun vuoro muuten."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria mulkoilevalla ilmeellä ja lopulta näyttää tälle kieltään. Pyörittää noppaa ja saa nopan silmäluvuksi kakkosen. Liikkuu laivalla kaksi askelta eteenpäin päätyen Eiraan.   
"No just. Paljonko oon velkaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa ääneen, kun Elias päätyy Eiraan, jossa itsellään on pystyssä kolme taloa.  
"Se olis sit 18 donaa", virnistää ja hieroo käsiään yhteen. Tuntuu edelleen hassulta pelata markoilla, mutta euroversiota ei koulusta löydy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo todellista", parahtaa, kun alkaa laskea rahojaan. Lopulta hengähtää.  
"Luovutan. Oon kiinnittäny jo kaikki ja mulla on neljä tonnia rahaa", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun Elias ei kykene maksamaan.  
"Tää on niin kiva peli", toteaa huvittuneena katsoesaaan Eliaksen ei kovin iloista ilmettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ryömii pelilaudalle ja siitä Larin luokse laskien kätensä pojan paidankauluksille.  
"Nii varmaa. Mä voin maksaa sulle muilla tavoilla", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa Eliakselle kulmiaan.   
"Aijaa? Mitäs ne muut tavat mahtaa olla?" kysyy ja vetää pojan syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan mitä ikinä mun velkoja tahtoo", vastaa ja painaa kiusoittelevan suukon pojan kaulanseudulle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmm... Enköhän mä jotain keksi", sanoo hengähtäen tuntiessaan suukon kaulassaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää hymähtäen Larin sanoista ja painautuu suutelemaan tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan ja kietoo kätensä tämän ympärille omistavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa vartaloaan tiukemmin Larin vartaloa vasten suudelmien muuttuessa kiihkeämmiksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa vasten Eliaksen huulia ja vahtaa asentoaan. Työntää Eliaksen selälleen pelilaudan päälle, kömpii pojan päälle ja suutelee tätä kiihkeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa himokkaasti Larin suudelmiin alkaen samalla riuhtoa pojalta paitaa päältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Auttaa Eliasta riisumaan paitansa ja alkaa vuorostaan kiskoa Eliakselta paitaa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Auttaa Laria kiskomaan paitansa pois ja saatuaan sen lattialle, hyökkää Larin housujen kimppuun availlen niitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa näykkiä hampaillaan Eliaksen nänniä, kun tämä availee housujaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää syvään ja saa lopulta näperreltyä Larin housut auki työntäen kätensä housujen sisään ja laskien niitä alemmas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Eliaksen käden tunkeutuessa housuihinsa. Nousee yhtäkkiä pois pojan päältä.  
"Mä haluun sut", ilmoittaa ja tarttuu Eliaksen käsiin vetääkseen tämän pystyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin käsiin antaen pojan vetää itsensä pystyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa Eliaksen syliinsä ja kantaa tämän sänkyyn. Laskee pojan alas ja alkaa riisua housujaan vauhdilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin teosta ja auttaa poikaa riisumaan housunsa alkaen sen jälkeen riisua omia housujaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää vielä sukkansakin pois jalasta, jolloin on täysin alastomana Eliaksen edessä. Kullinsa sojottaa pystyssä sykkivänä ja märkänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luo ihailevan katseen Larin pystyssä sojottavaan kulliin ja nousee ylös sängyltä työntäen Larin sängylle selälleen ja mennen tämän perässä pojan päälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaatuu Eliaksen työntämänä sängylle ja vinistää saadessaan pojan päälleen. Kohottautuu suutelemaan poikaa ja päättää antaa Eliaksen tehdä ihan mitä tämä haluaa...  
  
**Jonkin ajan kuluttua...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Makoilee Larin sylissä kiihkeän rakastelun jälkeen. Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin onnellisena, tyydytettynä.   
"Mm..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silittää Eliaksen käsivartta peukalollaan pitäessään poikaa sylissään. Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja hymyilee raukeana.   
"Sä oot ihana", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii siitä, kun Lari silittää käsivarttaan.  
"Mm, niin säkin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. Paneminen Kepan kanssa ei todellakaan ole tuntunut samalta kuin Eliaksen kanssa. Vetää poikaa tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa Larin sylissä kunnes puree huultaan.  
"Olitteko te paljonki _sen_ kanssa sillee?" saa lopulta kysyttyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias ottaa puheeksi Kepan.  
"Se oli pelkkää panemista, ei mitään tällasta", vastaa ja toivoo, että Elias jättää aiheen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Larin vastauksesta, joka miellyttää itseään kovasti.  
"Hyvä. Niin mä toivoinki", vastaa.


	26. Chapter 26

** Osa 26 **

**Siirrytään seuraavan päivään ja iltaan. Elias lueskelee lehteä vapaa-ajanrakennuksessa päivällisen jälkeen...**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Päättänyt, että on aika toimia, sillä haluaa Larin ja on valmis tekemään sen eteen ihan mitä tahansa – keinoja kaihtamatta. Marssii vapaa-ajanrakennukseen, sillä näki Eliaksen suuntaavan sinne ollessaan röökipaikalla. Kävelee sohvien luokse, josta Eliaksen löytääkin.  
"Mulla ois sulle asiaa", ilmoittaa istuutuen yhteen nojatuoleista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa lehdestä Keijoon, joka istahtaa lähellä olevalle nojatuolille istumaan.  
"Nii?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Musta sun kuuluis saada tietää sun pikku poikaystävästäs", sanoo, ja ilkeä virne kohoaa kasvoilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mä tiiän kyllä, että teil on ollu säätöö, mut se ei oo enää, kun Lari alko olla mun kaa", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mistä sä tiiät, ettei oo?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari sano käyneensä tekemässä sulle selväksi, että ei aio enää säätää sun kanssa", vastaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Ja sä uskot sitä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa turhautua.  
"Totta kai mä uskon sitä! Mitä sä oikeen ajat takaa?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Liikuttelee kättään nojatuolin käsinojalla vihjailevasti.  
"En mitää ihmeempii. Muuta kuin että Lari halus uskotella sulle olevansa lopettanu säätönsä mun kanssa, vaikkei oikeesti oo. Ku se tuli kertoo mulle, että haluu lopettaa säätönsä mun kanssa, se sano ettei se haluais tehä niin, ja ehdotin sille, että säädetään sun selän takana. Aina ku se on menossa 'tupakalle' tai hengaa tänne, se tulee oikeesti näkee mua sillo. Eikös se ooki aika monta kertaa ollu tupakalla tai muualla tässä viime aikoina?" kysyy yrittäen saada Eliaksen päätä sekaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Keijoa silmät suurempina ja pudistaa päätään. Huomaa silti ajattelevansa tarkemmin Larin röökikäyntejä uudella silmällä.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nähdessään Eliaksen hiljenevän ja alkavan selvästi pohtia jotain, nousee nojatuolista ja kävelee ulos vapaa-ajanrakennuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On etsinyt Eliasta ja lopulta löytää tämän vaapaa-ajanrakennuksesta.   
"Tääl sä oot", sanoo hymyillen ja menee istumaan pojan viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin oon", vastaa Larille ja pakottaa pientä hymyä kasvoilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen ja varmistuttuaan, ettei tilassa ole muita, painaa Eliaksen huulille suukon.  
"Mitä sä luet?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon ja katsahtaa sitten lehteensä.  
"Imagea", vastaa pojalle.  
"Mistäs sä tuut?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sisältä, etin sua", vastaa Eliakselle, "kävin jopa Eppuliinilta kysymässä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Onneks siis löysit mut lopulta", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tietty, ei tääl voi kadota", sanoo ja kiertää kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
"Haluisitsä tehä jotain?" kysyy vihjailevalla sävyllä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kädet ympärillään tuntuvat liian hyvältä.   
"Mmm... Haluaisin", vastaa huokaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä ja painaa huulensa vasten Eliaksen huulia.   
"Onks jotain toiveita?" kysyy irtauduttuaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulille ja nousee sohvalta istahtaen Larin syliin.  
"Otat mut tässä", sanoo vaativasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias tulee syliinsä, mutta pojan sanat kauhistuttavat.  
"Eihän me nyt täs voida!" parahtaa, "kuka tahansa voi tulla sisään koska vaan!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Just. Miksen mä oo yhtää yllättyny?" puuskahtaa ja nousee Larin sylistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"No mikä sua nyt risoo?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä! Ei tänne enää kukaan ees tulis tai sit laitetaan ovet säppiin. Mä haluun välillä muutakin kuin vaan omas huonees kyhnöttelyy", motkottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena ja nousee seisomaan.  
"Ei varmana laiteta säppiin, kun mä en haluu taas saada saarnaa reksilt", tokaisee, "mä lähen sit röökil, ku sä oot tollane."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo, kerro terkkuja Keijolle multa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks mä kertoisin sille mitään?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa. Mielestään Elias on jotenkin outo ja miettii, onko jotain tapahtunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Koska meet näkeen sitä kuitenki nytte", vastaa happamana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Enhän mee", sanoo turhautuneena, "mä meen vaan röökille."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään.  
"Nii. 'Röökille'", sanoo ilkeilevään sävyyn tehden ilmassa lainausmerkit.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja astuu lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"Hei, mikä sul on?" kysyy vähän huolestuneena, "mä laitoin Kepan kaa poikki, en mä touhuu sen kaa enää mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin tiukasti.  
"Kepa kyl sano jotain ihan muuta", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista eikä ollenkaan positiivisesti.  
"Siis onks se tullu selittään sulle jotain paskaa?" tivaa pöyristyeenä, "mä laiton sen kanssa poikki, ihan niinku mä sulle lupasin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"En mä voi tietää sitä varmaksi. Se selitti sun näkevän sitä joka kerta, ku et oo mun kanssa, kävit sä sitten tupakalla tai muuta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään voimatta uskoa, että Kepa on mennyt valehtelemaan Eliakselle.  
"Ei pidä paikkansa", sanoo tiukasti, "mä lupasin sulle, etten hommaa sen kans mitään enää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vannotsä?" kysyy surkeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen surkea ilme saa jotain heltymään sisällään ihan kunnolla, joten vetää pojan halaukseen.  
"Vannon, susta mä tykkään enkä Kepasta", mumisee vasten pojan hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu tiukemmin Laria vasten ja kietoo kätensä Larin ympärille. Huokaa syvään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Elias painautuu itseään vasten.  
"Kai sä uskot mua?" kysyy varmistaen ja alkaa hipelöidä Eliaksen niskahiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Uskon mua sua ennemmin kuin sitä", vastaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu tuntiessaan Eliaksen nyökkäävän.  
"Hyvä", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa suukon Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon ja miettii samalla mielessään, että aikoo pitää Kepalle puhuttelun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Ootanko mä täällä sua?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voit sä tohon pihallekin tulla, niin näät, et oon kiltisti", virnistää vähän epävarmana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Larin sanat ja nyökkää.  
"Voisin mä tullakin", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja irtaantuu halauksesta. Tarttuu Eliasta kädestä ja lähtee kohti ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään Larin vierellä käsi tämän kädessä kohti ovea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä Eliaksesta, kun avaa oven, mutta hymyilee yhä. Lähtee kohti tupakkapaikkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää seuraamaan Larin menoa tupakkapaikalle vapaa-ajanrakennuksen ovensuulta.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Polttelee tupakkaa tupakkapaikalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Kepaa vastapäätä ja sytyttää röökinsä.  
"Oliks sun ihan pakko mennä aukoo päätäs Eliakselle?" tivaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Virnuilee Larin sanoista.  
"Totta kai mun piti. Enhän mä nyt haluu hyvää panoa pois päästää", tokaisee vastaukseksi ja puhaltaa sauhuja ulos suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy Kepan sanoista ja virnuiluista.  
"Et aattelit sit vaan ihan itteäs", tokaisee ja mulkoilee poikaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökkää ollen kuin ylpeä teostaan.  
"Kyllä, niin tein", vastaa rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään, ja ilmeensä synkkenee.   
"Saat luvan lopettaa ainakin Eliaksel valehtelun", sanoo määräilevästi, "sä et mua enää saa."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin varmaa. Uskottele sä itelles tota", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Kepalle.  
"Ei mun tarvii uskotella", toteaa ja katsoo hymyillen kauempana seisovaa Eliasta.  
"Sä voit mennä pökkiin sitä Eppulii", sanoo vielä kääntyessään takaisin Kepan puoleen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Eppua? Nii no, se on kyl aika söpö..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttelee, vaikkei Eppulista juuri piittaakaan edes ulkonäöllisesti.  
"Ja on silläkin suu, kyrpä ja perse", toteaa ja imee sauhuja suuhunsa röökistään.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niinhän sillä on", virnistää ja puhaltaa hitaasti sauhuja ulos suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Noni, eli jätät sit Eliaksen rauhaan, eiks vaan?" kysyy tiukasti.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Huoahtaa.  
"No joo joo", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", toteaa ja tumppaa röökinsä. Lähtee sitten takaisin Eliaksen luo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Osa 27**  
  
**Siirrytään seuraavaan päivään... Eetun ja Eliaksen huoneeseen koputetaan Eetun ollessa yksin huoneessaan, kun Elias on Larin kanssa.**   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun joku koputtaa oveen. Nousee tuolista ja menee avaamaan oven.  
"Mitä sä täällä teet?" kysyy häkeltyneenä huultaan pureskellen, kun näkee, kuka oven takana on.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Työntyy sisään ovesta ja astelee peremmälle.  
"Vai tällane huone sulla", kommentoi tietäen sen näyttävän samalta kuin muidenkin.  
  
**Eetu  
**  
Sulkee oven Keijon perässä ja jää seisoskelemaan sen eteen vähän pelokkaana.  
"Mitä sä haluut?" kysyy pienellä äänellä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Astelee Eetun eteen ja tuo kasvonsa lähes kiinni Eetun kasvoihin.  
"Sut", vastaa ääni karheampana.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat pelosta, kun Keijo tulee ihan lähelleen ja näyttää niin uhkaavalta.  
"Et kai sä lyö mua?" kysyy alahuuli pienesti väpättäen ja puristaa sitten silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Iskee huulensa Eetun huulille sanallisen vastauksen sijaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Silmänsä revähtävät auki järkytyksestä, kun nyrkiniskun sijaan tuntee huulet omillaan. Seisoo jäykkänä paikallaan tietämättä, mitä ajatella, eikä vastaa suudelmaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Ärtyy, kun ei saa Eetun vastausta suudelmaansa, ja irtaantuu pojasta nopeasti.  
"No mikä on?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Tuijottaa Keijoa suu auki. Vaikka Elias on avautunut itselleen monesti Larista ja Keijosta, ei silti ole tosissaan uskonut Keijoa homoksi.   
"Miks sä mua suutelit?" saa kysyttyä häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"No siks", vastaa lyhyesti ja tuo kättään hipaisemaan Eetua lantiosta.  
"Musta sä oot tosi söpö", jatkaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puree huultaan ja punastuu, kun Keijo koskettaa lantiotaan.  
"Ai? Kiva..."   
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Mitä sä musta kelaat?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Katselee Kepaa päästä varpaisiin huultaan pureskellen.  
"No... ootsä aika komee", vastaa ja punastuu uudelleen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Leveä, tyytyväinen virne kohoaa kasvoilleen Eetun sanoista.  
"Mm. Mitäs sanoisit, jos me kaks pidettäis vähä hauskaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Keijon silmiin.  
"Ai niinku... milleen?" kysyy ujona ja näprää sormiaan vähän hermostuneena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Nooh... sä saisit multa jotain hyvää, ja mä sulta", vastaa salaperäisesti ja hipelöi Eetun housujen vyötä merkitsevästi.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Jännittyy Kepan hipelöidessä vyötään.  
"Mä oon... tai siis mä en oo koskaan... tehny mitään... niinku silleen", sopertaa hiljaa, ja kasvojaan kuumottaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuntuu saavan uutta virtaa Eetun sanoista.  
"Sä oot siis täysin kokematon. Mitä jos mä näytän sulle taivaan? Lupaan olla sulle hellä, enkä tee mitään mitä et halua?" virnistää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Jotenkin Keijon sanat vähän rauhoittavat itseään.   
"No... jos sä oikeesti lupaat..." sanoo ujosti ja itseään alkaa jännittää tosi paljon.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tarttuu Eetua kädestä ja johdattaa lähemmäs kahta sänkyä.  
"Kumpi on sun?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Toi vasen", vastaa jännittyneenä. Sydämensä hakkaa rajusti, ja pelkää, että pureskelee alahuulensa verille.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuo itsensä lähemmäs Eetua katsoen tätä silmiin.  
"En mä pakota sua, jos sä et... haluu... niinku mitään", sanoo epätavallisen lempeästi Eetun sytyttäessä jotain ihmeellistä sisällään.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Keijon lempeä äänensäny yllättää itsensä positiivisesti, ja saa lisää rohkeutta.  
"Jos... alotetaan ihan vaan suutelulla?" ehdottaa lähes kuiskaten katse pojan silmissä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökkää ja nojautuu lähemmäs Eetua painaen huulensa nyt pehmeästi Eetun huulille ensimmäisestä kerrasta viisastuneena.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja hengähtää, kun saa Keijon huulet omileen tällä kertaa paljon pehmeämmin.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan Eetun huulilla hitaammin.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hengähtää uudelleen, kun Keijon huulet liikahtavat. Avaa varovasti omia huuliaan ja suutelee poikaa hitaasti. Kuulee sydämensä kiivaan jyskytyksen pikemmin kuin tuntee sen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Eetu vastaa suudelmaansa, joskin varovaisesti, ja suutelee poikaa kiihkeämmin alkaen samalla työntää tätä hitaasti sänkyä kohti.  
  
**Eetu  
**  
Jännittyy taas, kun Keijo alkaa selvästi työntää itseään kohti sänkyä. Jossain mielensä sopukassa alkaa nousta pakokauhu, mutta taistelee sitä vastaan, sillä ei halua olla pelkuri.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painaa Eetun olkapäistä istumaan sängylle tullen Eetun viereen sängylle jatkaen pojan suutelemista hitaammin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Vartalonsa on aivan jäykkänä, kun Keijon painamana päätyy istuman sängylle, sillä itseään jännittää niin paljon. Vastaa silti yhä pojan pehmeään suudelmaan ja yrittää saada itsensä rentoutumaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuntee kuinka jännittyneenä Eetu on ja irtaantuu hetken kuluttua pojan huulista.  
"Tykkäätsä siitä, kun mä suutelen sua?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Avaa silmänsä, kun Keijo irtaantuu huulistaan. Puraisee hieman turvonnutta huultaan ja nyökkää hitaasti vastaukseksi. Itseään ei jännitä suuteleminen, vaan se kaikki muu, mikä tulee sen jälkeen...  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painaa huulensa Eetun kaulalle pojan sanojen jälkeen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Henkäisee Keijon alkaessa suudella kaulaansa.  
"Mmh, toi tuntuu kivalta..." huokaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Jatkaa Eetun kaulan suutelemista kiihkeämmin pojan kertoessa tuntemuksistaan ja antaen samalla itsensä jatkaa, kun huokaa tykkäävänsä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Tuntee alkavansa pikuhiljaa rentoutua, kun kaulasuudelmat tuntuvat niin ihanilta. Uskaltautuu koskettamaan Keijoa selästä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Eetun kosketuksen selässään, ja puraisee poikaa kaulasta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ähkäisee, kun yhtäkkiä Keijo puraisee kaulaansa. Kiihotuspiikki kulkee lävitseen, ja painautuu lähemmäs poikaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painaa Eetua alleen ja painautuu pojan päälle jatkaen tämän kaulan suutelemista.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hädin tuskin edes huomaa, kuinka Keijo painaa itseään makuulle, sillä olonsa on yhtäkkiä todella hyvä, eikä malta odottaa, että päällään oleva poika saa sen vielä paremmaksi.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Puraisee lujempaa Eetun kaulanihoa ja antaa kätensä vaeltaa pojan paidan helmalle uskaltaen koskettaa tämän ihoa paidan alta ihan vähän.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hengähtää kovempaa puraisua, mutta sitten jännittyy taas, kun tuntee Keijon käden paitansa alla. Muistuttaa itselleen, että poika lupasi lopettaa heti, jos itsestään tuntuu siltä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuo päätään Eetun kaulaniholta ja katsoo Eetua himoitsevasti. Kysyy lupaa pojan paidan riisumiseen katseellaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Vastaa Kepan katseeseen ja pureskelee huultaan. Nyökkää varovasti sydämensä takoessa rinnassaan kuin viimeistä päivää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa Eetun käsiä ylös ja nostaa tämän paidan hitaasti pois Eetun päältä pitäen katseensa pojan silmissä koko ajan. Saatuaan paidan pois, antaa katseensa laskeutua pojan paljaalle ylävartalolle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Katsoo koko ajan jännittyneenä Keijoa silmiin. Kun poika sitten siirtää katseensa paljaaseen ylävartaloonsa, punastuu ja taistelee vastaan haluaan peittää itsensä käsillään. On kovin laiha eikä omista näkyviä lihaksia, joten itseään vähän hävettää Keijon katseen alla.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Kaikki ookoo?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puraisee huultaan.  
"Joo..." vastaa nolostuneena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painaa päätään Eetun kaulalle, jota alkaa suukotella, ja etenee kaulalta pojan leualle ja siitä aina alaspäin rintakehälle.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huokaa ja painaa silmänsä uudelleen kiinni, kun Keijo jatkaa ihonsa suukottelua.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Painaa kevyitä suukkoja Eetun rintakehälle edeten alaspäin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mmmh..." huokaa sukkojen tuntuessa niin hyviltä ihollaan. Olonsa alkaa kuitenkin taas vähän jännittyä, kun suukot siirtyvät alaspäin...  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuo käsiään Eetun housuille hitaasti ja irrottaa huulensa pojan iholta katsoen tätä lupaa anoen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Värähtää, kun Kepan käden siirtyvät housuilleen. Puree huultaan kovaa ja katselee poikaa silmät suurina sydän kiivaasti jyskyttäen. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä tehdä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Saanko mä koskee sua... sieltä?" pyytää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mä... mä halusin pitää viel housut jalassa..." soperaa ujona, mutta haluaisi kyllä tietää, miltä kosketus _siellä_ tuntuisi.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökkää.   
"Okei", sanoo ja jatkaa Eetun vatsan suukottelua.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kiemurtelee vähän, kun Keijon suukot vatsallaan kutittelevat.  
"Kyl sä voit... koskee... mut housujen päältä..." takeltelee punastuen.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Virnistää ja ojentaa kättään koskettaen Eetua housujen päältä. Kohottaa katseensa välittömästi Eetun pitäessään kättään pojan farkkukangasta vasten.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Jännittyy, kun Keijo painaa kätensä farkkujaan vasten. Hengähtää kosketusta ja tuntee selvästi, kuinka housuissaan liikahtaa voimakkaasti.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Virnistää vain leveämmin Eetun reagoidessa miten reagoi. Liikuttelee kättään pojan farkkujen etumuksella hitaammin.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hengittelee ja huokailee nauttiessaan Keijon kosketuksesta.  
"Toi... tuntuu niin... hyvältä..." hengähtää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Haluaisi repiä Eetulta housut pois ja koskettaa tämän kullia housujen alta. Hengähtää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan ja nauttii, sillä kukaan ei ole koskaan tehnyt itselleen mitään vastaavaa kuin Keijo nyt.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Huomaamattomasti yrittää ujuttaa kätensä Eetun vyölle ja avaten sitä ihan pienillä nykäyksillä auki, yrittäen olla mahdollisimman huomaamaton.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ei huomaa, mitä Keijo tekee vyönsä kanssa, sillä on niin nautintonsa lumoissa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kun Eetu ei pyydä lopettamaan, jatkaa pojan farkkujen avaamista saaden lopulta vyön auki. Avaa sitten vetoketjunkin, yrittäen laskea Eetun housuja alemmas...  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Silmänsä revähtävät auki, kun tuntee viimein, mitä Keijo tekee.  
"Mitä sä teet?" älähtää, kun huomaa pojan riisumassa housuja itseltään.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Mä tota... Sä tunnuit niin haluavalta ja aattelin, että haluut tuntee sen paljaalla kädellä", sopertaa.  
"Etsä sit haluu? Iha vähä vaan", maanittelee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan epävarmana.  
"No... jos ihan vähän..." miettii jännittyneenä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Vetää Eetun farkkuja vähän alemmas tämän yllä ja koskettaa poikaa ensin boksereiden päältä nähden kuinka pojan kulli on kastellut bokserit. Virnistäen ujuttaa kätensä pojan boksereihin ja etsien kullin käteensä hipaisten sitä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huokaa, kun kosketus boksereiden päältä tuntuu vielä paremmalta kuin mikään aikaisempi. Mutta sitten, kun Keijo hipaisee paljasta kulliaan, älähtää ääneen nautinnosta.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nauttii Eetun äänähdyksestä ja hipaisee pojan kullia vielä pari kertaa, kunnes päättää yllättää Eetun, kun tämä on niin nauttivaisena. Liikahtaa hieman pojan alavartalon luona ja ottaa pojan kullin suuhunsa täysin yllättäen!  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kiemurtelee ja huokailee nautinnonpyörteissä ja miettii, miksi ihmeessä vastastusti aikaisemmin housujen riisumista. Parkaisee ääneen, kun yhtäkkiä kullinsa uppoaa Keijon märkään ja kuumaan suuhun.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Alkaa imeä Eetua ensin kevyesti ja sitten hitaammin, koko ajan nopeammalla tahdilla...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa availla huoneensa ovea.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Ynähtelee ja puristaa lakanoita kiihkoissaan, kun nauttii niin kovasti siitä, mitä Keijo tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa kohta huoneensa oven ja rykäisee voimakkaasti.  
"Totaa..."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun on kuulevinaan jotain ylimääräistä. Kääntää päätään ovelle ja kauhistuu nähdessään Eliaksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hieraisee niskaansa tietämättä oikein, miten olisi.  
"Mitä tääl tapahtuu?" sopertaa ihmettelevästi.


	28. Chapter 28

**Osa 28**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Irtaantui jo sillä hetkellä Eetusta, kun ovi avautui. Nousee ylös sängyltä ja pinkaisee Eliasta mulkaisten ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pettyy valtavasti, kun Keijo pinkoo karkuun.   
"Oliks sun pakko tulla just nyt?" marmattaa Eliakselle ja alkaa vetää housujaan ylös turhautuneena, kun ei saanutkaan elämänsä ensimmäistä orgasmia, joka on jonkun muun kuin itsensä aiheuttama.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Eetun äänensävystä ja räpsäyttää silmiään ihmeissään.  
"Milloin sitten? Mitä toi halus susta?" parahtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mut se kuulemma halus", vastaa murjottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Häh? Siis sut? Niin että käyttäis sua hyväkseen, kun ei enää Laria saa?" hymähtää.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja tuntee suurta pettymystä, että Keijo olisikin ollut kanssaan vain siksi, ettei saanut Laria.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Eetun kasvoista, että tämä on pettynyt sanoistaan.  
"Älä ny sano sano, että ihastuit siihen!" parahtaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Punastuu ja kohauttaa uudelleen olkapäitään.  
"En mä... mut se tuntu kyl hyvältä..." paljastaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vai niin. Sori ku keskeytin sitte", tokaisee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks sä oot noin töykee mulle?" kysyy pienesti murjottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä ole töykeä. Mä vaan ihmetellen, kun sä tunnut olevan pahoillas siitä, että mä keskeytin teiän hetken, vaikka todellisuudessa mä pelastin sut!"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan.  
"Olisko siin sit ollu jotain pahaa, et mä olisin kerranki saanu kokee jotain pojan kanssa?" inisee. Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja liikahtaa lähemmäksi Eetua.  
"Ei siinä oo mitään pahaa, mutta mä en haluu, että kukaan käyttää sua hyväkseen", sanoo.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puree huultaan.  
"No ei olis kyl eka kerta..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Ai, miten niin?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi ja nojautuu sitten huokaisten Eliasta vasten.  
"Mun vanhas koulussa... Mä... mun oli tosi paha olla siellä", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Eetun ympärille hellästi.  
"Ai. Haluutko puhuu siitä?" kysyy lempeästi.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja pureskelee huultaan.  
"Voin mä kertoo..." sanoo hiljaa, "mua kiusattiin tosi paljon, ja välil jotkut teeskenteli olevansa kaveri mulle, mut sit kuitenkin ne puukotti selkään..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ärtymyksestä.  
"No just joo. Entä sitten?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mä en aina ollu tällanen", kertoo Eliakselle, "siis niinku... näin arka."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Okeii... Mitä tapahtu?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ne kiusaajat murensi mun itsetunnon ihan täysin..." mutisee, "ja sit mul tuli paha masennus, mikä johti siihen, et..." Keskeyttää ja puree huultaan kovaa, sillä muisto tekee edelleen kipeää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Johti mihin?" tivaa sydämensä lyödessä lujempaa ollen huolestuneena Eetusta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mä halusin kuolla ja vedin yliannostuksen joitan äidin reseptilääkkeitä", vastaa pienellä äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään tuntien myötätuntoa Eetua kohtaan.  
"Eikä! Kai sut saatiin vatsahuuhteluun ajoissa?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kääntyessän katsomaan Eliasta tajuaa, että silmissään on kyyneliä.  
"No oon mä tässä edelleen", sanoo ja niiskaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Voi sua. Sä oot kokenut tosi kovia."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan.  
"Mä kävin paljon terapiassa ja tulin lopulta tänne, kun halusin jatkaa opiskeluu..." sanoo hiljaa ja pyyhkii kyyneleet silmistään hihallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä päätös. Nyt entistä suuremmalla syyllä en haluu, että ketään satuttaa sua."  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta silmät suurina.  
"Oothan sä oikeesti mun ystävä, ettet vaan huijaa mua?" kysyy huultaan ahdistuneena pureskellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Hei, en tietenkään huijaa ja oon ihan aidosti sun ystävä", vastaa miettimättä sekuntiakaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymiylee helpottuneena ja halaa Eliasta tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Eetun halaukseen.  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kirjoittaa tekstiviestin Larille.  
  
_Eetu lähti pienelle kävelylenkille. Tulisitko käymään? Ois asiaa..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri kävelemässä röökipaikalta huoneeseensa, kun saa tekstiviestin. Lukee sen hymähtäen ja vaihtaa kurssia Eliaksen huoneen ovelle. Koputtaa siihen miettien, että toivottavasti Elias ei taas halua kitistä itselleen jostain...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa huoneensa oven.  
"Hyvä kun pääsit tuleen", tokaisee ja siirtyy sivuun ovelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", toteaa ja astuu sisään. Sulkee sitten oven ja hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Mitä asiaa sulla oli?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja suukottaa poikaa liikahtaen ihan tämän lähelle.  
"Et ikinä arvaa kenet mä yllätin täältä, kun tulin tänne", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suukkoon ja kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille.  
"No kenet?" kysyy, vaikka aavistaa, että kyseessä voisi olla Kepa ja Eppuli...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin niskan taakse.  
"Keijo ja Eetu. Keijo oli ottamassa suihin Eetulta ja pakeni, kun mä tulin. Eetu oli siitä sitten vähän vihainen mulle", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias vahvistaa ajatuksensa.  
"Noni, arvasin, et se oli ne", toteaa tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä sanoin Kepalle, et se vois yrittää Eetuu, kun en mä enää anna sille", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä synkkenee hieman.  
"Just. Eli Keijo vaan käyttäis Eetua hyväkseen, niinkö?" kysyy ja laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Ja mä kun luulin, et sä olisit tyytyväinen, jos Kepa jättää mut rauhaan", sanoo päätään pudistellen, "mut eihän sulle mikään kelpaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siristää silmiään.  
"Joo, mä oonkin ilonen, kun se ei oo sun kimpussas, mut Eetu on mun ystävä, ja mä en haluu, että sitä joku munankipee käyttäis hyväksee", mesoaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu Eliaksesta ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Mitä sä nyt raivoot siinä?" tivaa, "Kepa on ihan ok tyyppi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää voimakkaasti.  
"Sähän sen tiiät. Mitä jos Eetu ihastuu siihen? Mitä sitte? Mietitsä tätä yhtään loppuun asti?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Entäs sitte, jos ihastuu?" kysyy tajuamatta, miksi Elias on yhtäkkiä niin hiilenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Keijo tuskin tykkää Eetusta muuta kuin panemismielessä, joten Keijo vaan särkis Eetun sydämen", hengähtää pöyristyneenä Larin vastauksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mistä sä sen voit tietää?" kysyy ärsyyntyneenä, "ei Kepa oo mikään kusipää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria suu hieman raollaan.  
"Miks sä puolustelet sitä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Koska mä en tajuu, et mikä sua risoo tässä", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Keijo. En haluu, että Eetu joutuis taas pettyy", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei varmaan haluu kukaan muukaan", tokaisee, "me kaikki tiietään, mitä sille on aikasemmin käyny."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai sä tiiät siitä?" kysyy rauhoittuneemmalla äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Joo, se kerto kaikille, kun se tuli tänne", sanoo ja on helpottunut, että Elias kuulostaa rauhallisemmalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Eetu parka. En mä haluais, että se joutuis pettyy, jos se ihastuu Keijoon", harmittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei Kepa edelleenkään oo kusipää", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, "ei tääl kukaan oikeesti haluu Eetulle mitään pahaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa takaisin lähemmäs Laria.  
"Lupaatsä?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lupaan", sanoo ja sipaisee Eliasta poskesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu halaamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa halaukseen ja painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin. Sulkee silmänsä ja nauttii pojan läheisyydestä.  
  
**Siirrytään seuraavaan päivään. On lounasaika...**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Ottamassa ruokaa lautaselleen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Istuu yksin pöydässä ja katselee Kepan suuntaan vähän haikeana. Pureskelee huultaan ja miettii, mitä pojan kanssa melkein pääsi kokemaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ruokajonossa, kun huomaa Eetun katselevan Keijon suuntaan. Tökkää Laria käsivarteen.  
"Näetsä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri hörppäämässä maitoa, kun Elias tökkää käsivarttaan. Kiroaa, kun maitoa loiskahtaa leualleen.  
"Nää mitä?" kysyy ja pyykii maitoa pois hihallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Osoittaa Eetun suuntaan.  
"No Eetun katsetta Keijoon", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaataa lisää maitoa lasiinsa ja asettaa sen sitten tarjottimelle. Kääntyy katsomaan pöytiin päin.  
"Onks tossa katseessa sit jotain erikoista?" kysyy Eliakselta, kun löytää katsellaan Eppuliinin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria alta kulmien.  
"On! Se kattoo Keijoo tosi haikeena", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Taitaa sitä vieläkin harmittaa, ettei päässy loppuun saakka", toteaa huvittuneena ja siirtyy eteenpäin jonossa ottamaan ruokaa lautaselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin huvittuneisuudesta.  
"Aivan varmasti harmittaa. Musta meiän pitäis saattaa ne yhteen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Kylläpäs sun mieli muuttu nopeesti", huomauttaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin kai, mut selkeesti Eetu tykästyny siihen", puolustautuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onks sulla sitte jotain mielessä?" kysyy Eliakselta.


	29. Chapter 29

**Osa 29**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Koetetaan saada ne juttelee samaan huoneeseen", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän se onnistu", sanoo Eliaksen ideaan, "Kepa on ainaki edelleen puutteessa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Seksiäkö sä tässä vaan ajattelit?" kysäisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Jep", sanoo luo poikaan himoitsevan katseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kostuttaa alahuultaan ja virnistää, kun Lari katsoo himoitsevasti itseään.  
"No mä ajattelin kyllä ihan jutteluu niillä", tokaisee sipaisten Laria rintakehästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy Eliaksen huuliin.  
"Mut meiän ei tarvii tyytyy pelkkään jutteluun", sanoo hiljaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei tarviikaan", vastaa ja liikahtaa hetkellisesti lähemmäs Laria kunnes jatkaa eteenpäin ruokajonossa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Iskee Eliakselle silmää ja lähtee tarjottimensa kanssa kohti pöytää.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä tuntien jälkeen...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Riisuu koulupukua yltään.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Istuu sängyllään arkivaatteissaan ja miettii, uskaltaisko mennä juttelemaan Keijon kanssa. Pureskelee huultaan ja nyppii kysinauhojaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä mietit?" kysyy Eetua katsahtaessaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Eliaksen ääni havahduttaa itsensä mietteistään. Punastuu ja puree huultaan.  
"Keijoa..." myöntää ujona.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee myhäileväisenä.  
"Mitäs Keijosta?" utelee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No... ei mitään erityistä..." mutisee kasvot punaisina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Heiii, sähän punastut! Nyt kerrot!" patistaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Punastuu rajummin.  
"Mietin vaan, et miltä se tuntu, kun me... kun se oli täällä", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Haluaisitsä, että se jatkuis vielä tai jotai?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Eliakseen ja pureskelee huultaan.  
"Joo", myöntää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää mietteliäältä, mutta ei sano mitään.  
"Mä varmaan kohta lähen Laria moikkaa", tokaisee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja palaa taas ajatuksissaan Keijoon.  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Näki Kepan huonekaverin vahtaamassa telkkaria, joten tietää tilaisuutensa tulleen. Kävelee kohti Kepan huoneen ovea ja perille päästyään koputtaa oveen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Sisää", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa oven ja astuu sisään huoneeseen.  
"Moi", sanoo sulkiessaan oven perässään.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan, kun kuulee Larin äänen.  
"No moi. Mitäs sä..." laskee katsettaan Larin vartalolle, "täällä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Kepan katse vaeltaa vartalollaan.  
"Tulin kuule puhuun Eppuliinista", vastaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Okei? Mitä siitä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa sängylle.  
"No sähän pääsit vähän lämmittelemään sitä", aloittaa innostuneena, "millast se oli?"  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miten sä... Jaa. Elias. Niinpä tietysti. Se juoruämmä", puuskahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä synkkenee, kun Kepa alkaa haukkua Eliasta.  
"Älä nyt sitä syytä", sanoo ärsyyntyneenä, "mä kysyin sulta Eetusta."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Se oli kivaa aina siihen asti, ku sun kultas paukkas sisää", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Unohda nyt se Elias!" parahtaa ja huokaa turhautuneena.  
"Mut se oli siis kivaa Eetun kans?" varmistaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, oli. Erittäin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyytyväinen virne leviää kasvoilleen.  
"Noni", sanoo, "ja Eetu on jo ihan myyty teikäläisel."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, että Eetu olisi myyty itsestään.  
"Ai? Oikeest?" kysyy häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan oikeesti", vakuuttaa ja nousee seisomaan, "et alas kipittää sinne sen huoneeseen."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Mut Elias on siel?" marisee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Kepan marinoille.  
"Mä haen sen pois sieltä", tokaisee.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Okra. Mennää sit", tokaisee ja lähtee jo ovelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa oven ja astuu ulos Kepan edellä. Lähtee kohti Eliaksen huonetta.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Pääsee hetken kuluttua Eliaksen ja Eetun huoneen oven taakse. Vetää syvään henkeä ennen kuin uskaltautuu koputtamaan.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Kuulee koputuksen ovessa.  
"Onks siel Lari?" kysyy Eliakselta, vaikka onkin varma, että on. Toivoisi, että Keijo tulisi katsomaan itseään...   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Avaa oven ja työntää päätään oviaukosta sisään.  
"Moi", sopertaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Katsahtaa ovelle, ja silmänsä laajenevat, kun huomaa tulijan olevan Keijo. Tuijottaa poikaa hetken silmät pullollaan, kunnes lehahtaa punaiseksi ja laskee katseensa.  
"Moi", sanoo pienellä äänellä ja puree huultaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Uskaltautuu astumaan peremmälle huoneessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria merkitsevästi.  
"Nii, me täst varmaan..." sanoo ja liikahtaa ovelle ja Larin luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja nappaa tätä kiinni hihasta.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Itseään jännittää aivan valtavasti, että Keijo on huoneessa, vaikka on toki mielissään. Uskaltautuu kohottamaan katseensa poikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin kanssa ulos huoneesta ja sulkee oven kiinni perässään.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Tota, oisinko mä saanu tulla?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Joo", vastaa ujona ja pureskelee alahuultaan hermostuneena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kävelee Eetun eteen.  
"No hyvä", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee Keijolle ujosti, kun tämä tulee viereensä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Jäiks sulle millaset fiilikset siit... jutusta?" takeltelee.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"No... kyl mä tykkäsin..." vastaa.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eetun sanoille.  
"Mä kuulin, että sä oisit muhun ihan myytynä", sanoo hiljempaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nolostuu Keijon sanoista.  
"Ehkä..." myöntää kuitenkin hermostuneena ja pureskelee alahuultaan lujempaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Sipaisee Eetua leuasta.  
"Tiesitsä, että mä oon pitäny sua söpönä aina?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Keijo sipaisee leukaansa ja sitten vielä paljastaa pitääneensä itseään aina söpönä.  
"Oikeesti vai?" lähes kuiskaa silmät pyöreinä.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo, oikeesti", vastaa ja hymyilee varovaisesti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee ujosti Keijolle.  
"Haluisit sä... tai siis..." sopertaa takeltelevasti.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Vetää Eetun syliinsä halaukseen.  <3  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huokaa ihastuksesta, kun Keijo halaa itseään.  <3 Kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille tiukasti ja painaa päänsä tämän olkapäälle.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Sä oot tosi mukava", kehuu Eetua.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn Keijon sanoista.  
"Niin säkin, vaik... mä oonkin pitänyt sua aina vähän ilkeenä..." myöntää hermostuneena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo niin oonki, mut se on ollu vaa roolii, ettei kukaa tajuais mun olevan homo", vastaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puraisee huultaan ja hymyilee ujosti.  
"Okei... kiva tietää", sanoo.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Mulla on ollu sua jotenkin ikävä", tunnustaa yllättäen.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Yllättyy Keijon tunnustuksesta ja kohottautuu hymyilemään pojalle säteilevästi.  
"Niin mullakin..." myöntää ujona.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Eetun hymy vangitsee itsensä ja painautuukin suutelemaan poikaa.  <3  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Keijo suutelee itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan ja kiertää kätensä tiukemmin pojan ylävartalon ympärille.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Vetää Eetun tiukemmin syleilyynsä ja painaa kiihkeämpää suudelmaa pojan huulille haluavana.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Innostuu kiihkeämmistä suudelmista ja toivoo, että pääsisivät jatkamaan siitä, mihin jäivät.  
  
**Jonkin ajan kuluttua. Eetu ja Keijo ovat rakastelleet, ja Keijo on vetänyt Eetun syleilyynsä tämän sängyllä...**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katsahtaa Eetua jännittyneenä.  
"Millast se oli?" kysyy.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Makaa hymyillen Keijon kainalossa. Pureskelee huultaan ja miettii, mitä vastaisi pojan kysymykseen.  
"Se oli... jännää. Hyväl tavalla", sanoo lopulta.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"No hyvä. Eikä sua kaduta, että sä mun kanssa... menetit neitsyytes?" varmistaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee Keijolle ja painaa suukon tämän rintakehälle.  
"Ei kaduta, ei yhtään", vakuuttaa punastellen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Pitää valtavasti Eetun suukosta rintakehällään.  
"En mäkään kadu. Ja suhun ei sattunu liikaa?" varmistaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Paikkojaan vähän kolottaa, mutta pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei... sä olit tosi hellä", sanoo ujona.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Hyvä juttu", sanoo ja rykäisee.  
"Tota... Haluaisitsä alkaa seurustella mun kanssa?" kysyy yllättäen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Häkeltyy Keijon ehdottaessa seurustelua.  
"Ai o-oikeesti vai?" sopertaa ihastuneena.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Oikeesti oikeesti. Mä tykkään susta", sanoo ja kumartuu painamaan suukkoa Eetun huulille.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puraisee huultaan onnellisena, ja sydämensä sykkii villisti rinnassaan. Vastaa suukkoon ja hengähtää sitten:  
"Mäkin tykkään susta."   
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Eli, mitä sanot?" virnistää pienesti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Katsoo Keijoa silmiin ja punastuu rajummin.  
"Kyl mä... halusin..." vastaa ja puraisee huultaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Hymy leviää kasvoilleen onnellisuudesta.  
"Eli me ollaan nyt yhessä?" hihkuu.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Alkaa itsekin hymyillä ja nyökyttelee onnellisena.  
"Joo", sanoo ujosti.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Menee sitten vaikeaksi kun tajuaa, ettei tehnyt selväksi yhtä pientä juttua.   
"Tota... Mä en oo tullut kaapista vielä, nii..." sopertaa varovaisesti.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Puraisee huultaan ja vaikka tiesi asian, on silti vähän pettynyt.  
"Niin... mä tiiän", sanoo vähän epävarmana.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Jaksaisitko sä odottaa mua? Että mä oon valmis?" kysyy epävarmana.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Mä oon oottanu poikaystävää jo monta vuotta, niin kyl mä jaksan edelleen, ku oon tottunu siihen", vastaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Sä oot kyllä niin suloinen, enkä mä edes ansaitsis sua", huokaa.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Pureskelee huultaan.  
"Mikset ansaitsis?" ihmettelee silmät suurina.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Koska mä pakotan sut kaappisuhteeseen", vastaa hieman alakuloa äänessään.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
"Ethän pakota, jos mä kerran suostun siihen vapaaehtosesti", sanoo kummastellen, miksi Keijo ajattelee niin.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"No niin, mutta tuntuu silti pahalta, kun sä oot julkihomo, ja mä en oo ja... nyt kun mä haluan sut, mä en voi kuitenkaan olla sun kaa julkisesti, vaik haluaisinki", avautuu.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Tarttuu Keijoa kädestä.  
"Ei se haittaa", vakuuttaa pojalle.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katsoo Eetua epäuskoisena.  
"Oikeesti vai?"  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee Keijolle.  
"Joo, oikeesti", sanoo ja tarkoittaa sitä.  
  
**Siirrytään parisen viikkoa eteenpäin. Keijo ja Eetu ovat salasuhteessa, samoin Larias. On keskiviikko ja kello on 7 illalla...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ovat muutama minuutti sitten hiipineet pukuhuoneeseen, koska omaa rauhaa saa hakea nykyään. Liimautuu kiinni Lariin ja painaa huulensa pojan huulille kaipaavina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle ennen kuin saa tämän huulet omilleen. Huokaa niitä vasten ja kiertää kätensä pojan ympärille. On kaivannut aivan valtavasti kahdenkeskistä aikaa Eliaksen kanssa vähän kiihkeimmissä merkeissä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin huulia vasten ja painaa huuliaan tiukemmin Larin huulille vartalonsa kiertyessä Larin ympärille ja haluten pojan tuntevan, kuinka paljon onkaan tätä kaivannut.   
  
**Niklas**  
  
Lähtenyt Toivon kanssa ulos huoneestaan ja kohti rakennusta, jossa liikuntasali sijaitsee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äännähtää, kun Elias suorastaan kiertyy ympärilleen. Tuntee pojan kiihotuksen tämän housuissa, ja se saa itsensäkin innostumaan entistä enemmän.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Avaa kohta rakennuksen oven auki ja astuu käytävälle Toivon kanssa. Lähtevät kävelemään käytävää pitkin aikeissa pujahtaa pukuhuoneen puolelta liikuntasaliin. Onkin juuri avaamassa pukuhuoneen ovea, kun kuulee pukuhuoneesta jotain oven läpi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mmm... mä haluun sua", mutisee Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin sua", huokaa ja irtaantuu sen verran, että voi alkaa risua Eliakselta paitaa pois päältä.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
On kuulevinaan Eliaksen ja Larin äänet pukuhuoneesta ja vilkaisee Toivoa kysyvästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larin riisua paitansa ja tarttuu sen jälkeen Larin paitaan, jonka repäisee pois pojan päältä ja jatkaa intohimoisia suudelmia.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Kuullessaan pussailuääniä ja huokailuja, repäisee pukuhuoneen oven auki.  
"Mitä vittuu?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Osa 30**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee koko sen ajan, kun Elias repi paitansa päältä. Painautuu puolialastonta poikaa vasten tiukasti ja vastaa tämän intohimoisiin suudelmiin. Kätensä hierovat Eliaksen pakaroita farkkujen päältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa äänekkäämmin ja nautiskelevammin haluten Laria aina vain palavammin.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Epäröi hetken astua sisään pukuhuoneeseen, mutta astuvat Toivon kanssa ja samalla äänet lähenevät. Kohta löytää Larin ja Eliaksen toisiinsa kietoutuneina erään pukukaappirivistön takaa.  
"Ei voi olla totta", nauraa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä Eliaksen vyölle ja alkaa avata sitä nopeasti. Kuitenkaan ennen kuin saa vedettyä Eliaksen housut alas, havahtuu nauruun. Kääntyy katsomaan ja näkee kauhistuneena Niksun ja Tompan. Nielaisee vaikeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ihan mukana, kun Lari siirtää kätensä vyölleen ja alkaessaan riisua housujaan. Hätkähtää rajusti naurunääneen ja kääntää katsettaan Larin tavoin. Vilkaisee Laria ja näkee, miten vaikeana poika on.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Jaahas, jaahas. Että tällasta peliä", kommentoi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kumartuu äkkiä nappaamaan paitansa päälleen ja vetää sen ahdistuneen ylleen astuessaan samalla kauemmas Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei tunnu kivalta, kun Lari astuu kauemmas itsestään. Nappaa omankin paitansa lattialta.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"No Lartsa? Onks mitää sanottavaa?" kysyy ilkeilevästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa leukansa ylös.  
"Ei oo", tokaisee ja yritää pitää normaalista käytöksestään kiinni, jottei nolaa itseään yhtään enempää.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Just. Eli sust on iha kiva kuivapanna tota?" hörähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei tääl muutakaan oo", sanoo tylysti.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"Nii et jätkä sit päätti kääntyy hintiks vai?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Niksun sanat saavat verenpaineensa kohoamaan.  
"Reikä ku reikä, mitä välii kenen", hymähtää, "sata kertaa parempi ku oma käsi."  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Joo, too much information", sanoo teennäisesti ja kohottaa samalla kättään.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Eli sust on Eltsu iha ookoo, et sä oot Lartsalle vaan naisen korvike ja panoreikä", naureskelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuunnellut poikien sananvaihtoa ihan hiljaa, eikä tiedä vastaisi. Puree huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Alkakaa nyt vetää siitä", tokaisee, sillä vähän pelkää, mitä Elias vastaa, jos saa tilaisuuden.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Mitä me ny mihinkää lähetää, ku Tomppa just esitti sun hoidolles kysymyksen", tokaisee Larille ja laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Niin, että miten on?" kysyy päätään kallistaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiristelee hampaitaan ja painiskelee kertoako vai ei kerro. Huokaa lopulta.  
"On kuule, ihan huisia", vastaa luoden Lariin hieman loukkaantuneen katseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiristää hampaitaan, kun Niksu ja Tomppa jatkavat Eliaksen kuulustelua. Helpottuu kuitenkin Eliaksen vastaukesta, sillä tämä ei onnekseen ala kertoa aikaisemmista panemisista ja muista.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Vilkaisee Toivoa, joka puolestaan vilkaisee itseään. Katsoo Eliasta pistävämmin.  
"Onko noin? Sua siis ei sapeta yhtää, että se paneskelee lomilla muijien kaa, ja sä oot vaan reikä sille", inttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun ei tarvii vastata tohon", tokaisee ja työntyy poikien ohitse ulos pukuhuoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias lähtee karkuun. Niksulle ja Tompalle tosin pitää esitystään yllä:  
"Noni, kiitti vaan", tuhahtaa, "ajoitte mun reiän pois."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikka lähtee pukuhuoneesta pois, ei silti lähde rakennuksesta ja jääkin kuuntelemaan pukuhuoneen oven lähettyville.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Älä huoli, sä saat sen kyl takasi", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No totta kai saan, mut mä olisin halunnu sen nyt", tokaisee.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No okei! Me lähetää meiän stäffille", sanoo ja painuu sitten Toivon kanssa pukuhuoneen kautta liikuntasaliin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lähtekää vaa", hymähtää, "mä häivyn." Menee pukuhuoneen ovelle ja siitä ulos. Käytävällä törmää yllätyksekseen Eliakseen.  
"Ai, et sä lähtenytkään", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ärtyneenä.  
"Joo, enpä lähteny. Onks se totta?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai mikä?" ihmettelee ensin, kunnes itsellään välähtää, mitä Elias tietysti tarkoittaa.  
"No ei tietenkään!" parahtaa, "sä tiiät, ettei oo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Itse asias en tiiä. Mitä jos nuo onkin totta, mitä sä jauhoit noille? Jos mä oon sulle vaan sun kätes korvike?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se ollu totta", sanoo Eliakselle, "mä vannon." Astuu lähemmäs ja hipaisee pojan kättä.  
"Sä oot mulle tosi tärkee", lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tärkee vaan. Tärkee ja hyvä pano. Siinä se", huitaisee kättään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias", huokaisee, "mä menin ihan panikkiin tuolla, en mä tarkottanu mitään, mitä mä niille sanoin!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria loukkaantuneena.  
"Miks sä sanoit niille sillee? Tajuutsä yhtään miltä musta tuntuu kuulla, että 'Nyt sä ajoit mun reiän pois' vai miten se nyt menikää?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä ajatellu mitään, kun olin niin paniikissa!" parahtaa, "mä en tarkottanu sitä!" Äänensä on jo lähes epätoivoinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria halveksivasti.  
"Mä en voi mistään tietää, että sä puhut totta. Eti reikäs jostain muualta", sanoo kääntyen jo lähteäkseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen käteen ennen kuin tämä ehtii lähteä.  
"Hei... mitä mun pitää tehdä, et sä uskot mua?" anelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria silmiin tiukasti.  
"Todista mulle, että sä välität musta", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten?" kysyy ja astuu lähemmäs Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun ei pitäs kysyy tota multa, vaan pohtii sitä ihan ite. Mä oon tähän asti uskonutkin sun välittävän, mutta en usko enää. Mua ei oo ikinä loukattu näin pahasti!" painottaa sanojaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa kätensä ja katsoo Eliasta surkeana. Tietää, että saisi Eliaksen lepytettyä heti, jos kertoisi totuuden Niksulle ja Tompalle, mutta ei vaan pysty siihen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan Larin silmistä hitaammin, kääntyy ympäri ja lähtee kävelemään hitaammin poispäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Antaa Eliaksen mennä ja katselee pojan loittonevaa selkää surullisena.   
  
**Seuraavana päivänä...**  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katselee televisiota sohvalla oleskelutilassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Matelee murjottaen vapaa-ajanrakennukseen tekemään jotain, jonka parissa saa olla rauhassa. Astuessaan sisälle huomaa Kepan sohvalla.  
"Moi", tervehtii vaisusti ja sulkee rakennuksen oven perässään.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa telkkarista, kun Lartsa tulee paikalle.  
"Moro. Mitäs sä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska tilassa lymyilee muutama muukin, menee Kepan seuraksi sohvalle, jotta saa jutella tämän kanssa rauhassa. Päättää, että puhuminen voisi tehdä ihan hyvää.  
"Mokasin eilen aika pahasti", vastaa huokaisten.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katsahtaa Lartsaa ihmeissään.  
"Mitä teit?" kysyy ja hörähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Kepaa, kun tämä lähes nauraa itselleen.  
"Me mentiin Eliaksen kans pukkariin – arvaat varmaan miks – ja sit Niksu ja Tomppa paukkas sinne", kertoo.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Ja teil oli neljän kimppaa?" virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja tuhahtaa.  
"No ei", tokaisee, "vaan ne alko kuittailla mulle."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Mites äijä pääs pakoon niitä kuittailui?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Menin tietty ihan paniikkin ja väitin, et Elias on mulle pelkkä reikä", sanoo synkkänä, "nyt Elias on ihan raivona, kun se kuvittelee, et se on totta."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Vakavoituu lopulta, kun Lari kertoo Eliaksen raivostuneen, ja nielaisee.  
"Mut te ootte yhä yhessä, eikö?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"No en tiiä, ei se oo sanonu mul sanaakaan sen jälkeen..." huokaisee masentuneena, "mulkoilee vaan ja juoksee karkuun."  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin ja puree huultaan kivualiaammin.  
"Älä helvetissä!" parahtaa ja alkaa haroa hiuksiaan.  
"Ei vittu", tuntuu tajuavan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastelee Kepan käytöstä.  
"Mikä sul nyt tuli?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lartsaan.  
"Vittu se jättää mut, jos en tee jotai!" parahtaa ja nousee sohvalta sen enempää ketomatta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa hölmistyneenä Kepan perään ja olettaa tämän puhuvan Eppuliinista. Pudistaa päätään ja keskittyy sitten telkkarin katsomiseen.  
  
**Seuraava päivä. On välitunti...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoskelee Eetun kanssa pihalla ja mulkoilee Laria viileästi.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katsoo ensin Eetua, kunnes katseensa kääntyy Eliakseen Eetun vieressä. Vilkaisee Laria.  
"Sä oisit kuollu jo monesti, jos toi katse vois tappaa", taputtaa Laria olalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja puhaltaa sauhut suustaan.  
"Jep", sanoo vaisusti ja katselee Eliasta alakuloisena. Elias ole edelleenkään sanonut sanaakaan itselleen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Katsoo Laria myötätuntoisena ja tumppaa sitten tupakkansa hetken mielijohteensa maahan poltettuaan sitä ihan pari hatsia. Siirtyy sitten määrätietoisin askelin kohti Eetua ja Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes huomaa Kepaa, kun katselee vain Eliasta surkeana ja miettii, eikö todella ole muuta keinoa lepyttää poika kuin tulla kaapista.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Nojaa vapaa-ajanrakennuksen seinään katse maassa ja piirtelee hajamielisenä kengänkärjellään lumeen. Huokaisee ja toivoo, että saisi olla välituntisin Keijon kanssa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kävelee Eetun luokse ja tulee pojan vierelle hapuillen kätensä Eetun käteen tarttuen poikaa sitten kädestä, sydämensä lyödessä lujempaa kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Keijo lähestyy heitä, ja silmänsä ovat lentää selälleen, kun näkee Keijon tarttuvan Eetua kädestä. Kateuden pistos tuntuu sisässään, ja puree huultaan ärtyneenä.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Huomaa kohta varjon edessään ja sitten häkeltyy täysin, kun tuntee käden omassaan. Kohottaa katseensa ja on menettää tasapainonsa tajutessaan, että se on Keijo, joka pitää itseään kädestä.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoessaan Eliasta huomaa kohta Kepan lähestyvän Eeppuliinia. Silmänsä laajenevat ja suunsa aukeaa järkytyksestä, kun Kepa ihan selkeästi ottaa Eetua kädestä kiinni! _Mitä hittoo toi tekee?_  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kumartuu Eetun puoleen.  
"Mä tykkään susta liikaa", sanoo pojalle hiljaa ja tiukentaa otettaan Eetun kädessä.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Vislaa Tompalle nähtyään jotain, jota ei koskaan kuvitellut näkevänsä: Keijo Koskinen pitää kädestä kiinni koulun homppeli-Eetua. Lähteekin kävelemään Tompan kanssa kohti Kepaa ja Eppua.  
"Onks sulki reikäpula?" naureskelee Kepalle.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa nielaisten katseensa Niksuun.   
"Ei. Vaan ajattelin pitää tässä _poikaystävääni_ kädestä", vastaa Niksulle.   
  
**Niklas**  
  
Tuijottaa silmät suurina Kepaa tämän vastatessa jotain, jota ei olisi uskonut kuulevansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On toki onnellinen Eetun puolesta, että tämä saa nyt olla poikaystävänsä kanssa ihan julkisesti, mutta on samalla suunnattoman kateellinen.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Tuntee olonsa aivan mahdottoman onnelliseksi, mutta muiden kuittailut tuntuvat pahalta. Haluaisi puolustaa Keijoa, muttei uskalla. Puristaa poikaystävänsä kättä tiukemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa edelleen tilannetta huuli pyöreänä. Tupakkansa palaa huomaamattaan loppuun kädessään.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Täh? Mitä sä oikee filmaat?" nauraa, mutta näkee kyllä Keijon olevan täysin vakavissaan.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Mä en filmaa mitään. Mä oon homo ja haluun olla yhessä Eetun kanssa", vastaa kylmänrauhallisesti Tompalle.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Liikahtaa kukkoilevasti lähemmäs Kepaa ja hintti-Eppua. Siirtää katseensa Eppuun.  
"Vitun hintti! Veit hyvän jätkän tolla munanlutkuttamisellas", kovistelee Eppua ja on juuri käymässä käsiksi poikaan.   
  
**Keijo**  
  
Tuuppaa Niksua kauemmas.  
"Mä tuun hakkaa sust paskat pihalle, jos kosket sormenpäälläskää Eetuun", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan alemmas apeana Keijon ollessa niin suojelevaisena Eetua kohtaan. Ei ole tuntenut oloaan yhtä yksinäiseksi kuin juuri nyt.   
  
**Eetu**  
  
Säikähtää, kun Niklas meinaa käydä käsiksi itsensä. Painautuu Keijoa vasten ja pureskelee huultaan pelokkaana. Keijon puolustaessa itseään, olonsa vähän helpottuu, mutta pelkää silti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Jokin saa itsensä liikkeelle, kun huomaa Niksun käyvän uhkaavaksi. Pudottaa tupakantumpin maahan ja lähtee talsimaan muiden luo.  
"Pitäkää vittu se päänne kiinni", ärisee Niksulle ja Tompalle ennen kuin huomaakaan ja kääntyy sitten Kepan puoleen.  
"Miks sä noin teit?" tivaa.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa paikalle tulleeseen Lariin.  
"Mä en halua menettää Eetua enkä jaksa enää esittää jotain, mitä mä en oo", vastaa Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria, joka tulee paikalle, ja hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja toi on sit parempi vai, et noi ääliöt ilkkuu ja uhkailee tossa?" kysyy Kepalta tuhahtaen.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"Juuri niin. Mä haluun olla onnellinen", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Kepaa ja Eetua miettien samalla Kepan sanoja. Tietää, että Elias mulkoilee itseään, joten ei viitsi vilkaista poikaa.  
"Ja sua ei sit toi haukkuminen haittaa vai?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Keijo**  
  
"En mä sanonu sulle, mutta mä aion oppia sietää sitä. Eetu on mulle tärkeintä, ja noiden kusipäiden heitot ei tunnu missään niin kauan kun mulla on Eppu", sanoo ja vilkaisee Eetua hellästi.  
  
**Eetu**  
  
Hymyilee Keijolle ujosti, kun tämä katsoo itseään niin hellästi.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rypistää otsaansa miettivänä ja kääntyy sitten viimein katsomaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan ja kohtaa Larin katseen. Ilmeensä on tiukka ja vakava.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jokin Eliaksen tiukassa katseessa saa päässään napsahtamaan. Ei enää kestä nähdä Eliasta noin myrtsinä, joten marssii määrätietoisesti pojan luo. Tarttuu tämän takinkaulukseen ja iskee huulensa vasten Eliaksen huulia.


	31. Chapter 31

**Osa 31**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti, kun Lari marssii niin määrätietoisena luokseen, ja kohta tunteekin pojan huulet omillaan, vatsassaan tuntuessa perhoset. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan hitaasti, onnellisena.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"No mitä helvettii tää nyt meinaa?" parahtaa.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Taitaa Lartsa vaa varmistel, ettei sen reikä katoo jatkossakaa", kommentoi Niksun parahdusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta hitaasti ja hellästi hetken, kunnes irtaantuu ja sipiasee pojan poskea.  
"En mä haluu, et sä enää mökötät", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille, kun poika sipaisee poskeaan ja sanoo mitä sanoo.   
"Kai sä tiiät, että kaikki näki, ku sä suutelit mua?" kysyy ja hiplailee Larin takinkaulusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi Eliaksen kysymyksestä, mutta nyökkää lopulta varovasti.  
"Joo", sanoo hermostuneena eikä uskalla vilkaista muita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymynsä tuntuu vain levenevän kasvoillaan.  
"Joten suutelitko sä senkin uhalla mua, jotta en murjottais enää, vaikka kaikki näki?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"Mul oli sua ikävä", myöntää sen sijaan, että vastaisi pojan kysymykseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niin mullakin sua", vastaa Larille haikeasti ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria kokeilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa otteensa Eliaksen takinkauluksesta ja vastaa suudelmaan. Kietoo kätensä pojan ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo omatkin kätensä Larin ympärille ja suutelee poikaa kaipaavasti äännähtäen tämän huulille.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Lartsa, sä voit tota harrastaa teiän huonees, mut ei kiitos meiän silmien alla, pliis", parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei välitä pätkääkään Tompasta, vaan nauttii Eliaksen huulten kosketuksesta omillaan.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Repäisee Larin irti Eliaksesta saatuaan tarpeeksi hinttisettiä.  
"Joo, riittää kiitos toi lääppiminen", ilmoittaa yökötysrefleksin kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy, kun Tomppa tulee repimään itsensä irti Eliaksesta.  
"Mä lääpin Eliasta ihan millon ja missä mua huvittaa", tokaisee tiukasti.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Häh? Mitä sä oikeen selität?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, kun Lari tokaisee niin tiukasti sanansa. Itseään jännittää, kun ei tiedä, mitä tapahtuu...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee Tompalle.  
"Sä kuulit kyllä, mitä mä sanoin", vastaa jaksamatta enää mitään pelleilyä. Tarttuu rohkeasti Eliaksen käteen ja vetää pojan kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin syliin, kun poika itsensä vetää, ja kääntää katseensa Toivoon ja Niklakseen.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Miks sä noin teit?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohtaa Niksun katseen päättäväisesti ja sanoo:  
"Koska Elias on mun poikaystävä."  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Repeää nauruun.  
"Sä luulet, että me ostetaan toi?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mulle on aivan sama, ostatteko vai ei", tokaisee, "mut mä haluun Eliaksen takas mun huonekaveriks."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista ja laskee kätensä silittelemään pojan selkää.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
"Siis sä oot nyt ihan tosissas?" sanoo silmiään räpytellen.  
  
**Toivo**  
  
"Mikä vitun homokommuuni täst mestast on tullu?" puuskahtaa.  
"Tietääkö reksi teiän suunnistautumisista? Vois olla silleki mielenkiintoista..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin olen", tokaisee Niksulle ja hymyilee sitten Eliakselle ennen kuin kääntyy Tompan puoleen.  
"Mitä hittoo se reksil muka kuuluu? Ei sitä oo tähänkään mennes kiinnostanu, koska päästi Eliaksen ja Eppuliinin samaan huoneeseen", hymähtää.  
  
**Niklas**  
  
Luo katseen Tomppaan, ja Tomppa luo vilkaisun itseensä Larin sanoessa sanansa, tietäen pojan olevan ihan oikeassa. Eivät siis voisi kiristää hinttejä reksillä.   
"Jos tuutte meiän tielle, niin me hakataan teiät paskaks", uhoaa ja lähtee sitten Tompan kanssa pois Larin, Eliaksen, Keijon ja Eetun luota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten me päästäis samaan huoneeseen?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Niksun uhkailuille ja helpottuu, kun tämä ja Tomppa tajuavat häipyä.  
"Helposti", vastaa Eliakselle hymyillen, "heitetään Tompan kamat Niksun huoneeseen, Kepa muuttaa sielt Eppulin kans, ja sä tuut mun huoneeseen. Ei Sipin tartte tietää mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä.   
"Tosin avaimet täytyy vaihtaa, mut tuskin tulee ongelmaa. Noi kaks ei varmana haluu majailla 'hinttien' kans", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No ei takuulla! Mä en voi uskoo, että säki oikeesti tulit kaapista", hengähtää ihailevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä hyytyy aavistuksen.  
"No... En mä halunnu olla riidois enää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Onneks. Mulla on ollu sua tosi kova ikävä", sanoo haikeutta äänessään ja näpläilee Larin takinkaulusta toisella kädellään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No enää ei tarvii ikävöidä", sanoo lempeästi ja peittää Eliaksen käden takinkauluksellaan omallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja hamuaa huulensa Larin huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta, kun saa tämän huulet omilleen, ja huokaisee onnesta.  
  
**Huonejärjestelyt koulussa on laitettu uusiksi rehtorin tietämättä, ja kaikki vaikuttavat tyytyväisiltä saadessaan jakaa asumistilansa mieluisensa henkilön kanssa. On hiihtoloma.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Makaa sängyllään ja yrittää päntätä loman jälkeen koittavaan tenttiin. Huokaisee ja viskaa kirjan menemään, kun ei jaksa keskittyä. Päättää soittaa Eliakselle ja kysellä kuulumisia, vaikka tämän kanssa chattailikin facebookissa pari tuntia sitten. Valitsee kännykästään pojan numeron ja soittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pänttää huoneessaan tenttiin, joka koittaa loman jälkeen. Säpsähtää lukemisestaan, kun kuulee puhelimensa soivan yöpöydällään. Nappaa puhelimensa yöpöydältä alkaen hymyillä nähden kuka soittaa.  
"No moi", sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo ja alkaa vaistomaisesti hymyillä, kun kuulee poikaystävänsä äänen.  
"Mites pänttääminen sujuu?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan hyvin. Entä sulla?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Huonosti... Ei riitä keskittyminen", vastaa tylsistyneellä äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No voii. Onks sulla liian kova ikävä mua?" kysyy lepertelevästi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", vastaa huvittuneena ja hymyilee leveämmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Koska nähtäis?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No faija suunnittelee jotain illallista meillä sun mutsis kanssa", kertoo voimatta vieläkään käsittää, että faijansa seurustelee poikaystävänsä äidin kanssa.   
"Kai sä tuut mukaan?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää kuullessaan Larin ehdotuksesta tulla syömään mutsinsa ja Larin faijan kanssa näiden kotiin.  
"Tota... Mitä jos yritettäis saada sun faija, mun mutsi ja mun faija Amandaan ja kerrottais niille, että me seurustellaan?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen ehdotuksesta niin paljon, että on pitkän tovin hiljaa.  
"Siis... kuulinks mä nyt oikein?" varmistaa häkeltyneenä, "sä haluut, et me tullaan niille kaikille samaan aikaan kaapista sun mummin majatalossa?!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep. Mä haluun niiden tietävän, että me seurustellaan, ja varmaan säkin haluut... vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"No joo, mut mua vaan pelottaa, et mitä faija siit kelaa..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No sä oot sen poika, ei se voi muuta ku hyväksyy sut. Kyl se varmaan järkyttyy aluks, mutta kyllä se siitä", sanoo.  
"Sama munkin faijalla", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Järkyttyy saattaa olla aika lievä ilmaus", tuhahtaa. Vaihtaa sitten puheenaiheen Eliaksen faijaan:  
"Onks sun faijas sit kans joku suvaitsematon?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mä en itse asias oo varma. Ei olla ikinä puhuttu faijan kaa homoudesta tai siis, että mitä mieltä se on niistä", sanoo pohdiskelevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sun kohallas voi sit käydä hyvin..." huokaisee, "saanks mä tulla teille asumaan, jos faija heittää mut pihalle?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin kysyessä, saisiko tulla asumaan luokseen, jos tämän faija heittäisi hänet pihalle.   
"Totta kai! Ilman muuta", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"No, ehkä mä sit uskallan toteuttaa ton sun idean", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä juttu", tokaisee.  
  
**Siirrytään pari päivää myöhemmäksi. On ilta ja pojat ovat kutsuneet vanhempansa sekä itsensä syömään Amandaan...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu juuri sisään Amandan ovesta yhdessä faijansa kanssa. Ei näe kuin mutsinsa tulleen paikalle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Astuu Amandaan poikansa perässä hyvin epäileväisenä.   
"Kerro nyt vielä, et miks sä haluut, et mä tapaan Cindyn miesystävän ja sen pojan?" kysyy ties monennenko kerran.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa faijaansa, joka ei malta olla utelematta illallisen tarkoitusta.  
"No siks. Näet sitte", vastaa ympäripyöreästi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää ja tervehtii sitten paikalla olevaa Cindyä.  
"Tiedätkös sä, mikä tän illan tarkotus on?" utelee.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"En tiedä yhtään, eikä Elias suostu kertomaan", sanoo huuliaan mutristaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee Amandan ovelle odottaen Laria jo kovasti saapuvaksi.   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja istahtaa alas.  
"Vai niin. Mites pitkään tässä joutuu odottelemaan?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kai ne kohta tulee", sanoo huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa Amandan oven ja katsahtaa faijaansa vähän hermostuneena, sillä pelkää tämän reaktiota. Miettii, onko itsellään ruokailun jälkeen enää kotia.


	32. Chapter 32

**Osa 32**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja astuu sisään Amandaan, jossa on ensimmäistä kertaa.  
"Tyylikäs paikka", kehaisee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun näkee Larin ja tämän faijan tulevan sisään Amandaan. Saa pidätellä itseään, ettei kapsahtaisi Larin kaulaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", sanoo vähän poissaolevana faijalleen, kun näkee samlla hetkellä Eliaksen. Väläyttää tälle todella pikaisen hymyn ja lähtee sitten kohti pöytää. Tapaa Eliaksen faijan ekaa kertaa ja itseään jännittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin pikaiseen hymyyn ja alkaa jännittää.  
"Faija, täs on Ilkka ja Lari", esittelee hieman vaikeana.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun näkee jonkun hieman itseään nuoremman miehen naisystävänsä lähettyvillä. Rykäisee.  
"Väänäsen Ile tosiaan. Mistä tässä on kyse tai siis kukas sinä olet?" ihmettelee Sebastianista.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nousee seisomaan, kun vieras mies ja poika lähestyvät, ja Elias esittelee heidät. Ihmettelee, miten Cindy on voinut retkahtaa Ilkan kaltaiseen mieheen.  
"Sebastian Vuorela, Eliaksen isä", esittele itsensä kaksikolle ja vastaa samalla Ilkalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mielestään Eliaksen faija ei todellakaan vaikuta miltään maailman lepsuimmalta tapaukselta.  
"Joo, tota... Mä oon Lari, Eliaksen huonekaveri koulusta", kertoo Sebastianille.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää Sebastianin esitellessä itsensä.  
"Aivan. Ja sä olet täällä syystä että...?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä pyysin sen", vastaa nopeasti ennen kuin faijansa ehtii vastata Ilkalle.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miksi ihmeessä?" ihmettelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jos syötäis ensin?" ehdottaa ja istuutuu alas ison pöydän ääreen hämmentyneen Ilkan tehdessä samoin Cindyn ollessa jo pöydässä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Istuu takaisin Cindyn viereen ja päättelee, että Ilkka on aivan yhtä pihalla tilanteesta kuin muutkin.  
"Ilmeisesti siis syödään", hymähtää, kun Elias kieltäytyy kertomasta. Tuntee kieltämättä olonsa ulkopuoliseksi...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliasta vastapäätä hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka istuu vastapäätä itseään, ja hivuttaa jalkaansa koskemaan pojan jalkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säpsähtää, kun jokin koskettaa jalkaansa pöydän alta. Vilkaisee Eliasta ja tajuaa välittömästi, että kyseessä on pojan jalka. Hymyilee aivan aavistuksen verran.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja nappaa sitten ruokalistan käteensä kurkkien sen yli Larin suuntaan välillä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyä on vaikea pitää kurissa, kun Elias kurkkii itseään ruokalistan yli. Tarttuu itsekin listaan ja tekee Eliakselle samaa kuin tämä itse.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On syventynyt ruokalistaan, eikä näe poikia vilkuiluja toisiaan kohtaan. Ei edes osaisi ajatella sellaista, joten ei kiinnitä asiaan mitään huomiota.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Larin ja Eliaksen silmäpeli ei jää itseltään huomaamatta. Ottaa ruokalistan käteensä ja syventyy siihen alkaen samalla pohtia illallisen tarkoitusta. Mielessään alkaa hiljalleen raksuttaa, mikä illallisen tarkoitus olisikaan. Hymähtää mielessään.  
  
**Ruokailun päätyttyä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tarjoilijan tultua hakemaan astiat pois, vilkaisee Eliasta merkitsevästi ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Nii, me tosiaan päätettiin järkätä tää illallinen, koska meil olis vähän kerrottavaa", aloittaa varovasti ja pitää katseensa pois faijastaan katsomalla Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin merkitsevään katseeseen ja nousee samalla ylös pöydän vierelle sydämensä lyödessä lujempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee epäröiden ylös tuolistaan ja menee jännittyneenä Eliaksen viereen. Vilkaisee faijaansa hyvin nopeasti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias ja Lari nousevat seisomaan ja näyttävät niin hermostuneilta. Ei yhtään aavista, mistä on kysymys.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja luo vierellään olevaan Lariin hermostuneen katseen. Hapuilee kättään hipaisemaan Larin kättä ja sormia.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin ja Eliakseen, jotka nousevat seisomaan, ja poikansa menee Eliaksen vierelle. On näkevinään Eliaksen hipaisevan kädellään Larin kättä, mutta on varma, että näkee omiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tosiaan. On hyvä, että sä faija suostuit siihen, että mä menisin sisäoppilaitokseen, koska se autto mua löytää itteni", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen hipaisun sormissaan, muttei vielä uskalla tarttua poikaystävänsä käteen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Menee Eliaksen sanoista entistä häkeeltyneemmäksi.  
"Mitä sä oikeen tarkotat?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria ja kääntyy katsomaan faijaansa.  
"Faija... mä tajusin, että mä oon... homo", vastaa faijansa kysymykseen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuijottaa poikaansa kuin puulla päähän löytynä.  
"Häh? Mistä sä nyt tollasta oot saanu päähäs?" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miten niin? Mä tiedän tykkääväni pojista ja..." luo katseen Lariin, että tämä jatkaisi tätä juttua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen tunnukselle.  
_Sebastian parka_ , ajattelee.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Aavistuksensa kävivät toteen ja rykäisee.  
"Ootko sä nyt aivan varma, ettei tämä ole jotain vaihetta?" yrittää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei ole!" kivahtaa  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mut sähän seurustelit Kertun kanssa", parahtaa voimatta uskoa korviaan, "ja se ero otti niin koville, että sun oli pakko päästä pois."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska ei näytä saavan suunvuoroa, huokaisee ja ottaa kiinni Eliaksen kädestä. _Ei tää mee yhtään niinku piti..._ mutisee mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin mä seurustelinkin ja tykkäsin siitä oikeesti, mutta mä rakastuin sisäoppilaitoksessa poikaan", sanoo ja on mielissään, kun Lari tarttuu käteensä.   
"Lariin", jatkaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Näkee, kuinka poikansa tarttuu juuri homoutensa tunnustaneen Eliaksen käteen.  
"Hei, mitä tämä nyt tarkoittaa?" huudahtaa säikähtäneenä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Uskomatonta", mutisee, kun Elias pamauttaa olevansa rakastunut Lariin. Illallisen tarkoitus tuli itselleen harvainsen selväksi. Huokaisee raskaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Välttelee katsomasta faijaansa.  
"Elias ei oo ainoo, joka löysi itensä siel sisäoppilaitoksessa", sanoo hiljaa ja puristaa tiukemmin Eliaksen kättä. Sitten yhtäkkiä tuntuu tajuavan jotain.  
"Siis sanoiksä äsken, et sä rakastat mua?" kysyy Eliakselta häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, joka näyttää häkeltyneenä.  
"En mä suoraan, mutta ainakin, että oon enemmän kuin ihastunut", vastaa Larille.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Lari, irrota kätes ton luonnonoikun kädestä ennen kuin saan jonkun kohtauksen", anoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kunnes huokaisee faijansa sanoille. Pudistaa päätään ja uskaltautuu sitten kohtaamaan faijansa katseen.  
"En irrota", tokaisee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Ei jukolauta! Sä et sinne laitokseen astu jalallasikaan enää, ja me muutetaan pois Helsingistä!" uhoaa sieraimet sauhuten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Faijansa reagoi juuri niin kuin pelkäsikin.  
"Mä en muuta mihinkään enkä vaihda koulua!" ilmoittaa ääntään korottaen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sinä olet vielä alaikäinen jonkun aikaa ja siksi sinä teet niin kuin minä sanon!" äänensä kohoaa korkeammalle.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Vilkaisee Ilkkaa ja huomaa vähän pelkäävänsä miestä. Koskettaa miestä käsivarresta.  
"Ei kai tässä nyt tarvitse noin radikaaleihin toimenpiteisiin? Poikasi tykkää pojista, mutta on edelleen sun poikasi", yrittää kertoa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vetää käsivarttaan kauemmaksi Cindyn ulottuvilta.  
"Väärin. Tuo _luonnonoikku_ ei mun poikani ole!" ilmoittaa, nousee ylös ja painuu ovet paukkuen ulos Amandasta.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Huokaisee ja nousee myös.  
"Ilkka, odota!" huutaa ja lähtee miehen perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee neuvottamana faijansa raivoamista, eikä edes Cindy saa tätä rauhoittumaan. Kohta molemmat painuvat ulos.  
"Mä niin tiesin tän", huokaisee ahdistuneena Eliakselle ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Istuu vaivaantuneena paikoillaan. Vaikka onkin tyrmistynyt Eliaksen paljastuksesta, ei silti ikinä voisi käyttäytyä kuin Ilkka ja vaatia poikaansa vaihtamaan koulua tai kotikaupunkia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin olkapäälle, eikä oikein tiedä, mitä sanoa. Tuntuu pahalta pojan puolesta.   
"Sulla on fossiili faija", toteaa sitten.  
  
**Samaan aikaan Amandan ulkopuolella...**  
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Me puhutaan nyt!" ilmoittaa Ilkalle tiukasti ja katsoo tätä myös tiukasti silmiin.  
"Mä puhun ja sä kuuntelet", jatkaa ja laskee kätensä puuskaan määrätietoisesti.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Haluaisi vain viittoa kintaalla Cindyn puhumiselle, mutta jokin saa itsensä jäämään ja kuuntelemaan naista.   
  
**Cindy**  
  
"Larilla ei ole kuin sut. Sä olet sen isä ja sä olet siitä vastuussa ja annat sille miehen mallin", aloittaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Miehen mallin", pudistelee päätään puhisten.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä tiesin, että sä takertuisit tuohon. Vaikka Lari olisi mikä tahansa, se on silti edelleen sun poikas eikä oo muuttunu mihinkään. Muistat varmaan itse, miltä tuntuu olla nuori ja rakastunu. Kaikki on ihanaa ja sitä jännittää, miten vanhemmat suhtautuvat sun kumppaniin. Haluatko sä karkottaa poikas elämästäs oikeesti?" kysyy.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Viittaa kädellään Amandan suuntaan.  
"Ei Lari oo mun poika, vaan likanen homo!" ilmoittaa.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Sulla se on käsitys kuin 50-luvulla", puuskahtaa.  
"Ei sun poika oo likainen, vaan rakastunu, täysi-ikäisyyden kynnyksellä oleva poika, joka tarvitsee isäänsä. Anna Larille mahdollisuus, äläkä tuomitse etukäteen", sanoo lempeästi ja palaa sitten takaisin sisälle Amandaan. Luo Lariin myötätuntoisen katseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On istahtanut takaisin tuolilleen ja painanut kasvonsa kämmeniään vasten. Oven auetessa kohottaa katseensa ja pettyy valtavasti, kun Cindy tulee sisään yksin.  
"Faija vihaa mua", huokaisee surkeana.   
  
**Cindy**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Anna isälles hetki aikaa miettiä tätä, ja tilataan me jälkiruokaa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuskin se mitään auttaa", mutisee ja tarttuu ruokalistaan selatakseen innottomana jälkiruokia.  
  
**Puolentunnin päästä kaikki tekevät jo lähtöä pois Amandasta, eikä Ilkkaa ole näkynyt enää Amandassa poistuttuaan.**  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Sättii itseään mielessään, kun luuli saaneensa Ilkan päähän jotain taottua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On saanut sovittua, että Lari tulisi heille nyt ainakin täksi yöksi. Tuntuu pahalta, kun näkee selkeästi, että Lariin sattuu.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Puuskuttaa sisään Amandan ovista...  
  
**Lari**  
  
On odottanut faijaansa ihan turhaan takaisin ja valmistautunut siihen, että maijailisi Eliaksen luona vähän pidempään. Tämän faija onneksi suostui, joskin vastahakoisesti, ennen kuin lähti töihin. Vetää toppatakkiaan ylleen, kun Amandan ovet taas aukeavat. Ei vilkaise ovelle, sillä on aivan varma, ettei se edelleenkään ole faijansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Amandan ovelle häkeltyneenä nähdessään Ilkan astuvan sisään Amandaan. Luo katseen mutsiinsa, joka hymyilee ja menee Ilkkaa vastaan. Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Kato kuka tuli", sanoo pojalle.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Laskee kätensä Ilkan käsivarrelle onnellisena, kun mies palasi takaisin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Vääntää jonkinlaista hymyä Cindylle, kunnes kävelee lähemmäs Laria ja Eliasta nähden ihan selkeästi, kuinka pettyneenä ja surkeana poikansa onkaan.  
"Anna mulle anteeks", sopertaa kyyneleitään pidätellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen sanoista ja vilkaisee ovelle – jossa näkee faijansa. Yllättyy, kun tämä ei näytä vihaiselta, vaan ihan päinvastoin. Faijansa sanat saavat itsensä räpyttelemään silmiään häkeltyneenä.  
"Mitä sä sanoit?" varmistaa kuulleensa oikein.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä haluun pyytää sulta anteeksi. Mulla ei ole muita kuin sut, ja vaikka tapahtuisi mitä, sä oot mun poika aina, joten... mä haluan yrittää. Yrittää tukea sua", sanoo, eikä ole helppoa sanoa mitä sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa taistella itsensä kanssa, ettei ala itkeä.  
"Faija... sä et... kiitti", sopertaa hiljaa tuntien olonsa valtavan helpottuneeksi, ettei menettänytkään faijaansa, vaikka niin hetken luuli.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäksi Laria ja vetää pojan halaukseensa puristaen tätä tiukemmin syliinsä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun faijansa vetää itsensä halaukseen, mutta vastaa siihen yhtä tiukasti. Ei enää kykene estämään kyyneleen karkaamista silmäkulmistaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Tuntuu, ettei ole ollut koskaan ennen näin läsnä poikansa elämässä kuin on juuri nyt. Hengähtää syvään kootessaan itseään herkistyneestä mielentilastaan. Taputtaa Laria selkään pari kertaa, kunnes irtaantuu ja luo katseen Eliakseen.  
"Pidä mun pojasta hyvä huoli", pyytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seurannut sivusta Larin ja Ilkan keskustelua ja hymyilee, kun nämä sopivat, ja Ilkka haluaa yrittää tukea poikaansa. Katsahtaa Ilkkaa nöyrästi.  
"Pidän kyllä", vannoo ja luo rakastavan katseen Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu faijastaan ja pyyhkii kasvonsa hihaansa. Katsahtaa Eliasta ja hymyilee tälle lempeästi. Ei voi uskoa, että itsellään on silti sekä isänsä että Elias.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitä jos te pojat tulisittekin meille yöksi, molemmat?" ehdottaa yllättäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luo hämmentyneen katseen Lariin.  
"Kyllä mulle käy", vastaa heti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy rajusti faijansa sanoista ja alkaa jo miettiä, onko tällä jokin mielenhäiriö.  
"Ai oikeesti? Elias sais tulla yöks meille?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niinhän mä sanoin?" virnistää pienesti.   
"Mä haluan oikeasti oppia tutustumaan sun... _poikaystävääs_ ja muutenkin oppia tutustumaan tähän, että sä tykkäätkin pojista, joten mikä olisikaan sen parempi alku aloittaa kuin yökyläily?" pohtii, vaikka samalla ajatus hirvittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee faijansa sanoja hölmistyneenä mutta onnelisena tämän suhtautumisesta asiaan.  
"No oikei sitten", sanoo, ja häkeltynyt hymy leviää kasvoilleen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Hienoa. Eiköhän lähdetä ja käydään samalla kaupan kautta. Jääkaappi huutaa tyhjyyttään", ilmoittaa ja kääntyy jo astellen askelia Amandan oven luokse, jossa Cindy odottavana seisoskelee.  
"Sä oot hieno nainen, mutta musta tuntuu oudolta, että seurustelisin poikani _poikaystävän_ äidin kanssa", sanoo naiselle suoraan.  
  
**Cindy**  
  
Ilkan pisteet laskivat silmissään kuin lehmänhäntä miehen poistuttua Amandasta niin tuohtuneena. Vaikka tämän pisteet ovatkin nyt nousseet, ei silti oikein osaa ajatella itseään ja Ilkkaa pysyvänä parina. Naurahtaa.  
"Mä ymmärrän. Sä olet hyvä mies, mutta meitä ei ole tarkoitettu yhteen", sanoo lempeästi, sipaisee miestä poskesta ja poistuu Amandasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu kuin eläisi jossain hyvässä unessa tiedostaessaan, että saisi nukkua Larin sylissä ensi yön. Kohottaa katseensa poikaan.  
"Sä oot parasta, mitä mulle on koskaan tapahtunu", sirkuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen ja ottaa tätä kädestä.  
"Niin säkin mulle", sanoo ja puristaa hellästi pojan kättä, "mä rakastan sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Larin sanoessa rakastavansa itseään. Huokaa onnellisena ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria.  
"Niin mäkin sua", vastaa ja irtaantuu suudelmasta hitaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa suudelmaan ja jää sen jälkeen hymyilemään onnellisena, kun Eliaskin kertoo rakastavansa itseään.  
"Tää on paras päivä ikinä", hengähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"No niin on!" komppaa Laria ja liikauttaa kättään pojan kädessä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On jo ovella, jonka avannut.  
"Tuutteko te?" kysyy malttamattomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa taas Eliaksen kättä ja hymähtää sitten faijalleen.  
"Joo joo", vastaa ja lähtee kohti Amandan ovea Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Ilkan sanoille, ja mies tuntuu olevan ihan luonnollinen, joka tuntuu oudolta puolituntia sitten tapahtuneen välikohtauksen jälkeen. Astuu Amandan ovista ulos Larin perässä ja sulkee oven perässään. Ei koskaan kuvitellut löytävänsä rakkautta sisäoppilaitoksesta, jossa ajatteli vain pakenevansa eksäänsä.

 

**Loppu**


End file.
